The Closer The Bond, The Better?
by SolemAngelMil
Summary: Amy Tillie Sam is a straight A student, and one day, gets kidnapped riding the bus home? Believe it or not, there's always a reason why... Doppelganger, or not. Princess of the Sylvarnti or not, Kvar is the one to bring her into Symphonia. T  for too much
1. And so that how it started

_**Solem Angel: Hello! I'm Solem Angel, and this is my first fanfic. I never done one before so I hope anyone proof reading this, or want to just read it, just sit back and enjoy?**_

_**Evil Mind **_

_Good Mind_

Both minds at the same time

Me

_The Closer the Bond, the Better?_

_Chapter 1:_

* * *

><p>It all started one day, when I was a senior. In High school, that is. I had such a great life, many friends, eight family members living near me, and something just had to happen. While I was on the bus.<p>

I NEVER, EVER want to experience that Damn day again. Why? You might ask?

Because you wouldn't be freaking scared to death, like I was. Very, Very, scared. No wait… Scared shitless…

So here's my story, I am going to tell you.

"See ya later Amy!"

"See ya tomorrow Danni! Don't stay up to late playing my video game!"

"Okay Bye!"

Whew! What a freaking rough daayyy! Danni always plays sssooo many video games, for some odd reason… Oh Well! That's what best friends forever are for, right?

I was walking outside to the bus loop, putting my earphones in that are peppermint blue, and listening "Going Away" by Meg & Dia, on my pink MP3 Player. Peoples are like, "Don't ya ever get tired listening to an old Mp3? Get AN IPOD!" Really? Come on, I think it works just as fine as anything else! Get an Effing life! Assholes.

I stopped in the shade to tie my high heeled boots. Like it wasn't hot, just well nice. It is February, the fourteenth two thousand and ten. MMMaaannn today was when meme died! Except like six years ago. My outfit is a light emerald green that was a collared button up. I had a light blue/ Sky blue skirt on that went really well with my shirt, and white knee thigh socks and light emerald green high heeled boots. We have the Damn-thee-in-hell uniform policy, but we get to pick the colors out as long as the girls and boys follow the damn dress code.

I was just singing lightly, as I looked up, I saw, a blur of fairy wings? Uh okay? Maybe I was imaging things, who the hell knows?

But I kept wondering, _**Uh hello Amy Tillie Sam that was SO not your imagination!**_

My relaxing mind said, _DON'T FALL FOR IT!_ _The DEVILY mind of yours is just pushing you Amy._

Oh well, it's not like I, Amy Sam, is going to get abducted by aliens? Right? I mean, who really wants a long haired Brunette/Redhead that has brown/ hazel eyes, and a rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyy long history about her "Supposed" to be witch family who can see ( and not to mention Get) hurt by Spirits, Ghosts, Demons, After gods, and… Well…

Also a doppelganger not to forget my paranormal gifts. Please! I know right, it's pretty stupid and let's not to forget, you probably won't believe me. I have no idea how I gotten to be a Doppelganger, but let's just say that I'm a teensy, wincey, special. Uh but I'll tell you what I am. I'm supposed to be able to NOT DIE! DO you know how freaking awesome that is? I can get hurt, but not die? Man… *Sweatdrops* I have sssuuuccchhh a long history on doppelgangers powers; I don't know all of it. Maybe it has something to do with my dad, which I don't know a damn about anyways…

All I know is we are Assassins, Shape Shifters, and cold and hot feeling. I am an Assassin, you know like as assassin's Creed? Well that is real! I have those blades with me at all times, even though none of my friends know it, and My Freakin own set of Lara Crofts PISTOLS! EEK!

I turned around, my blades out, and almost sliced my victims head off. Ohh… *IS NOW EMBARESSED!*

"AMY! Don't kkeelll mmee! PPLLEEaassee!"

"Oh Uhh, sorry Skylar, didn't mean to do that." The blades went back, "You know about my doppelganger powers, I am part assassin you know…"

He was pale… "Well…Josh told me too sneak up on you… As a dare…"

*Sighs* I am SO going to kill you Josh! Or kick you where the sun never shines…

"Hello? You there Amy?" Skylar asks.

"What? Oh tell him I will personally kill him."

Skylar mutters, "And she's the top student in band, great grades, and a Killer?"

"Uh Skylar, what are you muttering about?''

"N-Nothing! Heheheh see ya uh, tomorrow!" and he ran off. Before I realized it, he was BLUSHING! Aww… No wonder why…

Then I saw those wings again? Hmm… I have an odd feeling about-!

NNOOO MY BUS IS LLEEAAVVIINNGG MMEE!

"W-WAIT!" I practically scream to the bus driver. He slams his brakes softly and I got on. Damn preppy little good for nothing-!

"Amy don't just stand there, find a seat."

"Sorry Greg. Uh going!"

* * *

><p>Just about home, whew! A really nice time to relax listening to my music and-.<p>

"GET OFF OF MEEEE!"

I still think Collins kids are still preppy. Pathetic too… Sighs…

Just listening to music, "StarStrucked" by Lady Gaga.

*Whoosh!*

I blinked when I saw a blur form the window I was looking at. There weren't so many kids on the bus now, but still… Something doesn't feel right, me being Twenty and all…

I hear a muffled yell, but I didn't pay attention to it. The kids (around ten) screamed and I wondered why. Then my brain finally registered the fact that we were about to crash and my last thoughts were I, me, and myself saying:

_Holy_

_**Mother**_

_Of _

_**Shit.**_

"AAAAHHHH!" I scream bloody murder.

*CRASH*

* * *

><p>Okay… I think I went dreaming in freaking holy la la land.<p>

_**You are not dreaming asshole.**_

_Hey! Shut up She-Devil! AMY!_

Hey I feel sssooo loved! Ok really, where the hell am I?

_*face palms__*****__** you.**_

_Are_

_**Bleeding**_

_Like_

_**HELL!**_

WHA? Really She Devil and holy angel I somehow hear?

*Sighs* YES YOU EFFING IDIOT!

I knew it. Ok getting up now- WHOA!

I tripped and fell on the inside roof of the bus. Clumsy me as always…

All the kids are, gone? Huh… eek Owww me head…

*Mumbles curses to myself* "Damn glass. Whoa I should be dead but, oh my Lorries, what is going on?"

I looked at the glass and saw a big, hugemongous crack that should've broke the whole deal and I was supposed to be knocked out of the window and died, but how-.

_**Uh you're doppelganger powers somehow saved you?**_

Oh, that explains why… Greg!

_No, don't you dare, I sense-._

_**Too late…**_

"G- Greg!"

I ran with speed, but fell on my butt. Man that sure smarts.

* * *

><p>I got up again and ran over to the front of the bus, and found some blond headed guy with two mages and the blond headed guy choked all of the little kids and they were DEAD!<p>

HOLY SHIT, I AM SSSOOO NOOTT SSSTTTAAAYYYING HERE ANY LONGER!

_**Agreed!**_

_Wait… That guy, the blond, his ears are Pointy?_

_**Yeah now you mentioned it, he looks familiar… Hang on, WHAT THE HELL!**_

Uh guys, what are you debating on here?

I started shaking like; you would be effing scared to, right?

_THAT'S KVAR!_

Hmm… Sounds familiar… Tales of Symphonia KVAR!

RUN!

The game I told Danni not to play a lot… Ah Hell!

"Now Vermin, tell where A-012's blood doppelganger is, and I'll let the scum you are free."

"I-I'm sorry, B-But I don't know who you are talking about…"

Kvar grabbed the bus driver's neck and squeezed it, Greg started choking.

"Read her Papers off commander." Kvar said disgusted.

"Yes Sir!"

A soldier came with my papers? WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Commander?" Kvar said evilly.

"Name: Amy Tillie Sam. Age: 20. Date of Birth: July twenty third, nineteen ninety. Height: 5'8. Should I continue?" The commander asked.

That does IT!

NO! DON'T DO IT!

I stepped away from where I was and said, "What do you want?"

"AMY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Kvar smirked, "So this is the girl… Hmm… She does seem familiar, doesn't she commander?"

"You are coming with us, Amy, whether you like it or not." The commander said taking a step closer to me.

OHkay, moving on?

"Leave Greg alone and I'll come with you."

Kvar smiled even wider, "The splitting image, voice, looks, mana, and blood. My Angelus Project is back. I will have **LORD YGGDRASILL **bowing down to me and me only.

OK? And your Damn point is?

"Anna's not related to her though. Not blood relatives or anything Lord Kvar."

I am very, very, scared now.

"Hmm… Take her anyways. Bye wretched vermin." Kvar choked Greg and he died before I was teleported away without Kvar. I said one word before we left.

"NNNOOO!"

**So did I do ggoooodd? No?Yeas? OK FINE DON'T Answer me! *CRYS* sniff... I... *Hiccup* Need a hug... Whoever reviews, i'll give you a hug! Well till next time! Wait an' see wat happens next!**


	2. Okay Wait, WHA!

Solem Angel**: Hello! I'm back again! Well this chapter is going to not quite go by my perspective of the game… Sorry! *GETS SMACKED BY RAINE* OW! RAINE!**

Raine**: NOW what are you whining about? Do you want more homework from me?**

***Gets nervous***Solem Angel**: N-No ma'am! **

_**PHOOEY! She can't give you Homework!**_

Solem Angel Thinks**: What are you going to do about it she Devil?**

**Give her an UPPERCUT THAT'S WHAT!**

Solem Angel Sweatdrops: **Raine please say the disclaimer/ claimer dealie please?**

Raine: **Uh huh No!**

Solem Angel: **Why Not? 0.0**

Raine: **I don't wanna do it! **

_**Why you little-**_

Solem Angel: **SHUT UP ****SHE**** DEVIL!**

Raine: **O.o who's she Devil?**

Solem Angel Nervous again: **I** **DO OWN THE GAME TO TOS AND TOS: 2 so, *Smacks* OWWWW! RAINE!**

Raine: **WHO'S she devil? TELLME OR GET SMACKED 1,000 TIMES!**

Solem Angel: / **Uh HEY**** LOOK RUINS!**

Raine: **Where! RUINS MUHAHAHAHA! ***Runs away*

Solem Angel:** Whew! Okay read before I get mauled! ***Runs far, far, far away.*

Chapter Two: Okay? WAIT, WHAT?

_PREVIOUSLY…_

"_Bye wretched vermin." Kvar said before I got teleported._

"_NNNOOO!" I screamed and kicked._

So that's how life is ended. Someone you knew that was nice to you and everything dies right before your eyes, but you can't. I hate being a special person. Dead when I was born, now I'm going to be dead again, so what's the point.

_I hate being the doppelganger_I thought when I screamed, cried, and kicked before I got teleported.

What will happen now?

"Well Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen…" One of the soldiers who had me said.

"Hmm… What's a pretty girl like you have to be a doppelganger for? I just want you~!" The other soldier said.

"Well then, just go to hell." I growled.

"Excuse ME Sweetheart? What did you say?"

"GO, TO… Hell." I said one word at a time.

Well that did it, he just lost his temper and almost raped me, but the other soldier stopped him.

"Larry, ignore the bitch, we shouldn't be here… We should be near Luin, not Palmacosta…"

"GRR… Be glad BITCH! I know Austin. Let's go."

Grr… Assholes… You just be glad my pistols are away.

_**Amy, YOU OK?**_

Uh yeah? Except someone Almost Raped ME!

_We have an idea! Use your assassin Blades!_

Thank you holy aannggeell, I LOVE YOU!

Then I started to choke. Burning inside my lungs and I was getting dizzy. Larry shoved me.

"Move BITCH!" He yelled.

"C-C-Can't B-R_e_a_T_e!"

"Larry leave the poor girl alone, she has to get used to the mana here in Sylvarant."Austin said.

I LOVE AUSTIN! YOU'RE MY HERO!~

_**I'll be taking care of this~!**_

_No Anile Don't! She doesn't know about vampire mode!_

Wait! WAT?

_**I don't plan to tell her Bastia, I'll give you back in a minute, I promise Amy.**_

What? WHAT? Wait, she devil is Anile? And Bastia is holy Angel? I'll just call you guys by your nicknames…__

…

_NNNNNNOOOOOO!_

Okay… I feel hungry for blood… KILL…

"Get up Bitch!" Larry yelled again.

My eyes turned a bloody red as I got up. They tooked some steps back as they saw my eyes… I was thirsty after all.

In a scared voice, Austin asked, "Larry, was-wasn't her eyes a brown hazelnut?"

"Yes-Yeah Austin They was…*Gulps* Now they're a blood thirsty red…"

"We NEED to tell Kvar Bad! About her doppelganger powers or we'll be-." Austin got interrupted by my deep voice.

"Who Are You To Call Me A Bitch?'' I asked.

Death Silence.

"Anyone want to answer?"

More Death Silence.

"Well, well, prepare to die!" I screamed as my fangs dig into their flesh and they screamed a deathly noise, Magnius desains could even hear so far away.

Then I had full control of my body again. I was shaking with blood in my mouth and I vomited. It was disgusting! I was like choking on someone else's blood.

_**That! WAS Delicious!**_

_You fool! You almost killed her!_

_**She can't die, Bastia, Amy don't spit out the blood!**_

WHY? What is-?

"AAAHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?"

Then the tears fell…

_**Amy, I said I was sorry…! **_

_She's not going to talk to you Anile… I'm sorry Amy, we should have told you... _

"Now what am I going to do? AHH!"

A fenrir came out of nowhere and looked at me. I was shaking, and scared.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I uhh… New here, I didn't mean for you to run into me… I really mean no harm… P-Please don't hurt me…" I started crying and fell on my knees.

I was still crying when I felt some warmth on me. Soft fur, Black, and Blue. I cried into the fur, not knowing what I was doing.

"_It's totally fine, I understand, I been away from home too, I'm not from here either Amy…" _a male's voice said.

I looked up, with some tears going away, some not. That Male's voice was letting me cry on him. That male was the Fenrir.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him

He looked shocked, "_You can hear me? How? A human girl? Wait you don't s__mell like here, you smell like__ pink grapefruit__s."_

"It's a long story. I'm from somewhere called Earth. My name's Amy. I have these weird senses that make me special and my senses are my ability. No one else has powers like mine. I'm a…" I flinched, "Doppelganger." I looked down.

"_Well Doppelganger, you sure have a nice aura around you. My names Jake." _Jake hold out his paw for me to shake. I shook it. "_I came here because first of all, I could smell, & he__ar__ you. Second, you have incredible powers, and I want to stay with you Amy. Third therefore, you need to make a pact with me."_

"A P-Pact? W-Why?" I asked confused.

"_You're the first person that didn't fight me, or run off. I like __you;__ you're nice, smart, intelligent, and no other human can __or will talk to me. PLEAAASEE!"_ He begged.

"Okay! Best Friends Forever! We'll help each other out and get the job done! If we die, let our souls rest in peace! Deal?" I said.

"_DEAL! AMY Tillie Sam! Best friends forever!" _Jake said.

"Uh Jake, where are we to be exact?"

"Near Palmacosta, why?"

"Oh umm… Do you mind me riding you there?"

"No master Amy." He got on his knees as I got on his back.

"Jake I don't like you calling me master Amy. Just Amy. Come on, let's go!"

_**Amy How Do We Know TO Trust This Fur ball?**_

_His name is Jake Anile! And everyone except you trusts him, IN YOUR FACCCE!_

_**S-Shut up Bastia!**_

Heheeeheehheh…__

"We're here Amy!"

"Okay thank you Jake! I'll walk with you here, is that okay with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, where do we go to first?" Jake asked.

"Umm… How About Governor-General Dorr? I think that's what his name is?" I answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Jake answered back excitedly.

"Argh! So tired, need shower! Also hungry!"

"You're not the only one… Hey is that it?" Jake asked.

"Yay! Freedom, next stop after this, the inn!" I yelled happily.

_**Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!**_

_Who you calling an idiot, slut?_

_**S-Shut UP BASTIA! Honestly you really need some time off.**_

_Well… At Least I'm Not the One Complaining about Every Little Thing!_

Really now, why do I even Have conscious's in my head in the first place?

_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING CONSCIOUS'S?**_

Uh you guys that's who…

_**WE ARE SPIRTS THAT ARE INSIDE YOU, YOUR SOUL, and yourself!**_

Hm, nevered knew that…

"Amy, you alright, we're here!"

"Huh, what Jake?"

"Everyone is gasping at you when they see you… Like they just saw a ghost…Plus you're also with a monster so…"

"You aren't a monster, you're my friend! I don't give a Damn what other people thinks, you are with me whether you like it or not…" Then I smiled, "Besides, you might be a hero, and become famous!"

"R-Really now, THANKS!"

"HALT! State your bui- A-Anna?"

"Wha? Who's Anna?" I started looking around.

"You mean you're Not Anna? The Captain went missing around twenty years ago…"One of the soldiers said confused.

"Uh, I really don't know an Anna, but may I please speak to General-."

"General-Governor Dorr! We have someone to see you!" The other soldier yelled.

"I cannot be disturbed Dagwood, I have business to do with Kilia." Dorr yelled back.

"B-But this is urgent! She wishes to see you!" The Unknown Soldier said.

"FINE I'LL CHECK IT OUT! Kilia, Daddy'll be back in a little bit okay?" Dorr said fatherly.

"Daaaddddddyyy!" Kilia said pleadingly.

"No daddy me, it's very important."

"Okay…"

"Now Dagwood, Jim, what's this abo- ANNA!"

"Uh, no? My name is Am-."

"How Dare You! You men should be ashamed of yourselves! This is not how you treat your captain! You treat her with Respect!" Dorr yelled.

All of a sudden, the soldiers saluted me. I started blushing.

"I r-really don't mind sir; my name isn't Anna, its Amy." I made a hand towards Jake, "This fenrir name is Jake, and he won't hurt you."

"Lady Amy, Sir Jake, welcome back into Palmacosta! We are sssooo glad to see you!" Dorr said.

"But? Wha? Why?" I shooked my head, "Please I don't want to be called Lady Amy, just Amy… Wait Captain?"

"Yes, my beautiful Lady Amy!" a voice came up behind me.

"EEK!" I jumped, my blades doing the same thing as it did to Skylar.

"Whoa, she's sure is jumpy, isn't she?"

The guy had brunette hair cut short and dark green eyes. He looks familiar…

"Neil, this is your captain and princess of Sylvarant, you treat her with respect! She's valuable and beautiful as a china doll."

"Milady, what can we do for you?" Neil asked bowing down.

"Uh, can I stay here for a while? I need assistance. I don't know what to do… The desains caught me today, and I barely escaped! Jake has been helping me so far and he's really nice."

"Of Course! We would love for you to stay Lady Amy!" I assumed Jim said.

I bowed, "Thank you!"

Well I got everything I wanted for free; because they said I was the "Captain" and the "Princess of Sylvarant". I wasn't lying or stealing identity, but it felt wrong…

OOOOOO I think this room is awesome! They gave me the Biggest, nicest room I could only imagine. They even gave me a crown, but I'll most likely never wear it…

Jake, sitting on the comfortable couch asked, "Something feels weird Amy, You nevered told me you were a captain or a princess!"

"I nevered knew Jake, this is my first time in Palmacosta. I think we'll go to the church tomorrow, and then leave for Iselia, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, why not, Iselia it is then… But you are wearing your traveling clothes!" Jake said teasing.

"Uh huh NO! Those are really nice too… I know, hey how about- Whoa!"

When I said bout, All of a sudden I've somehow gotten new clothes on. I had a outfit just like Lara Croft's, except a different color, and cape. It was a light green outfit, but with another pair of light blue boots. My cape was familiar too, until I realized…

"HOLY SHIT I HAVE EZIO'S CAPE OFF OF ASSASSAINS CREED!"

*face palm from Jake*


	3. UhOh! Spagetti Oh!

Megan Paige:** Okay, uh sorry for the wait everyone! In case if you never noticed, I did change my username. I used to be Solem Angel, but decided to use my first and middle name!**

_**Well You ARE stupid like that Megan!**_

Megan Paige: ***SWEATDROPS* I know… It's just… FerFrie D. and I was talking and she used her name and I thought, 'Hey I think I should do that too! So I could make new friends!' so I did. I think her and I are friends! I think positively now!**

_**OHkay… You just want friends? What in the world is wrong with you now Megan?**_

Megan: **Uh, I don't know… I just like talking to people that are interested in stuff I'm interested! **

_**Fine, do whatever you want. See if you want to be friends with Megan, you can friend her on facebook I guess…**_

Megan: **Thanks She-Devil! YOU'RE so nice! ^.^**

_**Oh whatever you say! NOT. -.- **_

_Hey be nice Anile, or else I'll tell Jonathan. _

_**WHAT FTW I WILL KEEL YOU BASTIA IF YOU-!**_

_If I do what? Whatever do you mean Anile?_

_**N-Nothing Heheheh, umm… *Turns to Meg and says very coldly* Please just start.**_

Megan very, very nervous: **Oh-oh Kay pl-ease don't try to- *Gets slapped hard by anomounous person* OHH MY GOD!**

Someone says in a very mad scientist voice: **And where do YOU think you're going?**

Now a very, very, very nervous Megan: **Umm… Heehee H-Hi Raine! I was just umm… Going to? See Genis! Y-Yeah see Genis! * Starts getting up to find Genis* G-GENIS W-Where ARE YOU? **

Raine Tapping her foot impatiently and clears her throat: **Ahem. Genis is in Altamira, not Earth like you.**

Megan Confused and pale: **Oh well I'll just… Go over there! Genis!**

Raine sighing: **Please read while I… *Light bulb pops out and smiles evilly at the thought of getting a baseball bat and beating Megan* Do that! *Gets a baseball bat and singsongs* OOOHH MMEEGGAANN! **

Megan thinks: **Holy mother of S-!**

* * *

><p>So as always, I do what I think I should always do.<p>

I went to church and prayed at the altar.

Oh it didn't feel weird or anything, because I'm very religious. But I forgot to tell you how I'm actually twenty years old instead of eighteen. Well, since I'm a doppelganger, I had to wait two years so I was six years old when I started kindergarten. I know, pretty dumb. My mom and grandma made me stay home. But I soon figured it out. Always will be dead, but at least I still have my virtue to believe.

I believe Jesus and God forever. No question about it.

I was all by myself at the altar. The colors red, green, white, yellow, and blue all around me. The interior was white walls with a long, red carpet that went all the way to the door. The carpet near the benches and all around the whole church was green. The altar was a yellowish gold looking color that had a statue of a woman on it. I can't really describe the woman, but she was beautiful. I guess you could say she was a priestess, or maybe a light soul giver like Bastia. But she just stared back at me, just stared back. She had light colored, very long hair. She wore a coat like Raine's, and the eyes. The eyes are a light emerald green color. So beautiful.

"Please let all the people before me not be hurt because of racism, and differences between that hath thine power and the lord themselves. Omen."

What in the world am I saying? Hmm, oh well.

I shrugged to myself, besides, I only know a couple of things going on right now… They are…

People are thinking I am the Sylvaranti princess, and the captain.

Uh, Kvar is on the lookout for me, aka Anna Irving's doppelganger.

Has two spirits inside of me, and let's not forget I can massacre a whole army of bloodlings.

I shooked my head sharply very rapidly. Bloodlings? What the hell is a bloodlings?

_I believe what Anile is a demon of the dark. Otherwords hell which is why we call her 'She-Devil'. _

_**Hey! I can SO not help it if I am a demon. You stupid little heaven freak! Well Bastia is a holy being…**_

So in other words, I'm basically like a coin?

Yep, that pretty much sums it up.

Oh.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a darkish red priestess outfit which had black lines like Colette's except totally different colors and it was a shirt. I had a navy blue color of skinny jeans (MP: I just wanted to put skinny jeans in there for no reason) and my light grey boots plus Ezio's cape. My outfit looks really good with my assassin's cape, and let's not forget my pistols and dual blades I can kill anyone with one swipe.

I sighed. I guess I'm the only one that has to be TOTALLY different than anyone else, while I can't freaking age neither? It sucks. Bad.

"Lady Amy! Lady Amy-."

I turned around to find a priest getting slaughtered right in front of me. I wasn't really shocked but the person behind the priest was… Oh what do you know, if it isn't?

"Hello Amy, so you massacred my two best soldiers, I've should of known it from the start."

Holy mole, this is NOT what was supposed to happen…

"Oh whatever do you mean, Kvar? I don't know you that-."

"Silence, you are coming with me even if I have to drag you myself. Thunder Blade!" He yelled.

"EECK!" I screamed as I dodged the electrical shock. I barely missed it, if I didn't I would be a fried chicken oven roasted too.

So I took my opportunity and ran like hates! I was scared, I mean, if you had an effing stalker hat on your trail, and if you stop, you become a skunk? Nu uh not happening to me!

Okay, the church is at the square… Holy, which way do I go?

I stopped where I was. I didn't know which freaking way to go! Where?

"Lightning!"

I ducked my head down and hit the cement hard! Owww… Owww!

Then say I, saw a horse. A pure White horse. Just staring at me. Looking between me, and Kvar. Wondering, just wondering, who's the one in trouble?

"JAKE! *Whistles loudly*"

That said horse sprinted towards me not even breathing a single beat. I got a quick better look at it. I thought a name for him. Caleb. Caleb was 15 hands high, and had a black mane and tail. He knew I was in trouble, and I knew I was his primary target to run, get, and run the hell away from Palmacosta as fast as he could. At the same time, Jake sprinted too, and saw Kvar trying to fry me. He panicked, and started his Frosty Breath attack on Kvar. I got on Caleb, and he didn't try to kick me off or anything.

"Caleb, how did you know?" I asked the pure horse.

*Whinnies loudly*

"Amy Run, I'll meet you later, I know where!" Jake growled at Kvar.

"Roger Jake! YAH CALEB YAH!"

And so we passed the governors building, inns and stalls and we nevered turned back. While I think about it, I don't think I'll ever see that town again, not in my state.

All the while, now Jake left the party. Caleb is my trusting horse, I nominated. All the trees, green, and forestry we both passed. It was good for the both of us.

Our Journey… Has begun. Never go back. Never go back. So, here we come Iselia!

* * *

><p>We finally made it to Iselia, hometown of Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Raine Sage, and her brother, Genis Sage. It's so, peaceful…<p>

"Whoa Caleb, whoa." I told him.

*LONG WHINNIE*

"Sorry boy, you have to wait here, okay?"

*Snorts mean fully*

"Look Caleb I said I was SSOORRYY! I'll have someone feed you apples, and carrots and-."

"LOOK OUT!"

*CRASH!*

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and I saw two young teenager kids. One had Silver spiked hair, violet eyes, a toy, and a summer garment of light blue clothes. He was pretty short, and started blushing when I opened my eyes. The other one has Blonde, long hair, with bangs in her face, Light blue eyes like the ocean, and a priestess outfit that was a dress. The colors were white and blue, and she had light blue leggings. She had a worried look on her face and was panicking, a lot.<p>

I just stared at both of them before saying, "Hello?"

The one that was blushing said, "H-Hello ma'am, a-are you okay?"

I nodded a little, "I think so… Uh, where am I at?"

"Are you hurt? I'm so sorry; we didn't mean to knock you unconscious! See, we were playing with Genis's kendama and-."

"Colette, you apologize way too much. It was Lloyd who did it, not you." The young boy said.

"Well, Genis you are kinda right…" The one I presumed Colette to be smiled. I grinned a little.

"I'm sorry; I should've payed attention to what was happening around me. Instead of worrying about Caleb." I finished.

"Who's Caleb?" Both of them asked.

"Oh Caleb, he's my horse. I'll show you." I turned to the gate and whistled sharply. As expected, Caleb sprinted into the town then stopped between the three of us. They wowed.

"Hey Caleb, are you okay?" I asked playing a little game I taught him.

*Whinnies*

"Man, he's really big… Umm…" Genis blushed, "Ma'am what's your name? My sister is a healer, and so is Colette's dad."

I smiled, and looked at him, "Amy. Amy Tillie Sam. Uh, what about you?" I asked him.

He blushed even redder than my shirt. "Amy I- I, mean my name is Genis Sage. This is Colette Brunel." He turned to Colette, "Say hi to Amy."

"Hi Amy! I'm Colette! Do you need help around town? Are you looking for somebody?" Colette asked a million times.

"Well actually Colette, I was looking for someone to watch and feed Caleb and see a dwarf named Dirk-."

"DIRK?" They both yelled.

"Y-Yeah? Is something wrong?" I asked confused.

"Nope, he's in the forest, I don't think you want to go in the forest by yourself though…" Colette said.

"Oh, I need him to make me a real nice sword. That can kill all kinds of monsters, and not break or get blood on it. I'll pay him a million gald for it too."

"A-A million Gald? Uh, I don't think a swords worth that much." Genis told me.

"If you insist on going Amy, I'll take care of Caleb!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Please, I'll pay you when I get back." I told her.

"See ya!" Genis said before he and Colette ran off.

_**Wow… They were really nice Amy.**_

_Agreed, you know you should be friends with them!_

Uh Bastia I think I am-.

"MONSTER ALERT!" one of the guards yelled.

Huh?

I turned around to see the monster at the gate. Jake was there trying to talk to the guards.

"Has my master come into the village?" He asked.

"M-Master, oh please don't tell me Lloyd's you're master?" The guard asked Jake.

Jake seemed puzzled. "Lloyd? My master's a woman; she rode a pure white stallion, as she had dark clothes on."

"That hot chick is you're master?" The guards laughed, "She CAN'T be you're so called mast-!"

"Jake, has these guards been nice to you? If they haven't, I can kick them where the sun doesn't shine." I stepped near Jake and the guard.

"Yes, I wish. So where do we have to go now?" He asked me.

"Milady, this monster is your pet?" a guard asked.

I gave him a glare with cold, pierce ice needles, "If YOU don't be nice to Jake, my BEST friend I will kick that spot and will freeze you to death that'll you'll be happy YOUR STILL ALIVE, YOU GOT THAT!"

"Y-Yeah-."

"WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU~?"

"Yes Lady! Yeah, Best friend, not pet, got it!"

"Good." I turned to Jake, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We walked through the forest, but didn't really have a problem with it at all. We were having a fun time, singing "Mockingbird" that had two singers. The forest was beautiful, not a cloud in sight. There was a lot of green everywhere. Then we came to Dirk's house.<p>

"Well Jake here we go…" I trailed a knocked on the beautifully wooden door.

"Come 'in an' sit yer'self down at 'he table." An Irish sounding voice said. The think about that is I LOVE Irish People!

Couple of minutes later…

Okay, so I accomplished the goal of finding Dirk. The house is so beautiful. So many plants, a fresh woody smell, and beautiful healthy wood. Furnished and all.

Footsteps, two feet. Came down the stairs. An Irish fellow or aka, Dwarf Dirk.

"So sorry for 'yer wait- ANNA!" He yelled.

"Uh, no my name isn't Anna, its Amy. I was going to ask if you can make me a sword. It's a one of a kind, called the vocal sword."

_**Uh please tell me you aren't going to be an Alice-Sue too!**_

_I think you're too late Anile…_

"Are 'yer sure 'ya aren't Anna? Lloyd would be so 'pointed."

"Yes I'm sure. Can you make it; I'll give you a million gald."

"For 'ya beautiful gal like 'ya? No I would 'ever take money from 'yer."

"Are you sure-."

"Yes I'm syrre. I'll yer start righter now."

I smiled, "Thanks Dirk."

He said I looked worned out and I could take a nap on Lloyd's bed. I took the offer, and slept. But I didn't notice a stranger at the foot of the bed that was also a demon.

_**AMY! WAKE UP, Jonathan's trying to kill YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE! NNNOOO!**_

* * *

><p>+Dream+<p>

_Everyone was trying to kill us, my brother and me. Why?_

_We were different. Half elves, and half human. So we were outcasts. So it seemed._

"_Martel why are we different? I don't understand." A twelve year old boy asked._

_I looked at him. He was a priest, and had blonde short hair and also purple bracelets. He looks kinda like, Colette?_

_My own light green hair and clothes shooked as I shuddered an answer, "I… I don't know Mithos, I don't know."_

+Dream Ends+

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Amy Look Out!"<strong>_

Stabbed.

I got stabbed. Huh?

I awoke fast as lighting to find the assaulter. No one was in the room.

Just me and the bloody stomach of mine.

"HO SHIT! AAAAAHHHHH!''

Dirk ran up to see me bloodied up, "I finished 'yer sword, wat's yer happenened to ya's?"

"I don't know, I heard someone say 'Amy look out!' an next thing you know, I'm bloodied up."

"When me son get's home, I'll have him take yer to Miss Raine, k."

I gulped and nodded. Oh dear me…

* * *

><p>Mp: <strong>So Good? Who was that demon?<strong>

_**Jonathan me boyfriend that's who!**_

_Aww… Anile has a boyfriend!_

_**Bastia SHUT UP!**_

Genis walks in and see Raine dead on floor: **Hey Megan, WHAT HAPPENEND TO MY SISTER!**

Mp:** I can explain Genis, she was going to kill me to See YOU! 0.0**

Genis: **THAT DOES IT, GRAVITY WELL, YOU NEVER MESS WITH ME SISTER!**

Mp: **AHHHHH! DIRK! HELP MMMMMMEEEEEEEE! :-(**

Genis: **Please review while I avenge my sis hahahaha!**

mp: GENIS!


	4. Nightmare

Mp: **Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy for the month, plus the laptop isn't wanting to work on Microsoft Word for some reason…**

Kratos: **She's been trying, I saw her.**

Mp: **H-How'd you GET HERE!**

Shrugging Kratos: **I don't know… Shouldn't you be eating right now?**

Mp: **I guess… YAY!**

**Chapter 4: Now what happened, really?**

The warm sunlight was dancing on the little brunette's hair, swishing back and forth. The little young five year old was at Lake Sinoa, her mom at home most likely when she saw this man. He was around twenty years old, and for some reason, his clothes didn't look normal. No way did he look so normal.

He had light blonde hair that made him look like he was a god. His eyes were a pale blue, and he just stared at the little girl, like she was fascinating to him. She stared back, and he just smiled an evil smile.

Now she didn't have any conclusions, no not at all. The man was a little scary looking, indeed but something seemed a little off…

Then she saw it. Long fairy rainbow wings.

WINGS?

She saw him look at her like she was his princess. Like she was everything that mattered to him. Even she saw the glint of success in his eyes.

Until they took her away that day. That man disappeared. Never saw her again. That's what she thought.

"ANNA! AANNNNAA!"

Who's saying my name? Luin isn't That big, is it?

I was at the docks, my brunette hair swaying in the wind, as some of it went in the water. Man, I need a haircut bad, or else Anile might tease me.

I don't like anyone teasing me, I mean who wouldn't? My clothes aren't bad. My light yellow dress, with light brown shoes. I had a black jewel necklace on, and my long hair was down. For a band, I wrapped a long, black ribbon to keep my hair out of my face. But…

It didn't work. Out of all the kids that have long hair, I just HAVE to be the one with a bad hair day.

Oh, The Joy!

"ANNA ANNA, WHEEERREE AARREEE YYOOUU!"

Sighing I turned to the newcomer in my presence, my big fake grin on my face like nothing happened. Well you would do that to if you saw a angel RIGHT in front of you, now come on…!

"Heya Anile, what'ca doing looking for me?" I asked politely. The sun was setting and I liked watching it go down. I was surprised that someone was looking for me, it's not an everything day thing anyone can do.

Panting she said, "Well, I was wondering if you could help me out with a boy thing…"

I looked at the five year old girl, my best friend. People call us sisters, because we look alike in many ways. She had a white skirt on, with black dress shoes, and a light pale green shirt. We're around the same height, 3'2 and she's like funny in some odd ways, but serious like a mom. We only have some differences though.

She has green emerald- turquoise color for her eyes.

I'm a brunette, an she's a dirty blonde

She's shy, while I'm not afraid of anything that comes my direction.

But then again, I have really light brown eyes. When I was born, they were actually blue. Plus, our birthday's are totally different. It turns out, I'm older than her.

Mine is February the thirteen, while hers is April the second. But we think of each others as sisters, treat each other the same. But have the same problem.

Our parents are always arguing about when ever, or whoever gets to spend the night with who. We find it hard not to laugh.

A little confused I asked seriously, "Boy thing?"

She nods, while I think. Then I ask, "umm… Boy like…. Who?"

Then surprisingly she jumps, "Y-You DON'T Know? Really Anna? Really?"

I shake my head, "Not unless you tell me, then I'll know. Until then you have to tell me."

"Well, you know that new kid in town. The cute one, that has black hair and bangs?" She asked.

"Kinda…" Let's see his name was um… Josh? Nah. Justin? Nada. Jonathan… YEAH THAT's IT, JONATHAN!

"Jonathan. Jonathan Russell. I think…"

"THAT'S IT! Thank you ssssoooo much Anna! Come on!" Just like Anile's personality, she grabbed my hand and ran with me to find Jonathan.

"So why did you ask me for some advice Anile, I wanted to see my Sunsseeettt!"

"Because I uh…" Then it hit me that she was blushing.

"Aww…. Anile and Jonathan sitting in a tttrreeee! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

She started playing along, "Nu-UH! He's REALLY, Cute! "

"SSuurree." I smiled and Anile did too. Then we started laughing hard.

"So Anile, what'ca gonna do when we get there?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of asking him to be our friends, but I was having trouble."

"I understand, you really like him, do you?" I smirked.

"Y-Yeah, but-!''

*BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*

"What was that?" Anile asked trembling.

My mouth was hanging open, really wide. I was panicking too, but it was Kinda hard to stop thinking about certain stuff going on.

Then before we know it, everything was on fire. Houses, everything.

"MOM! DAD!" both of us shouted at once. But it was too late because one house was collapsing , and most of the wood that caught on fire was coming our way. AWW MAN! Not now!

"Anile. Look out!" I yelled and pushed her out of the way. Well pushed her, but we both were only on a side. Her across from me, I away.

"EEKK!" She yelped as she dodged getting as far away as possible from the house of flames. Then notices me through the flames, "Anna! No, you'll be trapped!"

I shooked my head hard, "GO! Find an adult! Hurry!" I yelled. I felt tears coming down, but she was the first that started crying.

"O-OKAY, I'II be back!" and she ran off crying and scared. Then I was alone, except no certainly way I was going to get out of here…

I saw an small opening I could go through without getting hurt, so I took my chance and got out. Then I started running in random directions, but got to hyperventilating. Alone, Hot, Burns, can't breathe. Until I saw someone. I couldn't describe to you what they looked liked, because of the smoke so I screamed to get their attention. Then ran to them, except they disappeared.

Then that someone grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth. I screamed more, but it didn't work. Then I knew, Martel wasn't going to save me, not even Anile as the fire disappeared slowly, as I faded into the dark abyss.

I jumped up, hold my neck to make sure it was real, or not. It turns out…

It isn't.

But where am I?

I looked around at the house I was in. It's certainly isn't Dirk's cabin…

I sweat dropped, so where am I?

_In Iselia maybe?_

_**I don't think so Bastia… But I don't trust this place… It has a strange aura around it.**_

_I-If you say so…_

"Anile, was that a flashback from you?" I just asked randomly.

_**No, it wasn't. I-I don't remember it… T-That poor girl…**_

_I know, I felt sorry for you guys, you were only five years old at the time. I-I'm sorry Anile._

Then I heard arguing . Yes arguing, but it sounds like brother/ sister arguing.

Then this light feeling suddenly took me over I shivered. Yes, shivered is the word. It felt cold and warm and-.

"But sis, did you think she had those marks at her neck? Before she passed out?"

Wait a minute, is that Genis? How-, what- can I hear him?

Curiously I got up from the bed looked at my surroundings. Huh, strange that the door's closed. Oh well. There was two twin beds, two dressers, closets, etc. But I saw this mirror on the wall, just a little bit above the dresser. With more curiousness, I went to the mirror and sat in the chair under the dresser. Then I took the shock.

In the reflection was a young lady. She had really, really long braided hair, that was always her brunette, redhead color. Her eyes were a dark, hazelnut brown with surprise in them. She had a light tan skin color that made her beautiful. Then she gasped.

I-Is this me? This can't be me, can it?

No, this isn't me, this is…

Am I here? Or is this that young girl in the dream I had?

Shaking violently I got up and walked to the door. But I felt more like a zombie, even though I wasn't paying attention, tripped over a thin yellow rug covering the dark brown wooden floor.

"Oww."

_**Ouch. Didn't that hurt?**_

"No that didn't hurt. Wait." I felt cold and warm again then a little bit lightheaded.

_But, it should've hurt shouldn't it?_

"I guess."

Footsteps.

Uh-Oh.

Then the door opened. A young boy I recognized as Genis, and a young woman that looked Kinda like him was at the doorway, rushing towards me.

"Amy, are you alright?" Genis asked me.

"I-I."

"Genis it would be better if she doesn't talk, she needs healed" then she started concentrating on a spell, since I could see green runes on the floor.

"First Aid." She said, but it didn't feel like it did anything.

"H-Hello?"

She smiled, "Hello Amy, I'm Raine, and I think you met my brother Genis?"

"What did you do going to Dirk's house?"Genis asked me.

"Nothing, I remember I fell asleep, then woke up to someone yelling 'Amy look Out!' then having a bloody stomach. Raine, did you heal me or something? What happened?"

She answered with, "you fell on the rug, and was bleeding. Why, I something wrong?"

_What a offended woman._

"No, it's nothing!" I said quickly.

She just stared at me while frowning.

"Are-Are you staying in town?" Genis asked, stuttering once more.

Smiling I say, "Not for long, just getting some supplies and going to Triet. Since I'm… Traveling!" I said quickly.

"Well be careful, and watch over yourself." Raine told me smiling again.

"OKAY!" ^.^

Not.

So I excused myself and walked around town again. It turns out to be a nice little town. Even though it's bigger than my hometown, Bristow. Bristow, Oklahoma is a good place to live, even though I got in trouble by the principal's how-ever-many-times.

NNOOOOO! II MMIISSSS Home!

You're not the only one…

Oh sorry…

As I was saying… I miss-, I mean was walking around when I saw this bookshop. It was called 'Judd's Reading' so I went in. Since I didn't have anything to do.

As soon as I walked in, it smelt homey. Fresh ocean smell, even though I was wowing. There was some people in there, but not much. Then I saw this clerk, a medium sized teenager. I walked up to her.

Smiling happily she said, "Welcome to Judd's Reading, how may I help you?"

Figures Bristow's not anything like this… Not. At. All.

"Do you have any journals, and some…" I thought for a minute. Then said, "Fantasy books?"

"Yes, ma'am we SSuurree do!" She said. She had short black hair that looked like a raven's feathers, and was medium sized in weight. Man. She's really nice too.

"Okay, how much will that be, um…"

"Rebecca Judd. It'll be…" She put a finger to her chin, "six hundred gald."

I paused. I don't know how much six HUNDRED GALD IS!

"Can you take a dollar?" I asked confused.

" You have a Dollar?" She asked pleadingly.

I nodded fast.

"That's a million gald lady!"

That got everyone to look at me. They didn't look at me dirty, instead, with surprise.

"I-Is that good enough?" I asked scared with all the attention.

A young kid yelled, "It's the princess, I saw her in Palma Costa talking to Governor-Dorr General and Neil!"

I sweat dropped. SSHHIITT this Is SO not good…

"THE PRINCESS!" People shrieked out I flinched.

"I cannot take money from the princess of Sylvarant! Please, take anything you want for free!." Rebecca said to me.

Oh no, not the stares!

"But I-."

"Please I insist! The princess is so special! Do you know it's not an everything thing day to see you, your majesty."

Remind me to cover up more often.

Roger that.

"I-If you say so." I frowned.

She smiled and everyone else bowed and wanted me to kiss their hand and said, "What a lovely day Princess Amy!" And all I could do was weakly smile.

Rebecca went to go get the fantasy books, and diary (**HEY USING FOR A DIARY!**) then came back.

"Now I have a purple dairy, yellow, blue, pink, scarlet and red. With one would you want miss princess?"

"P-Please J-Just Amy will do! PLEASE!"

"Okay…" She pauses. " Amy, which one?"

Well I did sound desperate. I want the dark purple diary!

"The purple one please!" I said a little too yippee.

As suspected, got a bunch of "AWW'S".

She gave me a nice leather bag that was a gold brown, with bunches of apple gels, orange gels, magic lens, money, and antidotes. "Is this all Amy?" She asked.

"I don't need this, I can't take all of this from you! It would feel so wrong…"

She shook her head stubbornly, "I insist Princess Amy, if you got killed, I would never forgive myself."

"O-okay."

Then more smiles from everyone in Judd's reading.

"Uh, I couldn't fit the journal in there… I'll carry it for you." She said apologetically.

"No I can carry it, thank you so much!" I said smiling a big grin.

"You're Welcome, have a nice day!"

"You too Rebecca!"

Then I went out the door to only collide with someone and trip on them. I didn't seem surprised at first, and neither did they, until we saw each other…

Mp:** What a good ending mystery part, don't ca agree?**

Lloyd: **Yeah, I guess… *Thinks for a while then demands* WHO IS IT!**

Mp: **Not telling.**

Lloyd sad making puppy eyes.

Mp looks at Lloyd and says:** Please review…**

Lloyd:** MEGAN! YOU'RE IGNORING MMEE!**

Mp: **Lloyd…**


	5. Oh, well Hello? Big hugemongous Ktagh

Mp: **Hey guys, I'm mostly happy that its Fall Break! **

Colette: **Yep! No school for a while… Aren't you going to miss Danielle Megan? **

Mp: **Yes Colette, Danielle's my bestest friend! ^.^ But I've been having problems in school… I'm FAILING MATH! That's Algebra I, can you believe that! Damn word problems…**

Colette: **I'm sure you'll get better…**

Mp: **I hope so… Oh well, let's begin! ^.^**

**Chapter 6: Oh, well… Hello? Big hugemongous Ktagh-me-jigger! **

* * *

><p>"Lord Yuan, we brought the doppelganger, Amy Sam." The renegadish Desian said.

"Good work except… What's wrong with her stomach-." Botta got interrupted.

"Botta, I thought I told you for her to Not be harmed…" Yuan said.

Oww… Waking up…

I opened my eyes to be in what appeared to be a business office. Why? There was a desk in the room, duh! There was also a Holographic deal, except not a laptop at home where you can talk online.

Man! I still miss HOME!

_**Finally! We tried everything to wake you up!**_

_Idiot… You NEVER LISTEN DO YOU?_

Hey… She's still in a snappy mode?

_**Yeah she is. Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?**_

_HEY BITCHES, I'M STILL HERE! _

_**Oh Shut the Hell Up Bastia! Don't come back unless your pathetic attitude settles down! **_Then what sounded like a door slammed loudly. _**Sorry about that Amy, I'm tired of her attitude for crissake…**_

That's okay… How in the Hell do I get out of here?

"So she's finally awake… She needs healed." Botta said.

_**Everlasting aid!**_

A blue/ white feeling engulfed me as I was standing there looking at the guy Botta as he looked shocked. He had Brown hair, a big-ass sword, a dress looking outfit thing, and I assume he's a half elf, like Kvar.

I am so going to torture that asshole Kvar so he goes die in hell-.

_**Amy, not you too…**_

What are you talking about Anile.

_**Bastia is acting just like that too… Bastia isn't even her real name…**_

HUH? WHAT?

"Botta, did she do that?" Another half elf I think is Yuan said. He had long blue hair that was in a ponytail, that matched the carpet. He had like a Dracula looking cape on, and he looked scaryish to me…

Well to keep me distracted from Yuan, I looked at the room again. Yep, most likely a business office because of the desk (*Sigh* I know again) And he had a dark green chair. Then I saw a small wardrobe by his desk. It was a dark black, not really wood, but Kinda like wood. I thought it looked pretty weird, for some reason but… I couldn't put my finger to it. His desk was a real, big brown! It was freaking HUGE! I mean you could try to steal it, but it would be like five days to get it out of the whole building itself! Which reminds me… I wonder where am I…

I got knocked out, end of story.

But…! Something feels wrong! I mean, I don't know Why and its really bothering ME!

_**How about you get a grip on yourself, for petesake… I need rest so bad… But I forgot I can't sleep… Argh, why am I like this? *Face palm* Jonathan did this, that's why.**_

"_Sparkling angel I believed, you were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear, all of the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember…"_

'_Whoa. That song. It sounds like someone here is singing_.' I looked around the room again. No one was singing, just asking me some questions like I should answer them. Yuan was pissed at Botta and Botta was demanding answers from me. I tried talking to them, but nothing came out! The renegade soldier was examining me, like I'm such a special specimen? That sounds wrong… I don't wanna be an experiment, I just want to be alone…

Then everything mostly disappeared. Except this one thing. There was this woman.

'_Hey that woman looks familiar… Have I seen her before_?' I asked Anile in my head.

Like someone was leaning over me to get a better look at the woman, I felt Anile couldn't really see her. Then I Kinda got a little itsy bitsy dizzy. Then they jolted back so fast, it was like Speedy Gonzales came by and put tobasco sauce in my mouth while I wasn't looking.

_**A-Amy, She's that woman that was in I-Iselia! But she's, oh… I thought she died a long time ago.**_

'_How long ago?' _I asked.

_**Uh let's see… **_She thought for a minute. _**Twenty three years? Ahem. Uh, that dream you had… I think that was Bastia and I…**_

I took a step back. That got Yuan and Botta to look at me. They were asking me, "What are you doing? Did you just sing that song?" But I still couldn't talk. It was like I was a muted person. With no life.

'_Are you saying that you LIED to me?'_

_**I'm sorry, I didn't know… I thought that was a déjà vu, but I guess it was our memory. That's Anna, the little girl, Aka Bastia/Holy Angel.**_

* * *

><p>The room looked like fog, and the people I saw (Yuan, renegade, Botta) was the color red. I myself was a color, a yellowish gold. The woman was a light blue, and I could see her face. She was Anna from my dream, or other words…<p>

"_**Bastia."**_

The woman that was standing there said, "_Sorry about that Anile, I didn't know my spirit wanted out of Amy's body. That song, Angels is what it's called, is special. You don't know why, but I can't tell you neither… It's a… Secret."_

"Angels? But, I don't get this… So are you Anna, Bastia?" I asked her. The guys in the red was saying something to me, but they were muted. Huh, maybe I'm half deaf, or even half dead.

Just the thought made a shiver go down my spine.

She just laughed. "_Well, I'm Kinda am… _Then it finally hit her, _Well yeah because why would I be here right now? Oh well you'll see later on. We have different personalities. Anile and I… Yes and we can come out at certain times like me right now. This is your eagle vision. Your assassin perk. One of them that is…"_

"So why can't I hear anyone around me? They sound really muted. Like I'm underwater or something." I asked.

" _**Just like she said, she sung that song Angels, She can see And hear you as you can as well. So when I sing a different song, the same thing happens to us. Why did you keep it a secret Anna? I'm your friend, and not to mention sister. I cried all day when I heard you either died or captured. I was alone and was all sad, no one talked to me for weeks except Jonathan…"**_

"Hey Anile, Anna you guys sound like you're here in person, but you aren't. How is that possible?"

"_Easy, I'm actually here. We can help you in need. Sorry about my self's sprit. Bastia. She has… Memory loss so if she acts up, just leave her alone. That's why there's so many déjà vu's and memories." _Anna said reassuring_. "She's a part of me as I'm a part of… Let's just say someone for now. But I'll let you know later on, mkay?" _

"Ok… So do I call her 'Holy Angel' or Bastia?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"Botta, what's with that girl?" I asked.<p>

"Lord Yuan, I have no idea, maybe she can't hear us?" He asked confused. The lieutenant to my right said, "Hello! HHEELLOO IINN TTHHEERREE!"

"Ok… So do I call her 'Holy Angel' or Bastia?"

I face palmed. Can this get any worse? First I hear about a little brat, and now this so called "Girl" is talking to herself… is she crazy or what?

"Is she talking to herself?" The lieutenant asked somewhat amazed.

"I can't really tell…" Botta said. "Lord Yuan, should we knock her out?" Botta said as I thought as I saw he had a tiny bit of interest and glint of surprise in his eyes.

"No Botta, maybe she's our answer to her doppelganger abilities that just in case we have to fight her, we know what to do. Take notes on what's going on, little things like that."

The lieutenant smirked, "I read about this once. That the doppelganger has Extra help, such as spirits to be there. They have this one ability to actual see them only if they sing a part of a song to match their ability. Such as a angelic song, for an angelic attack. So… That voice that said 'Everlasting Aid' is an healing technique. That's pretty much sums it up Lord Yuan."

"Voice? Oh, I thought the girl said it." Botta said.

The lieutenant just shooked his head, "No sir, that was one of the spirits inside her. She's leaning on them for support, but I wonder… If she can feel anything."

"What do you mean lieutenant? She has to, she's a human girl from… Here?" I asked.

"No sir, she's from…"

* * *

><p>"<em>So you see that you can call my spirit anything you want. Be careful though, your enemies can hear your whole conversation."<em>

"Why didn't you tell me that before? So they can right this second? Crap! Thus my destination, I Have NO idea WHAT TO DAMN WELL DO! WHAT A FUCKING BAD SPOT I'M IN RIGHT NOW! ARGH!"

"_**Calm down, they hear Everything your saying right now. This is good though, because they think you a loco senorita! YEE-HAW!"**_

"What's with her?"

Anna shrugged_, "Beats me. Be careful. Good bye doppelganger Amy, I'll see you again."_

"_**BYE ANNA**_**!" **

"See yaw!"

Then everything turned back to normal except that I heard a "She's from… How do I explain this… Earth sir."

Uh-OOOHHH… BAD ME… Wait a damn second, I didn't say anything about Earth, did I?

_**Nope.**_

_I'm BBAACCKK again~! Hey, what'ca goings on here?_

_**Uh, Amy's identity is known! About Earth.**_

_How that a happen? _

"I DON'T KNOW HOLY ANGEL OKAY! ARGH! HEY YOU GUYS OVER THERE!" I yelled.

Then I got surprised dirty looks. Hey, I feel really sore… That light feeling went away… Aww man…

"That didn't work so good…" The blue haired guy said. Oh yeah he's Yuan!

"Well you tried sir." His renegade said.

"What is it now?'' Botta snapped.

"YOU DO NOT FUCKING SNAP AT ME, YOU UNDERSTAND! Now… Where am I?"

All three of them face palmed.

"It appears she doesn't remember where she is…" The renegade said.

"Her mana is going off in haywire directions. I'll be back with the machine." Botta said.

M-MACHINE! What's going on? Huh?

"I'll go check out the kid, Lloyd." Then the renegade soldier said then followed Botta.

YEAH… Can I come tooooo?

_**Don't be such a baby, I'm sure it's not that Bad to be with Yuan.**_

_He looks familiar, I've seen him before…_

That shut us up.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Yuan said. I STILL think he looks scary…

I'm going to fucking fight that's what!

No… HHHeee'sss scary!

More face palms.

"This will get Kratos to do whatever we want, when we have his girlfriend."

What, girlfriend?

My left eye twitched. Girlfriend… Kratos… Does he have a girlfriend? I don't think he does…

I put my finger up then down again, about to say something. Yuan stared at me expectantly, but I still thought about it for a minute… Should I say my question?

'_Hey uh, should I say my question?' _I asked Bastia and Anile.

_**It depends. On the question.**_

_Sure! I mean, I don't think Yuan would mind._

I gulped. Okay here I go…

"Well?"

Okay. He won't electrocute you…

"Uh question! Um… Who's Kratos girlfriend?" I asked.

You should've seen the look on his face. Like he was about to pass out. Then I had a thought.

'_I shouldn't have thought of that. Out of the stupidest things I say… Oh hell, I'm gonna die!'_

"AMY! YOU know who it is!"

I Really have no clue… Is it Rebecca?

I had face palms in And out of my head.

I just shooked my head. Yuan looked like he was going to die from not breathing. "Amy."

Okay, now insert the high pitched scream you get from haunted houses movies. Hehehehehe just kidding!

"U-Um… Y-Yeah?"

I heard him mutter, "The spirits in Amy's body, please Help me over here."

_**Hey Amy. **_

'_Yeah?'_

_Hey girl, it's you! You're his girlfriend!_

"REALLY!"

His head snapped towards me again as he said, "She finally figured it out. Now, you will come with-!" But before he could finish, a Big, Red blur ran into him. While Yuan tried to balance himself from the fall, I saw a face of someone I don't even know that much. Oh hey ya, It's Lloyd!

"Amy, how'd you get here?" He asked while his bangs fell down over his face. I couldn't resist to laugh and say, "Heya same for you!"

That got Yuan pissed. Man he's even steaming smoke out of his ears. He yelled, "BOY! YOU RUINED MY PLAN!"

"EECK!" and I hid behind Lloyd. But I accidentally managed to run flat faced into him and tripped on him. My head landing in his stomach, and his head hitting my hand.

_Whoa, who has a crush in Lloyd?_

I don't have a crush on him, he has a crush on me…

_**I guess fate doesn't say that…**_

"Oww…" Lloyd whispered.

"Sorry Lloyd. I guess I got scared."

"YOU HURT MY CAPTIVE YOU BOY!"

"AWW… Not another fan club!" I whined.

Lloyd just blushed. " I guess you could say that. Who's this dude, and what's in his cape?"

"NOTHING BUT BLACK!"

Lloyd and I sweat dropped.

"Man talk about a bad pun…"

Lloyd answered with a , "Yeah this Moron need's to work on his jokes."

'_Is it getting hot in here?'_

"MORON WHY YOU!" then on cue there's that little ball of electricity. I squealed. Lloyd put his exsphere hand up on his other one to block the attack.

Then Yuan calmed down when he saw Lloyd's exsphere. "Oh. You're the pest, Lloyd."

That got Lloyd's attention to get up. Aww shucks, I was getting warm too!

"Who are you to asked for my name?"

"He's Yuan, who is very scary! He almost killed-."

Speaking of the Devil, Botta's back!

"Sir I received a report the chosen's group is here!" Then he was really surprised at Lloyd, "Now this is amusing, your Lloyd!"

"Him." I finished.

"Your that desian that attack Iselia!" Then grabbed one of his swords out.

"HEY! I'M HERE! YOU KNOW!" then asked Lloyd, "did you get my weapons?"

He nodded while still blushing.

"Our plans will be ruined if he sees me Botta."

Jeesh what a Cornish line. I just stared at the door. I don't want to listen to corny lines…

"_Sparkling angel I believed, you were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear, all of the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more."_

Then Kratos, Colette, and Genis came in. I was relieved until Yuan said…

"She's coming with me Botta! Next time Lloyd, your mine." Then turned to me and sweat dropped. "She's doing this again?"

Lloyd and Kratos noticed me still on the floor. "How did you get here-." But Kratos got caught off as Yuan grabbed my arm and jerked hard.

"OWW! HEY!" But I was off the floor and almost through the door that had the warp pad when Kratos grabbed my other arm and jerked it hard too.

"Let her go." He seethed. When did he get serious.

Then I had another memory.

**_*Memory*_**

"_Kratos?"_

_He turned to look at me and the baby in my arms. "Yes Anna? What is it?"_

"_Can Lloyd see your wings?"_

_He smiled a fatherly smile, "Yeah Anna, he can." Then these beautiful wings came out. They were different kinds of blue, and not too long or short._

"_WUNGS! WUNGS MOMMY WUNGS!" Lloyd yelled happily._

"_There wings Lloyd." Kratos corrected._

_I just smiled back._

**_*Memory Ends*_**

Kratos had that pale look again as he hold on with determination. I could just stare at him, seeing those wings even though they aren't there.

'_So he's an angel. From the song_.'

I gasped a scream, "LET ME GOOO!"

"Let go Kratos!"

"You let her go Yuan!''

'_A-Angel? Of course_!' I said in my head as I remembered that part from the song.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more._

He's an angel that can't escape. I never got that. Well I should know since I played it a lot!

Then I slipped out of Yuan's hand and Kratos at the same time. Then a _' HO SHIT_!' came to my mind as I slammed into A wall and hit my head hard. This time I felt it.

But why is everything so blurry?

I thought as I heard arguing between Kratos and Yuan about me. Aww… I'm loved!

Then I realized I was going to either scream, or sit there like an idiot while everyone stopped fighting and yelled at me as I passed out again for the thirtieth time.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, who do we have here?"<p>

"This little girl is perfect for the Angelus Project Lord Kvar!''

Argh, crap where am I now?

I hesitated a little before I opened my eyes, and as it turns out, I got blinded. I CAN'T SSEEEE! WHY IS Everything so HHAAZZYY!

"Lord Kvar, she's awaken."

I squinted. No way, I wonder what happened?

Oh yeah… Let's see…

Crap! I can't remember!

Fighting the awkward silence I ask, "H-Hello? W-Where am I-I?"

Then that's when I saw two figures. Two men, one was a short blond guy, that had scary cat looking eyes, and a staff. The other, A typical soldier that had a helmet covering his blue eyes, and a sword. I think that guy is…

I ssstttiiilll don't remember guys!

"So who is this Sir?" The soldier asked. The one I think is Kvar came past me as he went to the electrical looking deal. Now that I think about it…

I'm strapped to a chair! Oh Martel, please help me!

I looked down at the chair. Yep really strapped into it, but I wonder why I'm here… I don't remember coming here, unless I probably have a really bad memory.

The guy I'm calling Kvar looked at some papers then back at me and smiled a horrible looking grin. I flinched when I saw it.

"This young girl is Anna Irving. Age: Five, Birth: February the thirteenth. Hair Color: Brown, Eyes: Light brown. Loves sunsets." Then looked at me again. "Hmm, Robert, what do you think her number will be…"

The soldier Robert smiled even more horrifying. "How about A-012 Lord Kvar?"

He hesitated for a moment before looking at me again. I gulped. Staring isn't good on me, it's like a phobia. "Well Anna is a good girl. She's from Luin, and didn't you say she saved her best friend, Anile?" Kvar asked.

I Remember now! PLEASE, CAN I GO?

Robert answered, "Yes Lord Kvar she did, so nice to save her friend meant to die, Heh you should've seen their last reunion before I drugged her."

R-Reunion? Wait…

"T-They think I-I'm dead?" I croaked out.

"Yes A-012, they do. Now, shall we start Robert?" Kvar asked.

This doesn't seem to be very good…

Robert went somewhere to get something while I screamed when Kvar put a cloth over my face, NOT NOW!

"AAAGGHHH!" But I got muffled as I smelt horrible stenches of alcohol burning my nostrils. I gagged and cough and choked then that's when I saw it.

A red burgundy crystal. Robert was going to put it on my chest.

'_I don't want a crystal, I want to go home_!' I said as I went back into the abyss, except I went limp.

"My Anna Angel, what's wrong?" Kvar said, laughing mockingly.

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHH! LET ME GOOOO!"<p>

I woke up in a startled sweating position, hitting my head on someone hard then falling back into a pillow. OH, What a woozy. Huh, Where am I?

That was another memory, wasn't it?

_**Yeah.**_

Is Bastia still here?

_**Sleeping when you fell unconscious again. Before you ask, your with Lloyd's group.**_

"Ouch. Man I'm getting hurt a bunch today professor…" Lloyd whined.

"ooohhh, hheelllloo! Sorry Lloyd."

"No harm done." Lloyd answered me back. I got up slowly. Turns out I hit Lloyd by jamming him in the back while they were talking about random stuff. The professor and Kratos is standing up, while Colette, Genis, and Lloyd is on one of the beds. Turns out Lloyd was checking my head, for something…

Realizing Lloyds really close I asked, "Lloyd? What are you doing?"

He just grins like a complete idiot and says, "Hold still." He comes closer and closer and stands up to look at my head. I sit still eyeing him crossed eyed, wondering what the young swordsman up to. He gets closer, and closer, and…

Pokes my head.

"OWW! LLOYD! OOWWWW!" I whine hard looking hurt and wincing. Lloyd just looks at me like that shouldn't have happened.

Then while he's still eying me, he says, "Professor Raine, that shouldn't have happened… What's wrong with you Amy?"

Then everyone stares at me. Not again…

"Huh?"

Raine and Kratos comes to me bed. Raine studying me, "Do you feel okay Amy?" She asks curiously.

I look at her like she's a crazy maniac. "Yeeaahh. Why?"

"Do you know what happened earlier?" Kratos asked.

"Earlier? Uh hang on." I thought. And thought, '_What happened.'_

A minute passes.

More minutes…

Na-dah clue.

Looking at Kratos confused I say "Nope. Sorry."

Raine smiled a warm smile, "It appears she has a half concussion and-." Then she sees my stomach with blood on it. She looks at my stomach, back at me, then she tells me, "You did something else earlier too."

Curious I asked, "I did?"

Then those looks went to my stomach. Lloyd and Genis started talking.

"She got into a fight with a captain Desian." They both said at the same time.

They got half raised eyebrows from Kratos. "Start talking." Raine told them.

Lloyd looked at Genis, "Well, Heh, you see… Lloyd and I came to Triet and through the gate when we saw desians walking by…"

Then Genis to Lloyd, "Then we Kinda hid behind Noise. Then we saw this person walking with a hood on. So we wondered and got closer, but the so called 'Captain' beat us to it and pulled the hood. Then we saw Amy. She said some stuff, but…"

"Oh, I saw them so I threatened the captain so he would let me go, before I killed him."

Kratos turn to ask, "So how did your abdomen get bloodied up?"

" Uh… Well…"

* * *

><p>'"<em><strong>What's so funny? In the face of death?" I asked confused.<strong>_

"_**You must be that girl, Amy. A-012's doppelganger. I have strict orders not to kill you, Kvar will be pleased… Men!**_

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." I ended. I didn't tell her any of the parts about <em>"KILL BLOODLINGS" <em>mode or my super speed. The professor examine me more before saying, "Did you feel it."

'_Yes, I felt it!'_ I wanted to say. But instead I said "I don't remember."

Kratos however didn't believe me a single bit about my 'I don't remember' part, but pretty much everyone did.

Raine sighed and turned to me. "Well, come on now, I need to check your stomach Amy."

"I'm good though Raine OUCH!" Turns out she slapped me hard, on my stomach as proving her point. Mumbling I pulled my shirt up to my belly so she could see it. Everyone gasped, and Colette was the first one to point it out.

"A-Amy, this looks bad. It looks…" But Lloyd finished it for her.

"Gruesome."

I looked at my stomach. I had a blood spot still seeping crimson blood everywhere and it looked infected. I almost vomited.

"First Aid!"

_**Everlasting Heal!**_

I felt two first aids, that you could see was a green. It wasn't very effective neither…

But the Everlasting Heal was, and it was a light blue color like last time, and everyone awed.

"SIS! Did you do that?"

"Professor Raine that was Cool!"

"Yeah!"

"Mister Kratos, did you do that too?"

Raine and Kratos just stared at me while I just cock my head to the side confused, about what's going on. They stare at Lloyd, Colette, and Genis before Raine says, "Come on, let's go to our rooms." Then she turns to Lloyd, "Please finish that exsphere." Then Kratos, "Can you watch her Kratos?" He nods.

What am I, chopped liver and onions?

Finally and not least me, "Amy, would you mind coming with the chosen of regeneration? Colette's the chosen. She's going to regenerate the world."

FINALLY, I GET MY PART IN!

Smiling I say, "Sure, I have nothing else to do, and besides… I could… Help you!"

"Okay Amy, See ya tomorrow!" Colette chirped.

"Yep!"

Heh. So much like Danni… Aww Shucks, I miss her!

Before leaving, Raine said, "Amy is it okay if you sleep here tonight, so Kratos and Lloyd can watch you for now *Whispers something to self*?"

I'm pretty sure I heard on.

_*Yawns* Yep she said on._

_**Oh, hot guy & room= *****_

I can't feel my face. ME? W-With T-Two G-Guys? I-Is She-She NUTS?

My face blushes an argue mental red, that doesn't go away. I guess I can't escape…

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more._

Screw You! SCREW YOU FATE!

"Okay."

Then she goes out the door, probably laughing herself to death. Well then, I'll just go over to the bathroom and…

Lloyd and Kratos take their jacket/ or cape off right in front of me. Damn!

Like a fool I run to the bathroom and slam the door shut.

Then she runs to the bathroom and slams the door.

Kratos and Lloyd just stare at the door.

"Kratos… Did she just run?" Lloyd asks.

Kratos looks at Lloyd, "She might had to throw up…"

"Oh." Then Lloyd goes back to work. Kratos grinning. And thinking,

'_This is sure going to get interesting tonight._'

* * *

><p>"Okay, they shouldn't be naked, right?"<p>

Face palms from both. 

_**Stop being a wimp.**_

"I'm not a wimp!"

_**Prove it… **_Anile said crossing her arms.

"I will!"

_This isn't going to be good…_

* * *

><p>"Kratos?" I say quietly.<p>

"Yes Amy, what is it?" Kratos asks me.

"Well... Can you rub my head?" I ask.

He gives me a death stare as in saying, '_Do What_?'

"Why?" He asks.

"Uh, because it really hurts… Like I have a knot on it…" I say.

"Sure."

Lloyd looked up from his work and literally his mouth flops open. Like he never thought Kratos would rub my head.

To tell you the truth, neither did I.

"Well first you need to sit in a chair, or on the bed if you don't mind." He said emotionless.

"Okay." I looked around the four bedroom room and find a chair. I go sit down in it as both of the guys stare at me, like I'm a complete fool.

I hear laughing from someone in my head, aka Anile.

_**!**_

I swear I will kill you Anile. If it's the last thing I do. Go die in a corner and never come out again.

_Uh, Anile you shouldn't do that… Doesn't Kratos remind you of Jonathan?_

Complete and utterly silence.

Thank you! SO MUCH BASTIA, I LOVE YOU!

I got a stammering Bastia,_ Uhhhhhhhh n-n-n-no p-problem…_

Then Kratos comes over, as Lloyd stops and comes over too. Huh, I wonder why?

"Now, where does it hurt?" Kratos asks me.

"On the left side of my head And the back of my head." I say embarrassed to do anything else.

His hands get on my head, and starts massaging my head. It feels really good until he gets to the sore spots.

"Oww…" I say quietly.

No massaging. I look up to see Lloyd staring at Kratos, while Kratos looking very closely to my head. So closely, that I'm getting Kinda scared at this silence, it's really killing me. Bad…

"Is something wrong?" I ask scared.

Kratos nods, "Yes, there appears to be a-."

"VERY, big bump, like a hill."Lloyd finishes for him. Kratos looks at him like saying '_Know-it-all' _. If you was there, you'll probably laugh.

I gulped from my seat. "Is it… Bad?"

"Nothing I can't fix." Kratos answers pretty much. He goes to his bag (Hey there's bags in here!) and gets something out. Lloyd and I stare at each other like '_HEY… What's he doing?' _until he comes over to us with some head lotion and bandages?

"Uh Kratos, does she really need the bandages?" Lloyd asks while I try to take in all the stuff that's happening.

"Lloyd its necessary for her to have the bandages on her head."

"Oh that's okay, I wouldn't mind if it's not going to bother me." I say cheery.

"Yeah, it's not bad Amy!" Lloyd says to me, putting on a cheery smile with me.

"Lloyd… It's pretty bad. It's still bleeding, though I wonder why. And what's with those marks on your neck?" Kratos asks me while rubbing the lotion on my head.

"Marks?" I wonder if its what's Genis said.

"Amy, look at me for a second." Lloyd demanded a little. I look at him, and wonder '_What Marks? HAH, I don't have any-!"_

He suddenly sees my hair, and moves the braid away from the right side of my neck. Then suddenly looks at me solemnly. I give him a confused look and look at Kratos while he's bandaging my head this time. But can't help to wonder, '_Why do I have marks on my neck?'_

When Kratos is finally done he looks at it, and examining me in the process. I just stare. '_So Kratos is an angel? But.. Why did I have a memory of him?'_

Maybe I know him. But I never been here before though! All I know is that he's an angel, had a wife Anna…

'_OH MY GOD!'_

I look away to the wall, where there was a window and looked outside. Does, Lloyd know? I-I mean I would want to know if my dad was by me or something.

I still will be glad when all of this is over.

With a hand in my face all of a sudden I jump. Lloyd is waving his hand in front of me back and forth. I just look at him, sadly as I see the resemblances.

_a.)Hair_

_b.)faces_

I sigh as Lloyd looks at me with a worried expression. Kratos tilts his head a bit and looks like he was watching my every move. I have to break the silence. So I go and say it.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, your good." Kratos says.

"Amy, are you-." Lloyd asks.

"Where are we?" I ask standing up because the seats getting uncomfortable.

Lloyd answers me, "In the very hot desert! Triet."

"Oh, uh is it okay if I get some fresh air? I need… Uh, a… Thing…" I say trying to make up something as I go.

"Sure, come back before 12." Kratos says a little worried. I wasn't the only person who heard it because Lloyd turned to him and looked surprised too.

"Thanks…" I say before I go to the door and go through it. Before I head out, I hear a "Do you think she's acting weird?"

"Yes, she's hiding something. You see it too?"

"Yep. Maybe… We should talk to her more…" Lloyd.

"Not now."

* * *

><p>I basically go out of the inn and into the stable to check on Caleb again. Yes if you're wondering, yes it's like "Caleb this" and "Caleb that" but I needed alone time.<p>

Instead I find that big animal thing again. This time it looked at me sadly, like I won't allow a little kid to sit with me. I sit in the big pile of hay and sigh as I motion him to sit by me. Man he was there in like a SECOND, I almost fell of the pile, but the animal grabs me before I do. Shaky I mutter a "Thanks." It licks me in the face. This thing scares me, and if you're wondering why, it's really big. Real big things scare me real bad…

"So, how are you? I know you probably don't understand me, but it's okay, I need some alone time anyways…"

_*WHINE*_

"Good I guess. Are you good at telling advice? I sure as hell need some."

He stares at me like hell is a bad word. Taking the silence I look at him with a '_whatsamatter_' look. He just shakes it off, like telling me to go on.

"Well… You see… You probably wouldn't understand me anyways."

_Anna, you speak nonsense, I can hear you perfectly fine!_

I fall off the pile of hay like I did an Animated fall. He quickly gets up and comes over to me and turns around so I can take his offer to have help. Taking the offer, I grab his tail while he pulls me back on the stack of hay. Looking at me surprisingly he says, _YOU COULD HEAR ME ALL THAT TIME WHEN THAT B-B-BULLY TOOK YOU AWAY!_

"Umm… Sorry… I got… Scared… I don't even know how this is even going on! I could Never talk to animals before I came here! EVER! This is so weird…"

He gave me a glare, _Oh I get it now! _Heh, he sounds British! _You're not Anna!_

Answering him back I said, "Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner ladies and gentleman, and his name is… Err, is…" Then turning to the animal I say Irish, "Oi, what's your name?"

_Lloyd and Dirk calls me Noise. Before you ask me, they think I'm a dog… _He sighed in annoyance.

With a questioning look, I ask, "What are you then Noise?"

_Protazoan. I've been here more than you have, uh…_

Smiling I say, "Please Noise, call me Amy. Doppelganger Amy Tillie Sam at your service!"

Surprised he says, _YOU! A doppelganger? No wonder you look like Lloyd's Mum! I haven't seen doppelgangers for centuries!_

"I guess you could say that…"

* * *

><p>Standing in the darkness, waiting by the stall, is a mysterious man. He has Black Bangs, and hair, but his eyes… They're so… Pearl White, or an Icy Blue, you couldn't really tell. He waits… And waits…<p>

For the girl he was standing over in Iselia, Amy.

* * *

><p>Well Noise and I talked for awhile before I realized what time it was. So saying bye to Noise, I exit the corral and head to the inn. The inn, however was locked. I tried opening it, but instead get a nice hot breeze. But the breeze turned into a hot sandstorm, and was furious! I try again, but to no avail, nothing worked.<p>

Seething I say to myself, "Damn blasted head of mine, I wonder if my brain cells are dying?"

No answer in my head.

"Hello in my head! Earth or Sylvarant to Bastia and Anile!"

Still no answer.

"Huh, I guess I'm dreaming." I say as I go to the inn. Once I reach the inn, the wind suddenly, like trying to stop me from going in, went out of control like controlling a sandstorm, in which happened. Cursing loudly I yell "THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY GUYS!" and try opening the door. No one even comes to the inn's door.

Hyperventilating I scream, hoping someone will hear me. I actually get a response as the storm dies down hearing a, "Hello Anile, been a long time… Hasn't it?"

I turn around to meet Icy Blue/ white eyes. There's this guy who's standing a couple feet away from me, and he looks like he knows me. He has black bangs and hair, and pretty much wearing light clothes. His pants are a light blue, and he's wearing a light brown short sleeve shirt, and a darker color cape. His boots are a felt yellow color and he just stares at me, like I should know him. He has a white bow and arrow on his back, like elves bows.

I answer with a puzzled, "Do I… Know you?"

Startled, he looks at me, squinting. Then smiles, "Apparently not, Amy."

I look at him then realize he's looking me straight in the face. "Uh, I really don't know you, but please leave me alone before I-." Then I got interrupted as he grabbed me by the throat and pulled me to a wall. Choking, I could barely breathe. When we were in an alleyway, he put both his hands around my arms, except on the wall and looked me straight in the eye and said, "Look Amy, you know me. I know you do, I know who you are, where you're from, EVERYTHING. My girlfriend is in you, And she'll be mad if you don't let her out, SO! Here's the deal. You my friend, have a "Kill Bloodlings mode", I could tell you what that means IF you'll corporate with me. Understand?"

'_Go to hell STALKER!' I screamed in my mind._

Then he smiled an evil grin. "Yep, that includes mind reading to."

'_Aww crap…'_

Then an pretty good thought came to my head as I knew I was alone. '_Okay here goes' _I didn't think.

"H-Yah!" I yelled as I hit him where any guy wouldn't want to get hit at. '_AND IT'S_ _GOOD FOLKS!'_

That distracted him enough so I could run back to the inn and stay in there where I would be protected. But it turns out.

'_OH THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT, IT LOCKED!'_

"HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I pounded on the door real loud too!

Then I heard footsteps coming. Walking regularly and coming my direction. I paled.

'_GOD DAMMIT PLEASE HELP ME!'_

* * *

><p>Lloyd just finished his key crest, and was going to give it to the professor when I heard an audible scream. Well I'm an angel, so most people probably wouldn't hear it.<p>

But I could, ten times than a regular human.

I got up from the bed I was laying on. It's around seven, where is Amy?

Curious, I went in the lobby, and could hear a woman scream "Help Me!" The door looked like it would fall down, but it won't. I was going to help the woman, but I guess she couldn't hear me. I checked the door.

Locked. Locked? The inn keepers don't lock the door.

I unlocked it, then cautiously open it to find a woman sitting at the doorstep crying. I go up to her, and recognize it's Amy. I wondered suspiciously why she's was crying.

"Amy, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"KRATOS HELP ME!"

* * *

><p>Me crying, Heh I prefer not. But if you had a fucking stalker, you would be too.<p>

Kratos asked me why I was crying. He didn't see the blood on my hand until I got up and hugged him hard. Then that's when I got bombarded with questions from him and Raine when he carried me to the room.

Raine was looking at my hand and healing it the best she could while Kratos asked the questions.

"Amy what happened?"" He asked.

"I-I went to the stall, to check on my animals, and Noise."

"Did Noise bite you?"Kratos asked annoyed. _Noise I'm going to kill you! _He thought.

"NO! He didn't! I was coming back when this sandstorm came and I tried to open the door! I thought someone was playing a prank, but this G-Guy!"

Then Raine's head jerked up fast, "He Hit You?"

I nodded. "He thought I was this Anile person. So he called 'Anile' which was supposedly me. I turned and said that's not my name. Then he said he KNEW everything about me and grabbed me By my throat to the alleyway. He had me pinned down and he was scaring me so I umm… Hehehehehe…" Then I blushed.

Raine looked at me curiously, and Kratos just stared as he knew the point. "Kicked him in the private part."

Relief I wouldn't have to explain to Kratos nor Raine since Kratos just said that for me I say, "Yeah… It was self defense. Then I ran back to the inn and tried to open the door again. But it was still locked. Then I screamed and pounded, then I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer, then he…" I looked down and started crying again. Raine got a worried look on her face as she looked at Kratos.

"Amy… What did he… Do?" Kratos asked like he was pained.

"He… Grabbed me again and almost killed me. But he saw you come out and he… Instead of killing me with that knife he had, he!" Then I gotten a shiver. They looked at each other, then to me as I said, "Bit me."

"So that's what happened. Kratos, can you watch Amy for now? She needs sleep."

"Sure. Would you mind Amy?" He asked sorrowful.

"P-Please… I don't want that to happen again." I say a little shaken up.

Raine left while Kratos told me to sleep. I couldn't so I stayed under my covers of my own bed until Lloyd came in. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>HHHEEELLLPPP MMEEE!"<em>

"_What's a matter Amy, afraid of me?"_

"_L-Leave m-me a-a-alone!"_

_He smirked. "Tell Anile Jonathan says hi. And Oh! Hope you like the present I'm going to give you."_

"_W-What A-A-A-Are you T-talking ABOUT AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_He pulled a knife and grabbed my wrist. "Easy I'm going to kill you." He said then smiled, "But don't worry Amy, it won't hurt."_

_I screamed. But he heard Kratos coming and instead of killing me, he bit me._

_Then he ran super speed and I started crying. Then Kratos came to me and asked me what's wrong._

* * *

><p>I quickly jump up and hit me head again, for the fiftieth time on someone. I don't open me eyes, until the person says, "Amy, I know you're up."<p>

Groaning in pain I say, "Sorry Kratos, did I do something?"

Responding he says, "Your mana's going haywire, like you're not even here. Did you have a dream?"

'_Yes, I had a dream. A FLASHBACK DREAM'_

Opening my eyes I say, "Well it's a… what happened flashback. From today. More like a nightmare. What time is it?" I tilt my head.

"Two in the morning."

I face palm and mutter "The horror." Then look at Kratos, and find him a little pink. "Kratos?"

He looks at me and answers, "Hmm."

Wanting to ask, _'Do you like me?' _I shake my head. Then an earthquake started and I say, "WHOA!"

Lloyd was already on the floor and awake as he trys carefully to come to Kratos and I. "H-Hey what's going on!" He asks, and like the earthquake was answering, it got faster. Little things on the wall fell, and pretty soon, the whole room was destroyed, except the bed. I quickly grab the closest thing to me, and hug it tightly as it did to me. Then it stopped and pretty much everyone came to our room.

"Is everyone okay?" Raine asks.

"W-What was that?"Lloyd asks.

I manage to mutter "E-Earthquake."

Genis and Colette perked up from this. "What happened?" They ask again as I sigh.

"Earthquake. It happens." I shrug.

"Umm, Amy why are you hugging someone?" Colette ask.

"What? I'm hugging for dear life on the bed, so I DON'T die. Don't be silly Colette."

"Your hugging Mr. Kratos." She answers confused like.

"I'm What?"

Genis and Lloyd laughs as I look at Kratos. He's holding me gently like I'm a little doll, while I'm clutching him for dear life. Their still laughing when I manage to ask, "Oh."

"Can you let go of me?" He asks a little annoyed and a little happy. I guess he was expecting that.

I stubbornly shake my head. "NO! Because it's going to start-!"

Oh SPEAKING OF the DEVIL!

The earthquake started again and that took everyone by surprise. Everyone grabbed on someone, but Kratos and I still clutching each other. It was pretty worse, and eventually, everyone stayed in the center of the room. It was safer, because all of the crap the inn owns was falling off the shelf's. It finally stops, and I'm still holding onto Kratos. Everyone laughs as Kratos says to himself…

'_I think I like Earthquakes.'_

* * *

><p>We finally arrive at Triet ruins at lunch, and it was THREE words. HOT!<p>

"Argh! Why SO hot All of a sudden?" I yell annoyed.

Lloyd looks at me and says, "You stole what I was going to say!"

"Well only Lloyd would say that." Genis answers but ends with a slap.

Okay, well this is boring as hell. There's sand everywhere because it's a desert. The ruins look okay, since I'm not a maniac, but interested at least (BLAME LARA CROFT'S MYTHOLOGY). There's a door sealed with some kind of rock. Then a rock with some language on it. I ignore the babble and walk over to it and gently touch the rock with the language. Curious I still look at the rock trying to figure it out. Then all of a sudden the babble stops as Raine RUNS me over (EECCKK!) and goes crazy.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asks.

Genis moves uncomfortably.

Then Lloyd sighs and says more annoyed, "Well is she?"

Genis sighs and looks down saying "I've been so hard trying to hide it!"

I go to Genis and say, "Well NOW! At least YOU didn't get RAN over."

"The Professor ran you over Amy?" Colette asks.

"YES!"

"Oh stop being a baby and feel the Wondrous texture of this slab! "

"EXCUSE ME!" I yell.

"I said…" Raine trails off as I say "At least you didn't have bad experiences of almost dying a million different times."

"How did you almost die A million times?" Kratos looks at me curious.

*INSERT ANIME FALL*

Getting back up quickly I say "COLETTE OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!"

I get dirty looks.

* * *

><p>The Seal was hotter than outside. To tell you the truth, I learned a WHOLE bunch of techs.<p>

Yeah… It didn't go to well.

"_Chosen over your prayers at the altar."_

Colette goes to the alter and prays. While she does that I get a little nauseous. '_Am_ _I_ _dreaming_?'

Then the bite on my hand Burns like HELL! I manage to finally look up and she everyone with their weapons out. Then look at the altar where Colette was minutes ago. A monster, and its "lings" was out. They remind me as fire lions (FIRE LIONS) and stared at me like saying "HELLOOOO! AAMMYY! I AM YOUR BABY" but I ignore them and say as my Vocal sword swiftly comes out, "Oh, well… Hello? Big hugemongous Ktagh-me-jigger!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" The Ktagh thing said.

Answering again I say "Ktagh-me-jigger."

Everyone facepalmed. I looked at them with a "WHAT?" face until Raine says, "Amy it's a Ktugach and those are its Ktugachlings."

"Oh… I didn't know that." Then nervously itch my wrist.

"Amy is there something wrong with your wrist?" Colette asked.

"NOPE!"

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHHA! A GIRL! CALLING ME LIKE I'M A PET! HA! THEN PRETENDING SOMETHING'S NOT WRONG! You're the first one on my kill list!" The Ktugach screamed.

I quickly get a bandana and tie it around my wrist then saying, "Bring it on. Bitch!"

* * *

><p>Mp: <strong>OOOOOHH! CLIFFIE!<strong>

Lloyd:** IT'S Saturday! ^.^**

Kratos face palming: **As long there's no school, your happy Lloyd?**

Lloyd: **Yeah…**

***SIGHS***

Mp:** OKAY! SO this is what happened. Today is 11/5/11 and 11:54 Pm. Here in Bristow. Then ALL OF A SUDDEN, A REAL FUCKING EARTHQUAKE STARTS! I've been on this chapter for a week! I'm SO glad it's done. WHEW! **

Kratos: **So she decides to put it in the story with her hugging me. O.o**

Mp Hugs Kratos: **Love YA KRATOS! -.O**

Kratos:** Love… You… Too?**

Mp: **OKAY! Now, oh my. 33 pages? HELL TO THE YAH!**

Kratos talking while Megan and Lloyd laughs:** Anyone want to Review?**


	6. Gulps AHHHHHHH! AND 'Can I die now

Mp: **WELCOME!**

Lloyd and Kratos: **…?**

Mp: **TO MY STORY! ^.^**

Lloyd and Kratos again: **…?**

Mp: **Okay Guys, really? You are REALLY going to start this?**

Lloyd: **Start What?**

Mp: ***Sweatdrop* Never mind. You go poofie! Begone!**

*Crickets*

Lloyd: **That doesn't work Megan, you know that right?**

Mp: **Crap.**

Kratos sighing: **Maybe she needs back in school, for like two months **_**WITHOUT**_** the computer.**

Mp: **NO! Well I couldn't live like without reading for two months! Or else… Umm… You wouldn't be in the story…  
><strong>Lloyd: **Well dad she does have a point!**

Kratos:** I guess…**

Mp: **Oh Kratos, say happy birthday! Pleaze!**

Kratos: **…**

Lloyd: **Dad say happy birthday!**

Kratos: ***sigh* Happy… Birthday…**

Mp Clapping: **YAY! Wait till my uncle hears this!**

Kratos: **What? Wait, your uncle?**

Mp: **Yep! It's his birthday today! **

Kratos has a spell under him, and muttering words…

Lloyd freaking out and running Towards Megan: **M-Megan RUN!**

Mp: **Huh, but Kratos **_**CONFESSED**_** a perfectly good Happy Birthday! It can't get any better than-!**

Kratos finishes: _**JUDGEMENT!**_

Megan falls out of chair again because of another Earthquake and Kratos Quickly runs to her aid. Meanwhile Lloyd gets hit from Judgment and falls out of the window.

Mp screams: **AAAHHHHHHH!**

Kratos: **I gotcha!**

Kratos grabs Mp and looks for Lloyd. But he looks out the window and Sweatdrops.

Mp looking at Kratos curiously: **Kratos? Where's L-..**

Kratos: **He fell out the window during the Earthquake… And my Judgment…**

Mp: **Oh! HAHAHHHAHAHHAHA!**

Kratos: **HAHAHHAHHAH! What?**

Mp: **Thanks to DanteShindo for reading and telling me I put chapter 6, instead of 5. And to my reviewers:**

_Rubrinna, Yamiroo Alice, __The Album Atrium, FerFrie D., DennyTribal, Ginga no Yousei, And the anonymous reviewers that are too scared to post a review. _O.o

**Yes if you guys don't know what today is, it is November the ninth.**

**Okie Dokie, done! Okay here we go!**

** Chapter 6: *Gulps* "AHHHHHHH!" AND '**_**Can I die now?'**_

"Why you!" The Ktagh yelled before saying, "Ah, you must be the girl that has unusual abilities! *EVIL CHUCKLE* Oh, you're so pathetic, you WILL die." Then said something to her Ktaghlings, "Humph, to me."

"Amy, how does this monster…" Lloyd asked as Raine looked at me.

"Know me? I have no clue." I answered.

Then the fight started. The Ktagh came towards me, the Ktaghlings toward the healer's and Colette. Lloyd and Colette went to help Kratos, Genis, and Raine. Oh Boy…

"What's a matter girl, afraid of your own shadow?"

I muttered a "Shut up."

"Hmm, answer me GIRL!" Then the Ktagh's horns flew out or whatever they do. I managed to dodge them, and hit the monster a few times. I got tormented remarks as, "That's all you can do?", "Your just a weakling!" and, "Your just a waste of my time."

Then my bubble broke, "TIME? I AM DOING WHAT I can do and staying calm. However have you ever heard that stop talking-."

"And keep looking ahead? HA- AAAHHH!" The monster screamed. I smiled. Jackpot!

The monster looked at its body or torso, as the 'lings' came to its aid. They shot me an, 'get ready to die' look. I glared angrily at them. "what are you looking at?" I taunted.

The one that went to the left casted a fireball, that hit my upper right arm and scorched some of my cape. I glared at that one and started charging towards it until I heard Genis cry out. I turned to my right and saw him defending some Fire birds. Fire Birds? Where did they come from?

Deciding to head to the two firebirds, I sprint and slice both of them up with the help of the vocal sword. They let out a final cry before lying on the ground motionless. I dash to Genis, and see him trying to rub his leg that got hurt bad with an apple gel. I look at the wound a little more before going up to him and say, "Genis you need more than that. Here" Then I gotten that light feeling again.

'_Man that light feeling feels really good.' _I think to myself as I have a small light blue rune under me. I heard a little gasp, and I ignore it as I think of light feelings. Then I say, "Everlasting Heal!"

The light got to Genis as he stood up looking refreshed. He looks at me and says, "So you did that spell at the inn? You're not a magic user! I-I don't get it?"

_**Hey Amy, we're back!**_

Took you long enough.

_**Well, did anything happen?**_

Yeah A stalker almost killed me, but bit me in the wrist and it burns like hell.

_Really? Who's the stalker?_

Jonathan.

_**WHAT?**_

Yeah. He wanted you Anile, and HE almost RAPED ME!

_**Sorry, Amy. I need to rest… Bastia… You can use our spells anytime now…. Bye….**_Then she shut that imaginary door.

Huh?

_She loves Jonathan. It's hard for her to not forget him. But yeah~! Anyways you can use any spells you want! Like an light angel spell- oops… Oh by the way, love your… Trend… _Then another imaginary door closed.

HUH? WTF?

Then I got slapped effing hard. I snapped at the slapper with, "WHAT IN THE EFFIN WORLD ARE YOU DOING?"

Genis shot straight back with a, "I was trying to get you out of your- Look OUT!"

I turn around and saw the Ktagh, and hesitated. Then I realized at the last second that she was going to pounce on me, like a tiger would do on its prey. With my sword still out and without thinking the reaction through, I grab one of its horns and pull on it hard, like you would do trying to calm a horse down with its halter on without it trying to run you over. It came off and the Ktagh roared.

The roar caught me off guard and I started running away, but its tail came swinging in my direction. I saw Colette and Kratos finish one of its 'Lings' and Lloyd the other before the tail hit my back HARD. I yell as I'm flying through the air and fall off a ledge. Remembering my very bad experiences with heights from a long time ago, I QUICKLY hang on the edge for dear life screaming "FUCK FUCK YOU KTAGH! YOU HEAR MMEE AAHH!"

The Ktagh just laughed as she hit everyone else with her tail. She didn't miss, because everyone hit a wall hard, including Colette. I scream as she gets closer and closer. She comes to the ledge and looks at me laughing more. "OH! Is that the best you can do? The girl that gotten kidnapped?"

"How about you shut the hell up." I say. But fail as she looks at her hands, I-I mean paws? She looks evilly and stares at her paw for awhile before she has a glint in her eyes. The glint, hatred. Looking back at me with her best 'Puppy sad eye look' she says, "Well… Whatever do you mean? Amy Sam?"

"You're going to get killed one day anyways. So might as well shut you're effing mouth up."

Then I knew what was going to happen. Her claws came out right when I had another dizzy feeling and My BACK! It was burning and itching at the at the same time. Then I felt more pain as I tried to look at her. A thought came to me as I squint at her, but nothing comes out. Everything is blurry, and I see darkness. I say, "Helloooo? Who's here? Am I in hell?"

A voice that sounded like the monster says, "Oh are you blind? HA! It can't make this any better now, can it? Oh well, You Will Die!" That last sentence sounded just like Alice. Hmm, maybe it is Alice?

Then I felt a sharp pain on my hands. Then Something came from my back, then I fall forward from rolling away from the ledge. Hmm? I don't remember anything about me falling forward…

The something went away from my back as my vision got a little better. I looked around panicking as I see everyone knocked out. I see the Ktagh, breathing "Its… Not… Possible…''

I run over to her with my sword in hand and grab her by the horn. "What's NOT possible?" I ask Angrily. "That I'm still ALIVE? HA, I have no idea What-so-ever what just happened- AUGH."

She jabbed me and blood starts pouring out. Damn, now I'm hurting even worse. And to top that off, I let go because my wrist is burning again. Why now?

The monster gets up and stands over my body looking at me with its paws on my shoulders. Great! Just Bloody Hell perfect, now what? I'm trapped and besides…

"You can transform into animals, and even to top that off, you're an-!" But something happened.

"LET AMY GO! FROST BREATH!"

I close my eyes as I feel coldness come near me. I get up and shield my eyes when I notice the Ktagh got off of me. Then I see who saved me.

I looked left, and right but don't see anyone. Then I get a "Yoo Hoo!" and turn around with a smirking Jake. Yeah that's right, beat you didn't know monsters could smirk, did you?

"Jake! Heh, I can take care of this, can you give everyone a life bottle or do something?" I ask.

He shakes his head and says, "Well, I got a new Tech! There will be revenge… Resurrectional light!"

A light red goes over everyone's body as they wake up a little hazy. Then see's me.

Everyone got up quick. "What Happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Well you got uh… Ko'ed." Jake answers still smirking at Lloyd.

Lloyd looks at Jake and smiles, "Oh well Thanks- AH!" And trips over Kratos causing giggles and laughter. "M-Monster!"

"How dare you call your rescuer a monster! I am a… I really can't explain now…" Jake told them then looked at me. "If Master Amy didn't have me, you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Amy! Are you okay! Let me heal-!"

"Professor Sage I'll heal her, she doesn't need learned techniques to heal her."Kratos said as he was coming towards me but stopped. He looked at me like giving me a clue that said, 'Did you kill it?'.

I shake my head until Colette gasped, and Genis yelled, "Amy look out-!"

But it was too late because the Ktagh dropped off the ceiling and hit me hard, causing me, the ever so klutzy girl, to fall and trip over herself. Jake Growled, and started a healing spell while Colette and Genis attacked her. Genis ran out of TP. "Genis get some from Jake!" I yell as the Ktagh looked around for someone. Guess Who?

Then she gave me a stone look glare and ignored everyone else, while coming closer and closer, to me?

"SHIT!" I scream as I finally have the strength to get up and run. I run as fast as a cougar, but that was no match for me. Because the Ktagh caught up to me and cornered me to a wall. Panicking, I close my eyes and only saw darkness. Then I murmured a threat, "you… Will… Get… Away… From… Here… Go… To…-."

"Eruption!" Uh Shit. BAD CAT!

I open my eyes quickly and they widen as I get hit with the eruption spell. I wince as I feel it, and it ohmy gosh how do you say, burns!

The Ktagh says, "Girl you shouldn't have been able to survive that, just a matter of time before you'll be stuck here forever."

"Forever? W-What AH! NO NOT NOW!" I yell angrily.

Burning feels my body, and I can't escape it. It hurts. Make it go away!

Then I hear Anile saying, "Heh, long time no see, Rene."

"So I am right, You are the doppelganger! Aw so good to hear you Anile, now I can kill all three of you at once!" Then the Ktagh summoned, "FIREBALL."

Then I said deeper and like that day I killed those two desians, with the thirst of blood, "Heh, your nothing but a pussy! Demonic Realm!"

A Dark pitch black rune went under the Ktagh and I was surprised to see her cry out in pain. It was like shadows uh, attack Kinda like holy something… Wait… Unholy lance is it?

I shrugged oh well.

"So Anile, what made you come out?" I asked while Anile and I was attacking the Ktagh.

The deeper voice said, "Well now, I needed to control you again sometime, or else there wouldn't be any fun now, would there?"

Kratos heard and shot me a confused surprise look as Colette said, "Umm… Die!"

I face palm, well there's her wall background.

My voice came back and I said, "Anile? Can people hear you?"

"Yeah, why is that?"

I saw the Ktagh glare angry at me and ran towards me while casting fireball. I answer while running, "Because I holy mother of fucking shit, I'm going to die!"

"Wise choice to say, Fireball!"

"AH!" I yell as I go through a wall. Well now there's a chosen wall AND a klutzy girl wall in the desert. Everyone's attention turned to me when Colette came in front of me, with chakrams and all, PLUS a angry glare and said "LEAVE Her ALONE!"

Ktagh just laughed, "Why little chosen, you can't even hurt me! I shall finish Amy first, then come back for you. Eruption." She finished it with.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed out deep. Guess Anile's taking me over. I get in front of Colette and say "hey, well now come to me water and ice, Ripple cannon!"

As soon as the fire almost came at Colette and I, my cannon dodged it and there was one of those water/fire beam wars. However while the fire was coming I turned to Colette and look her straight in the eye and say, "Colette please do this for me, go get Jake. I promise I won't get hurt much, just a little banged up."

She looked at me sad and asked, "Oh. Ok. What happened to your eyes? And Amy! You're Pale! And you're!" She touched my face and said, "Very Hot! Like um… A Fire Hot!''

"Huh? I don't feel hot now that you Augh!"

I fell and caught Colette as the fire came through the cannon. I got burned pretty good, but I felt it again. Damn, how many times am I going to be a hotdog?

"Amy! Amy! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please answer me!" Colette said with a tear streaked face and trying to shake me. I wince a little with a look saying _"Oh NO you didn't!"_

I get up and look at her before going to the Ktagh. Colette let a little gasp out as she sees my assassin cape and priestess outfit singed. My eyes lock onto hers and hers widen with some shock. Then I…

_**Colette's POV**_

Oh no Amy!

I run away from the fake Kratos, Lloyd and everyone was focusing on, because I haven't seen Amy anywhere. Those fakes are scary! But CUTE !

Oh right, Amy!

"Lloyd, ready?" Genis asks with a water rune under him.

"Ready Genis!" Lloyd answers. He runs up to the fake and says, "Today's not your day. Sword rain!"

"Aqua Edge!" Genis cries.

It combined with a "Aqua rain!" and the fake died. I winced. I don't like killing alive things, I think it's wrong. Lloyd has a pumped fist in the air saying "ALRIGHT! GOOD Job GENIS!"

Genis just put his kendama away and says, "Justice!"

Seeing where this is going I butt in with a "LOVE !"

Lloyd face palms as Kratos sigh and says, "and hope…"

We all laugh but get interrupted by another Ktaghlings. Lloyd and Kratos goes run at it, attacking it with all their might, while Genis gotten some orange gels from Jake for him and the professor Raine. I sprint to the Ktaghlings, and slice its throat with my new chakrams. Their those flying disks one, and I love playing with Noise with them.

"Light spear!"

"Sonic Thrust. Uh Oh.''

"Lloyd you have to get more orange gels from the professor!" I say. "I'll go get them!"

Lloyd gives me a ok look, and I go to the professor. She's busy healing Genis and Lloyd, because like again, there going all out.

"Professor? Do you have any orange gels?" I ask.

Still concentrating, the Professor says, "Sorry Colette, I do not. How about you-?"

"Amy has a whole bunch!" Jake answers for her. He casts a spell and comes with a new tech, "Whoa! Alright! Water, ICE come To ME! RIPPLE CANNON!"

A aurora beam, a dark blue/ indigo comes from Ripple Cannon, and hits the Ktaghling right in the chest. It cries out as it falls, while Kratos and Lloyd finishes it with Cross Thrust. Lloyd looks to see if it has any gald, and gets five apple gels and a life bottle. Then the Professor, Jake, and I walk over to them because there's no monster's. I give look a apologetic look as Kratos asks me, "Chosen did you get any orange gels?"

I shake might head a no, and Genis gets very tired. "Well that sucks!" Lloyd said annoyed as he falls on the floor. Then he lays for a minute before hearing Genis ask, "Raine, Where's Amy?"

Then everyone looks around for her, but we don't see her. Kratos says, "Well she has to be here somewhere-…"

Then Amy comes flying out of nowhere and is coming towards us. The professor yells "DUCK!" and everyone ducks. Amy flies over us and goes through a wall hard, and everyone flinched as they hear a _CRACK_. The Ktagh runs over there angrily, and stays a distance of thirty kilometers. Well I started walking over there silently while everyone's a long way away, seeing more fire birds. I hear Amy ask to herself, "Well what weary wonders will happen to me now?"

I decided Amy is always going to be my friend, and not a dead one! So I gets may Chakrams out, stand in front of her, and yell out, "LEAVE Her ALONE!"

Ktagh just laughed, "Why little chosen, you can't even hurt me! I shall finish Amy first, then come back for you. Eruption." She finished it with.

"Oh no you don't!" Amy yells as she gets in front of me protectively and a Dark blue rune is under her. A very dark, deep voice that sounded all familiar says tauntingly "hey, well now come to me water and ice, Ripple cannon!"

I just froze and fell backwards. "_RIPPLE CANNON? Jake just did that spell!" _then I gasped as I get up quickly when a dark blue aurora beam clashes with the fire of eruption. The Ktagh grits as she tries harder to make the eruption go through.

Once the fire came she turned to me, like a dead person would if they saw blood and said to me "Colette please do this for me, go get Jake. I promise I won't get hurt much, just a little banged up."

I give her a sad, concerned look. "Oh. Ok. What happened to your eyes?" Her eyes are a very dead red, but not real red. Well doesn't sound good… "And Amy! You're Pale!" She looks all sick, and has no color to her face! She's a very white color, like Caleb. "And you're!" I touched her face and had to pull it away because it was burning fire. I wince because it was like a portal was protecting her. "Very Hot! Like um… A Fire Hot!''

"Huh? I don't feel hot now that you Augh!"

She fell on me and hugged me hard as the fire came through the cannon. I try so much to shake her out of her state, because her body feels stiff. Like an angry stiff. "Amy! Amy! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please answer me!" I yell. I even cry a little because I'm really concerned about her. She winces a little with a look saying _"Oh NO you didn't!"_

She gets up as she looks at me, her back towards the Ktagh. I let a little gasp out as I see her eyes, I can't describe what color they are. I look straight into them and the color looks like a white, green, red, hazel, and blue. Her white and red assassin cape and her nice dark priestess outfit singed. Her eyes give me a "You are going to die" lock onto mine and I go through a complete shock. I step a little back as that voice of hers said, "Colette. I can do this." For a minute I saw her hazel eyes, then a flicker of Dark, crimson red came back. _ "WHAT'S GOING ON?''_

Then the red eyed girl, standing right in front of me, with that familiar voice smirked. "Trust me. You guys will be okay. I…" Then She used her peripheral vision and said murderly, "Need a hero."

_**Amy and Anile's POV**_

Ever get the feeling that you need someone? Well that's what happened to me and Anile.

I need a hero.

I turned around, with Colette gaping a whole in my assassin cape, saying "I… Need a hero."

Annoyed the Ktagh says, "Anile, just what are you talking about?"

"_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today  
>Falling off the edge today<em>

_I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<em>

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Falling from my faith today  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now, (I need a hero, save me now)  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

_I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>I'm not superhuman  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>My voice will be heard today  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time!"<br>_  
>"Pathetic brat, are you? Well DIE ALREADY!"<p>

As the vocal sword came out of its sheath, I said, "Well, come and get me!" Then I attacked, with Anile doing whatever she does.

I ran with all my might, trying to kill Rene. She needed to die! Why won't she already?

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" I screamed with my body cry.

With the sword pointed behind me, I felt… Energetic… I can't explain why, but it feels like… Power.

Then I went SUPER FAST! Colette I saw blinked and said, "Amy? Where did you go?" I tapped her on the shoulder and the deeper voice within me said, "Like Amy said, go."

Then I disappeared.

"Your gonna go far, kid."

"I WILL Kill YOU!" I scream, then my back and body made me feel dizzy. I stopped running as I heard someone ruffling near me, and my eyes were closed. I concentrated so hard not to pass out, then I heard Anile said, "Hey Amy, you summoned me! ALRIGHT!"

"Wha?" I asked, opening my eyes and staring at my own reflection. I stared at myself, not knowing what was going on. Myself sighed, and said, "Amy, its Anile. Not yourself. Now come on." Then she put her hand out to offer it to me, "We have cats ass to fry. And when I mean cats ass, I mean Rene."

I looked at her hand for a second, then back at her. She was, wow.

She was wearing a light red, like scarlet, but not crimson dress, with crimson leggings under it. Her boots were black, like coal, and her hair was blonde. It was curly, and in all sorts of directions, but so curly! Her eyes was a crystal red, and looked so much like a ruby. Nothing was odd about her at all, until I heard another voice.

"Teamwork? HUMPH! Never works." Rene said shaking her head, "But I guess I can kill two people at once!"

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Two people? What are you talking about, Anile's right in my soul, she can't be…"

Anile frowned, a sad frown. "Amy, I'm not in your soul right now, I'm out here where anyone can see or hear me. Guess you're going to have to get over that…" then looked me in the eyes. "Oh! I forgot, I'm pretty much can't lie to you, so just to not freak you out, your eyes are red. Ruby red, like mine!" Then she clapped her hands like a little kid.

"What?" I ask, like a total idiot. I heard someone say, "She's… Two people?" and turned around and saw Colette staring. I freak out. She freaks out. We all freak out and scream.

"AAAAHHHH!" Colette, Anile, and I scream very loudly. Rene just sweat dropped until she had enough of it and cleared her throat. No one heard.

She does the same thing again. No silence. Then she loses her temper, "SHUT UP! AND DIE!"

Everyone's has a look of 'huh?' Then Rene hit my butt. '_It HURTS! LIKE HELL_!'

"ARGH!" I scream, as Anile yells at Colette, "Get out of the way FAST!" Colette gets out of the way as Anile runs over there, with the super speed to get her to safety. "_Show off._" I mutter in my mind. But Ktagh is glaring daggers at me again. So I… Thought of a plan…

"RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN YOU'RE ASS OFF YOU FOOL!" I scream as I run through the hole in the wall. Heh, hole in the wall!

I see a two way deal and yell, "WHAT THE FUCK WHICH WAY DO I GO?" I decided to go left, and run down the cobweb hall. I get to another two way until I hear a "ROAR". Saying "OH SHIT!~" I turn right. But hear the Ktagh catching up. I run and see that I came back into the puzzle chamber we did, and turned toward where the exit and enter hall is. Then I walk a little and get to the end, but not outside. Then I turn around and walk back up to the peak of the walkway where you can see a three way dealie. Not knowing which way to go, I go straight to the middle door.

I get in and saw so much lava, I could've fainted. Well until I heard another "ROAR!" then I panicked again. I heard sweared yells, and thought, "_EVERYONE LOVES ME!" _Then the Ktagh was right in front of me. I gasped and screamed, because René had blood all around her. I back up, but then I tripped and fell backwards and…

Closed my eyes. I did and grabbed the closest thing to me. I did. Then I begged to open my eyes, and then thought _"OH_ _NO."_  
>"MHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh no is right!" Rene answered.<p>

*_Gulps* _"I-I-I think we can ummmmmmmmmmm….. Work some things out?" I asked pleadingly.

Rene shooked her head. "Nope, you have to die, you understand."

I shake my head stubbornly, "N-No I-I D-D-Don't u-un-und-understand-nd! No-not with…" Then I look down. I was on a ledge, and almost fell in lava if I didn't catch anything to hang onto. Lava was spewing everywhere, and it was a long drop. From my distance, most likely around… Forever.

I gulped. And my hands started sweating. '_Aw Man! Not now!'_ I tell myself. I have farmer hands, because of my blood, and when I accidentally get nervous of frightened, my hands get all stinky, and sweaty. I get real angry and look back up to see the Ktagh staring at me like _"Well, aren't you going to continue? I don't have all day." _

"Y-You-you want-want me to GO in *GLULPS BADLY* there?" I manage to say weakly. Rene answered with a "Yelpers, stupid doppelganger! Now DIE! Forever!" And successfully scratching my hand. Yeah, I was holding on the ledge WITH one FUCKING HAND!

"AAAHHH! DAMMIT THAT HURT- uh oh." I yelled. I was slipping and was bleeding at the same time. Rene was going to finish me off when Jake and Colette and the gang ganged up on her. While everyone was busy with Rene, I slipped and said, "Well this aaaaaassssssssssss!" I screamed while falling. I saw another ledge and quickly grabbed it and yelled "HELP ME!" I started slipping again and sighed, then gulped. '_So this is how I end? Well I'm pretty sure I can't come back to life if I'm in lava…' _I look down and started hyperventilating, '_Why Me?' _I ask whoever's in the cloudy castle in the sky, which I couldn't see. '_That's… A shitty long drop… MAN! I'M AGGRIVATED!' _Then the burning started again. I looked at the vocal sword, that I let go when I tripped, that was stuck in the rock, where Rene stood moments ago. How it reminds me from how its stuck in the rock, is like King Arthur.

"Damn, I read way too much mythology!" I said to myself angst. If I think too much, I'll get a migraine. And a migraine…

"Oh god, I'm going to throw up!" I yelled. Then closed my eyes tightly and said over and over, "youaren'tgoingtothrowup!" A zillion times. Well it worked. Sort of. But I felt I was slipping again then changed it words, "heroherohero, save me!"

As soon as my hand slipped again, another strong hand grabbed my arm. With my eyes tightly closed, I felt like I needed a break. I was on a ledge for almost FORTY MINUTES! No wait… FOREVER!"

_**Okay I'm back! **_Anile yelled.

'_Well thanks a lot for umm… NOT saving me!'_ I yelled angrily.

_**You're welcome, since hot guy saved your ass from being roasted ass.**_ She answered sarcastically.

WHAT? I-I mean WHO saved me?

She said something I couldn't hear, so I repeated what I said again. She sighed and said, _**Kratos saved you.**_

He did?

_**Hey bitch, use your own eyes for once!**_ She yelled.

Okay… I thought scared. I hear Lloyd say "Amy help us!"

I open my eyes and see Lloyd holding my sword. But I'm still hanging above the lava. Then I looked at my arm, and see a hand clutching tightly to it. I follow where the hand goes and see Kratos angry like. I start panicking and think, '_NOW I WISH TO Fall INTO THE LAVA!'_

_**See my point? Like Him?**_

Not that asshole angry glare at me, but other than that, yes.

_**Good. Oh and now you get to answer a-thousand-million-questions!**_

Good god, can I die now?

Yeah a angry Kratos, means 'Torture for life.' When he lift me up and I felt the rock, I almost kissed it. THAT my friends is how much of a phobia I have of heights.

When I got up, Lloyd knocked me down and pinned me to the ground, by my hands. More pissed off than ever, I yell, "Lloyd what are you doing?" He keeps a tight grip, like not going to let go as I say, "I'm Afraid of Heights! OKAY! LET ME GO!" Then he answers me.

"No. Not until you tell us how you knew the Ktagh!''

_**OOOOH BURN!**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP ANILE, I'M GODDAMNED TIRED OF SLIPPING AND FALLING OF LEDGES AND INTO A DOOM DAY!" I Scream as I closed my eyes again and start shaking. Lloyd grip loosens a little and I feel eyes on me again. Then Raine asks, "Who's Anile?"

I don't answer, and Lloyd grips tighten again. Eyes still closed I seethe, "'..."

"Amy… Answer please." Lloyd says a little hurt.

Opening my eyes, I have the sudden urge to break into tears. But I hold them back and stare at him. He looks all tired, and sad that I can't tell him the truth. I get a little dizzy and want to puke, when he suddenly lets go fast. Everyone but Colette asks "What's wrong Lloyd?"

Lloyd sits on top of me so I can't get away. I get really angry and try everything to make him let me go. I fail so I think of how this is going to effect the plot in the story. I stubbornly close my eyes again and keep them tightly closed. Lloyd tries to make me open them by shaking me, but I have them tightly closed so I wouldn't start crying. I'm emotional, okay?

"Her eyes, Kratos?" He asks. Kratos comes near me, I know because I hear footsteps close to me. Kratos asks, "What is it Lloyd?"

"What color was Amy's eyes when you saw her?" He answers. Kratos hesitates before answering Lloyd, "Hazel brown. Why do you need to know?"

I blame you Anile.

_**Blame me for what?**_

For the eyes! My! EYES!

Then she snaps her fingers, _**OH YEAH! Sorry, they go away after awhile Amy. Don't worry Amy, you'll get your hazel back!**_ She said like she was innocent.

"Her eyes are a ruby, blood red." Lloyd says while having a confused silence. Kratos makes Lloyd stay on top of me still (I have very perverted thoughts now… BLAME SKYLAR!) and says coldly, "Amy open your eyes."

"No."

"Okay then, do you want to fall into lava?" He asks.

"Mr. Kratos! Lloyd, leave Amy alone!" Colette says angry. I hear rustling of gazes, and clothes and open my eyes to see Colette with balls of fists, very, very angry.

"Chosen, what is it?" Kratos asks very annoyed. I look at Genis and Raine and they have a shocked expression on their faces as my eyes lock onto theirs. "R-Raine?" I ask.

Then I got everyone's attention again and wished I didn't. Kratos looks at me, with a puzzled face then says, "I never saw this happen before. I have no idea why she has red bloody eyes Lloyd. What did you do now?"

"Nothing! Now can I PLEASE get up?" I say quickly. I felt a tear fall and swore to make it stop.

"Amy, are you crying?" Lloyd asks really worried.

"Yes. Because you guys are really scaring me, and I'm emotional. I can't help it. Plus you were hurting me."

"Oh." Then he gave me a hug. I felt more tears, and got angry more, but a little better. "Lloyd…"

"don't worry about it Amy, he doesn't let anyone suffer the consequences by themselves- OW!" Genis says randomly as Raine slaps him hard. She then says, "We should go back to the chamber room and see Remiel. Come on." Then she, Colette, Kratos, and Genis starts following her before they notice Jake, Lloyd and I aren't. Lloyd still wouldn't let go and Kratos sighs. Jake says, "you guys go on ahead, They need… Alone time." Then they left, including Jake. When they left Lloyd stopped hugging me and lets go. I see him with sad, hurt eyes.

"L-Lloyd?''

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I've shouldn't have done that" He says looking away at the flame torch lit far away.

I give him a surprised hug as he quickly asks, "What are you doing?"

"Well Lloyd, here's my forgiveness. Really!" then I let go blushing a bit. I never hugged a guy before, "But please don't do that again. I was scared that you would…"

"Would what?"

"Hurt me." I say a little scared. Then my wrist started burning again and I yelp. Lloyd see's my red bandanna around my wrist. He quickly grabs me and I give him a look. He says "Sorry, but let me see your wrist." I back up and he has a confused look on his face as he pulls my arm he's holding, and I yelp louder like a squeak.

"Please let me see your wrist Amy." He asks politely.

"B-U-T!"

"Amy."

Sighing I say "fine. Be careful, it hurts like hell because it happened yesterday."

He looks at the bandanna then carefully, taking the ends tied into a knot, undoing them. I wince a little as he lets air go through the bandanna. Then he gets done unwrapping it, and looks mad at me. I get nervous as he asks, "Who done this?"

"I-I don't know…"

Well it was sort of true.

"What happened to your wrist Amy? You lied to us."

"No I didn't, I just don't want you guys worrying about me, that's all." I say with a weak smile. He gets up and punches a hole into a rock wall, and doesn't even flinch.

"LLOYD! STOP IT!" I yell.

He turns around and yells back, "WHY? You don't Trust us, do you?"

Then it's my turn to get up and then Anile's deep voice came back venomously. "No Lloyd, I _DON'T Want to talk about _it. I trust you but I can't tell you. You'll be…" Then I finished it with, "In danger! He'll! He'll! K-Kill you! Y-Y-you! JAKE! *WHISTLES*" Then I fell down. My head hit a rock, and I felt very weak for the first time. Jake came, and tried to keep me up, and Lloyd didn't notice I was down until Jake growled. Then Lloyd turned around and saw me. I told Jake to stop, but her looked at me funny. Lloyd ran to me, panicking about not knowing what to do. I didn't know why Jake was looking at me funny, until I noticed I had blood, warm blood running everywhere.

"Jake! Go get the others, I'll handle this!" Lloyd said as he got up with his swords out. Puzzled from Jake leaving, I look at Lloyd and tried to talk, but it cam out weak and scared, "Lloyd, w-what?"

"Rene's alive again. She umm…. Poisoned you, and your bleeding like hell… But Jake killed her but…" He stopped staring the other way. Weapons ready.

"But?" Came out as a whisper to me.

"Hello Amy, I told you it wouldn't hurt." A horrible voice said to me.

I was looking at Lloyd, because he was in front of me. I felt sick, and wanted to die so bad. I tried and barely succeeded into saying, "Trying to Rape me, and kill me?" I croak. "Well I guess it didn't work Jonathan. Now that I know, you'll…"

"Jonathan? Amy, you know this guy?" Lloyd ask.

Jonathan however, beat me to saying to Lloyd, "Lloyd, well I'm the one that bit Amy's wrist. That is why she feels bad, AND has red eyes. She's a vampire now."

"Is is-it true?"

"No, Anile she-." Then Anile came out of me again in her clothes. Lloyd wowed, and Jonathan smiled and said, "Hello Anile, been awhile hasn't it? OH! How's Anna, Lloyd's mom?" He smiled a sick and disgusting smile that I actually had reason that I threw up. Lloyd grabbed my braid and ask, "How do you know my mom?" He said threatening to Jonathan. Anile was frowning and said, "You murderer, get away from us now."

Jonathan however, answered Lloyd first, "Well Lloyd, she was Anile's friend, and was like a sister to her until." Then he said "Then desians burned Luin up. She was five when it happened, or was it six?" He asked pretending to be sweet.

"Six, and don't talk about Anna being in Amy like she's a dog." Anile said threateningly.

"Mom? She's not dead?" Lloyd asked me pleadingly with hope in his eyes. Damn you guys…

"I…"

"Good, now I can kill the doppelganger and you again Anile. But not today unfortunately." A evil glint was in his eyes. I shuttered. "Oh by the way, Lloyd. Your mom will die to when Amy does. Ta-Ta." He said before he quickly ran super speed and out of the fire seal. Lloyd and Anile stared before Anile says, "Well Lloyd stop gawking at me. I'm not that cute."

"Sorry. So your Anile…''

"Oh crap, Anna will kill me if I don't tell her how to get out of you Amy, BYE!"  
>Then she went back into me again.<p>

"WHY DID YOU _NOT _TELL ME?"

"Lloyd I DAMMIT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then I felt like I was going to faint. Everything was blurry, when Lloyd grabbed me, trying to keep me awake while Raine came and tried to get the poison out. Kratos was pale, Colette was scared, and Genis just stared. I think Lloyd didn't get to see Colette's wings, but I finally passed out and laid lifeless in Lloyd's arms.

It was a regular day at school, always boring, but exciting. There was Skylar talking to Danni, annoying the crap out of her again. I walked over there and ask her what's wrong. I don't get an answer.

Instead Skylar says, "Danni, I think I'm seeing Amy again. I- I see her, but she's not there."

Danni says, "I do to. I wish she didn't die! She was my-!"

Then I suddenly gasped and screamed, waiting for the nightmare to stop.

"Why me? I-I didn't do anything! H-How did I…"  
>Then my eyes opened, looking like someone killed me. I looked where I was. There was trees, and sand, all the while you can hear the ocean. I try to stand up, but my knees buckle, and someone runs to me. I start crying, because I think it's a nightmare.<p>

"Leave me alone! Go away, I want these nightmares to stop!"

"Amy, are you alright?" A young voice ask.

I try to get up again, but someone helps me up. Then they lead me to a fire, and I sit or lay against something that feels cool. I lay on it, and fall asleep, but the person woke me up again. I look up at the person, and its Lloyd. Genis and Raine are asleep, while Kratos is on duty. Colette's drawing something, and I just yawned.

"Amy, you alright? You sounded like you had a bad dream."

"No. I don't feel so good." I answer really tired all of a sudden.

He puts his hand on my head, then brings it back and says, "Your like burning like fire! Why didn't you tell anybody?"

I feel my head and it just feels like ice. "Whatta mean, my head feels like ice."

"Would you mind if I sit by you? I can't sleep, and I'm bored." He asks like a little kid wanting candy.

I look behind me and see my pillow is Jake. He's cold, because he's a fenrir, and plus, he uses ice spells. I hear him gently snoring and say, "I'm pretty sure Jake wouldn't mind, since he's asleep and all."

He gladly takes the offer and sits next to me, his arms around his head. "Sorry bout today. Must've been hard for you, huh?"

I think about what happened today but get a migraine instead. "Lloyd what are you talking about? I can't remember."

Shocked he asks, "Did you hit your head again? Or did that Jonathan do something to hurt you?"

"I don't know? I can't think." I said massaging my head. I wonder why it hurts so bad.

Lloyd looks at me before saying, "Well your eyes are back to normal. You were scaring me with red eyes. I wonder… If you are a vampire…"

That got my attention, "Vampire? I'm not a vampire. Wait… What happened recently?"

"Well this lady that was cute named… Anile came out and protected you because you're the so called "_Doppelganger"_ But she was really nice, but not to Jonathan.

"Anile… ok… I remember Anile, she's part vampire, and every time I get mad or something, I get the red eyes. I have this… thing and it's called "Anile Mode". It's like Anile controlling me a little, but I have this thirst for blood."

That I think, scared Lloyd. I saw him shiver like it's the scariest thing to him. I give him a puzzled look, and he meets my eyes. "That sounds… Sickening. Drinking blood. Eww. But how's your wrist?"

I give him a confused look and he grabs a wrist that had bandages on it. I look at the bandages, because their all bloodied up. He undo's it, then looks at it and sighs, "Amy would you mind if you had a scar for life?"

"No I wouldn't-." Then everything came back to me and I got up and yelled. "T-That raper! OH I don't know what to do? I'm lost, and confused, and Aww man…"

Lloyd did one of those animated drops, then got up quickly, "You remember!"

I went over there and flicked his nose, "Well thanks for the heads up, now I need to go to PalmaCosta and figure this damn mess up."

Colette saw me up and came over asking bunches of questions. I tried to answer all of them, by failed miserably. "Are you okay?" her blue eyes asked me.

"yeah a little bit-?"

"GOOD! Your eyes went back to normal!" She said happily.

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess."

"Are you going to come with us? Please? You're a good fighter!" She asked puppy-doggy eyes.

"Umm-."

"Colette aren't you not feeling good neither?" Lloyd interrupted.

"Oh well, I feel better now Lloyd *COUGH*…" Colette tried so hard to cover that cough up.

"Colette, we should get some sleep. Night!" and I went side sleeping that night. I saw them fall asleep, so I gotten my Journal out.

**February 19, 2010**

**Dear whatever,**

**I think I had the most horrible day EVER! I tripped, fell, grabbed a ledge, almost died, gotten hurt, and everything else. I hate it! **

**That Raper came and tried to kill me again, but Anile stopped him. I want to go home! When will the pain ever go away?**

**ARGH! **

I didn't feel like writing much, so I went back to sleep. So going back to Triet, huh?

I hate Ktagh's.

Bad.

And vampire rapers.

Mp: **Done!**

Jonathan: **I didn't rape Amy!**

Mp looks at him and sneers: **Of course not, dear. SUCK. IT. UP!**

Jonathan: **You broke my heart.**

Mp: **Well too bad, I'm on Amy's side.**

Amy: **RAPER! GET AWAY!**

Jonathan: **Fine. *Leaves***

Mp & Amy look at each other then hugs each other. Mp goes eat while Amy says: **Review this….7,774 word chapter please!**


	7. Will I be with the devil, or god?

Mp:** Well thanks to all my lovely readers out there! For reviewing and other stuff on this story. Sorry I accidentally changed the summary… I feel really stupid now…**

Colette: **you're not stupid!**

Lloyd: **Yeah you aren't!**

Mp Sweatdrops: **EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!**

Genis with his annoyed look: **She's stupid.**

Raine in professor mode again: **What's with all this technology! I NEED IT NOW****!~**

Mp freaking out: **GENIS HELP ME!**

Genis walking away: **Your not helpless, you can do it yourself.**

Mp screams as the professor runs at her demanding the technology saying: **What's a computer! What's a car? WHAT'S A CELL PHONE!**

Mp really annoyed and yells angry: **I DON'T HAVE A CAR! LADY GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!**

Silence.

Mp: **Sorry, I'm tired, and my emotions come out, k?**

Lloyd:** It's ok, we understand.**

Mp: **Thanks. To my reviewers, if you read this chapter, you'll know that I am TERRIBLY sorry I can't answer you! The internet, or computers, even my cell phone hates me and doesn't want me to talk. Which is really weird… I can read them, but they won't let me answer you guys now… So here I go for my messages…**

_**DanteShindo- I would happy if you would help me with new artes/spells, or even attacks! And thank you SO much for liking the plot confusion! XP**_

_**Rubrinna- Yep, glad you liked it! Sorry its pretty long, I have so much stuff in my mind, that its in a bunch of words! But this chapter should be a bit more exciting, or how should I say? Umm… Amy all by herself a while again.**_

**Oh… I guess that's in my other story… Which I'll make chapter 2 for after this one! Okay, I don't do disclaimers, and I won't even start so Enjoy! **

**Chapter umm… 7: ****Will I be with the devil, or god?**

* * *

><p>I have a dream, that plays over and over in my mind. It bugs me to death, I wish for it to stop. Even though I know it won't. It's about me, or I think it's me, at the tower with all my friends. My friends are there, staring at is now a soulless angel, Colette. She has those eyes, that are dull redpink, and doesn't understand anything we say. It bothers me too much, I wince as I look away from her. I knew it was going to happen, but I don't remember anything. It's like, Earth isn't real, and another part of me yells, 'EARTH ISN'T REAL ANYMORE!'. Reminds me of Star Wars, for some odd reason.

Anyways, all of a sudden, Mithos appears and kills Remiel. Hell, it's not like he needed him anyways. But then Mithos turned at me, and gave me a pettish remark. I don't know what anyone said, because they're words were like they were speaking a different language to me. I tried to understand them, but they started coming up to me, and giving me tortured looks. I think I knew that I didn't belong.

I didn't belong, because I gotten impaled right at my stomach.

* * *

><p>I started coughing blood, for no reason what-so-ever. I don't know why, but everything seemed so wrong. Someone soon heard my coughing, and grabbed me, telling me to breathe. I tried, but the blood, it was bothering me so bad, that I nearly fainted. Then it just stopped.<p>

"Amy, Amy!"

I swore I heard voices, so I looked up to see Raine hovering over me concerned. She asked, "Are you sick?"

I answered with a, "I don't think so."

"You look sick… Did you get hurt by the bears?" Lloyd asked, probably still mad at me.

"What bears? I-, where are we?" I asked panicking and looking everywhere around me. There was no more sand, and instead, a hill of rocky ways. That looked more like it was a trail.

"What do you mean, 'where are we?'" Lloyd mouthed off only to get slapped by Raine. Then Colette gave Lloyd a dirty look and apologized. "Amy Lloyd didn't mean it. He didn't get much sleep." Then she looked down. I felt a little mad, but more sad because I never seen Lloyd mouth off anything to me. Genis looked at me and gave me a small smile saying, "We were at Triet, but hours ago we gotten at Ossa Trail, and that's where we are now."

I give him a confused look, "Hmm… I never had that *COUGH*!" My cough made more blood come out, and eventually, I figured out I may be having side effects to the weather. Kratos came to me fast and muttered a first aid, and Jake was there lickety split. He asked all sorts of questions as he gave a dirty look at Lloyd, who went behind Noishe. Then everyone started fighting until I got between them and yelled, "That's *cough* a *COUGH* enough *_COUGH*_ It's… No one's Fault-*COUGH*"

More blood came out and I gotten sick and tired of it. 'Why am I coughing up blood all of a sudden?' I wondered and Kratos said to me, "Did anything happen to you recently?"

"Not until now. I don't even know where I am! Dammit, maybe I should just go on…"

He came closer and looked at me strangely. Which I think was his interested mode. He was studying me so hard, I almost coughed in his face. Until he said, "It appears that you have a virus that no one can catch. Do you have allergies?" He asked.

"Umm… Well… I have allergies to pollen." I say weakly before turning around and coughing into my hand, only to have more blood.

"Hey take it easy, we'll be in Izoold in no time." Lloyd said, as I fell backwards. I gotten startled by how close they were coming, when I remembered the dream I had. "Whoa! Didn't mean to startle you!" Then he put his hand out for me to grab. I looked at him and grabbed it saying, "Thanks."

He still gave me a dishonest look saying, "No problem."

Kratos however, I saw some anger as he said, "We must go."

So we started walking again to Ossa Trail.

I growled, "Argh! That damn dream! What's happening to me?"

Luckily no one heard me because they were too busy chatting away. Colette was talking with Genis and Lloyd, who gave me angry looking glares. I ignored him and muttered to myself, "He's probably still mad at me. Hell, I really don't give a damn. I really want to just… Get to that stupid tower, so someone WILL kill me. Oh, that's right, I can't die!" Then I stopped. The atmosphere stop, and suddenly gotten louder and I snap a, "Guys stay still!"

They stopped and turned around at me saying, "What's wrong?" I answer, "Something's wrong. I don't know what but…" I got one of my guns out, and they looked at me like I was crazy. Raine had that ruin look in her eyes and said, "Oh what a artifact! " And tried to snatch my gun, "Give mee!"

I growled, "Raine I need these, and so you can look at them later…" She huffed. Lloyd stayed away, afraid of my guns. "Relax Lloyd, I don't hurt people with my guns unless they need to die personally." He relaxed a little seething out, "How do _WE _know you won't hurt us with _THOSE!_"

"Well I could, but that would be bad sportsmanship. These are mostly my... I can't tell you!" I say shaking my head. "You'll probably find out on accident anyways. I have no guarantee... But IF you stop talking bad about me, than I would." He stiffened. "How do you know that I'm talking bad about you."

I gave him a simple remark, "Heh Lloyd, it's not hard. And besides." I walked by him without looking at him, "I have my ways." I could feel the anger off of him as he turned around. I stopped, because I didn't want to get lost. I don't turn around as I say, "Come on, the sooner we get there, the better *COUGH*"

"You're sure your ok?" Colette asked worriedly.

I then decide to turn around, "good as new!" and I give her a well, left hand up. Then everyone finally followed me. Lloyd was staying in the back with Genis, still talking shit about me, but why do I care? I put one of the guns back in my holster, and look back while still walking, seeing Colette trying to learn something from the professor, while Kratos is behind me, looking at me with a non readable look. I turn back around and sigh, trying to figure out what to do. 'k, so I have a shitty Lloyd that is ready to skewer me in my sleep. Well what can get any better?' I ask the last sentence out loud. Until I see something off a ways. I get angry, because it's all blurry. Until that soft, light feeling came back.

I said, "So what's that?" And see tall grass, and barely a tip of red. I try to remember anything, but can't and Sweatdrop. 'So I wonder if I would be with the devil, or god-.'

"STOP!"

Then I got BOTH of my guns, and cocked it up to the cliff, to find that girl that was at Triet. She jumped off the cliff, and looked at Lloyd. Colette asked, "Do you know her Lloyd?" He shooked his head. The girl looked at Colette and asked, "Are you the Chosen's group?"

Colette chirpily answered, "That's me!"

We all face palm, nice going…

"Well then!" Then the girl, I remember that her name is Sheena said, "Prepare to D-!" But looked at me scared shitless. Well, I wasn't surprised. I didn't want to do this the hard way, as in 'One more and I'll blow your head off' way. She asked panicky, "W-What's that?"

"Something that'll kill you, and you'll never come back to life." I answer cold. I gotten them, 'WTF' looks and shrugged. "It's true, and I _DON'T_ want to use it..."

Then she changed her mind, coming towards me, "Prepared to DIE!"

Luckily, Colette tripped on the switch, but then again it wasn't so lucky. The door opened, while Sheena was still in air, but I was too. I said, "Man I'm really on the Devils bad side." As Sheena screamed "AHH!" And grabbed onto my cape. I grabbed the edge of the door, yelling "DAMN LUCK OF MINE! HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEE!"

"Oh no what have I've done!" Colette said as she tried but unsuccessfully pulling me out. I give him a begging look to help me, but everyone looks at me. Then I realize I dropped my guns. "Shit. Now where's me guns?" I croak. Everyone looks around until they see Raine and face palms. Kratos answers my question. "It appears that… Ms. Sage is glomping on them…"

"GUNS !" She yells.

"Kratos get the guns so she doesn't kill herself, and empty all my bullets._ THEN_ give them to her." I say hurriedly. He snatches them and does my wish, then give her them back. "Raine!" I say as she gives me a puppy look. "_DON'T LOOSE THEM!"_ I seethe. She says, "Never!"

"Hey let me up there!" Sheena yells and I eekk. My assassin cape is ripping, and I hear the **_*RIP*_** in them I say, "HEY YOU LET GO OF- *COUGH*. Argh can't get any better."

"We'll meet you later." Lloyd says with playfulness in his voice, I would've gave him a beating. "come on guys." Then they left. Well DAMN.

"You better get ready for a fall." I tell Sheena, who's hanging on my cape.

"W-What? AHH!" She scream as I scream with her.

* * *

><p>"Argh... what's going on?"<p>

"you fell" I annoyed voice said.

"why?"

"Because you were in my way."

"oh.. Sorry..."

"COME ON GET UPP!"

_*Slap*_

I open my eyes angrily saying, "HELL YOU _DID_ NOT SLAP ME!"

She looked at her nails and said, "I did. NOW" Then she got one of my assassin blades. (HEY! LADY!)

And held it against my throat.

Well this sucks ass.

"Your coming with me. And I'm keeping your assassin blade too." She said happy to get something new for a change.

"Well I guess you CAN'T have it because it's very reliable to me... What's your name?"

"Sheena Fujibayashi, yours?"

"Amy Tillie Sam, dopp- well something..." And I gotten a furious _**NICE GOING!**_ From Anile.

She held it tighter, "You were going to say something?"

"Dodo bird."

She facepalmed, and walked us out of there, while I knew I was going TO pretend to die.

At least I smarted Dodo bird off...

* * *

><p>"Lloyd, I swear I heard some playfulness in your voice." Genis said as they were through the Trail, and was going to exit.<p>

"Well there was." Lloyd answered coldly.

"Why?"

"Because she _LIED_ to me Genis. I hate her guts! She lied!" Lloyd said as he would've punched a tree.

"S-She didn't want to Lloyd! S-She didn't want you getting bitten!" Genis answered scared.

"Genis..."

"Do you not try to be in peoples shoes? She probably has a reason. What did that Jonathan guy's impression do to her?" Genis said.

"She called him a... Raper..."

"WHAT!"

"Hey- Why you yell at me?"

That got Kratos and Raine's attention. Raine said, "she yelled what?"

"Raper... What does that mean?"

"Lloyd it's something bad that men like to do to the female gender. You wouldn't like it if you saw what happened to Amy. You would've felt sorry for her, and killed the man when you had a chance." Kratos said and shuddered. '_If you did, you will die.'_ He thought angrily. Then he realized thought something that almost made him pass out.

He liked _HER!_

'_No I don't like her...'_ he thought.

He _LOVED _her. Ever since they're first meeting in Iseila, he loved her. When he pulled hard on her arm, he loved her.

And now he still-?

**_*INSERT DOOR FALL DOWN*_**

The whole party looks at the people who came out, and a glob of braided hair messed up meant one of the people.

'_Amy, must you always get kidnapped?' _

* * *

><p>"AMY!"<p>

I looked up and smiled, "Hey Lllllooooyyyydddd! *COUGH* How are you?"

"Worried sick about you, what else? Hey what the-?"

Aww... Lloyd's not mad at me!

Then my blade made my throat bleed. Aww shit…

"SSSSHHHHEEEENNNNAAAA! I thought we were FFRRIIEENNDDSS?" I whined.

It got tighter and she said, "We're not friends. Argh, that damn Chosen." Then said to my group, "If you want Amy, then corporate and she won't die."

"Isn't that your blade Amy?" Genis asked.

Lloyd squinted and said, "Yeah something looks wrong from this picture…"

Oh I think… YES!

I carefully used my corner vision and looked at my right wrist. Sure enough, there was a gauntlet alright.

Inside that gauntlet meant…

OOO! I have my other assassin blade unnoticed!

Jake remembered and said, "Hey, Lady! You better back up if you know what's good for you."

"Why?" She started off. And sneered, "She can't do anything because she's a dodo bird."

"Are you _**CALLING ME DUMB**!" _Anile yelled.

"yes, and I'm not taking it back." Sheena answered with amusement.

"_**OH ITS SO ON!" **_And cued half me and Anile.

"Uh-OH!" Jake yelled.

"Her red eyes happened again…" Lloyd yelled.

"_**You are going to *COUGH* PAY *CHOKE! COUGH*"**_

Sheena let me go and I started choking, with Anile. I felt mixed hot and cold. Bundles of blood came out and I couldn't stop. Then it hit me.

I'm choking on my own blood.

"K-Kratos *COUGH COUGH*!" I say below a whisper.

He comes quickly as Sheena watches in horror. Then she says, "You're lucky she's sick, you will die next time." Then says for me, "Amy, I know you're a assassin, and please get better so I can learn..." Then she disappears from the ball of smoke.

* * *

><p>"K-Kratos!"<p>

I saw her choking, and almost killed the assassin. She's lucky to even be alive. But that Anile mode, Lloyd been talking about is effected by her to...

So I said as getting up off the ground, "Let's continue to go to Izoold. The faster, the better."

"Kratos! She's choking on her own blood!" Raine says.

"We need to get a doctor fast Ms. Sage. In her condition, she could die anytime soon. The virus won't heal her, its making things worse. She even knows that something's wrong now."

"Okay..."

We walked on, _'it would be nightfall when we make it, and she'll be okay...'_ I told myself. It gotten to the point, that we put her on Jake, her loyal friend, so she wouldn't get disturbed. We faced many wolves, but something happened during one of those fights.

She woke up, and was in a very pissed mood.

* * *

><p>"RAWR!"<p>

Okay I'm very pissed.

I woke up furiously and got off Jake. I thought it was a dream, I couldn't tell what Jake was saying to me, he was yelling stuff, but I didn't listen. There was a bunch of wolves, and I thought it was a dream...

Well it was pretty hard to say, "How did I not remember what was going on?"

I went straight in front of the wolf and glared. I heard it say, "go away…"

I said, "I'm choking on _MY_ blood and you tell me to go away? Humph, you are going to be a nice little wolf, that'll evolve into a fenrir one day."

It looked at me with scared eyes, "You hear me? But? How?"

"Heh, can't tell you, Jake will later... Now do you want a pact maker, or not?" I asked.

It stepped into a attacking position and said "Please do."

"You better run kid." Before slashing at it with my vocal sword in hand...

* * *

><p>It was never anything I saw before. Amy was talking to a wolf PISSED OFF!<p>

"Genis?" I rubbed my eyes, and looked back to see if I was dreaming. Genis did too, but his mouth was hanging wide open.

"S-She's A-Awake!" He exclaimed at me.

"AAMMYY!" I yell, and run, but the Jake gets in front of me.

"What are you doing Lloyd?" He asks threatingly.

"Trying to get Amy back on you Jake. She needs her rest!" I argue, afraid to let her get hurt. I understand now, I do.

"You'll cancel her pact she's making with her wolf." Jake answered, "Not even I can disturb her. She can't even hear me, or all of us for that matter. It's the virus's effect."

"But she's _Talking_ to it!" I yell, "That's so _cool!_"

"I don't care Lloyd, she's special. You can't get her like anyone else..."

"Huh?"

"Lloyd... She's a..."

* * *

><p>"you know your fenrir is saying something, right?" The wolf snarled.<p>

"Well tell Jake to stop then, I can't understand him anyways… I'm dreaming, so I'll be okay before you *COUGH* Ignore *COUGH*."

* * *

><p>"Well tell Jake to stop then, I can't understand him anyways… I'm dreaming, so I'll be okay before you *COUGH* Ignore *COUGH*."<p>

I looked at who said it, and surprised that Jake stopped and walked towards Colette, who thought he was a cute wolf. All those other wolfs we were facing, stopped, and watched they're leader fight Amy. I was completely, and utterly B-O-R-E-D!

"This is SO BORING!''

"Its life Lloyd, and she's making her pact, right?" Genis answered.

"Yeah-."

"It's her job, and she'll probably snap out of it-…" Genis said...

Lloyd say Genis's face turn to excitement, as Raine was watching Amy closely. Everything was watching Amy, except Lloyd, who was turned to Genis. "Genis?"

Genis pointed, and as Lloyd turned he saw the wolf staring obediently at Amy. She looked at the wolf and smiled saying, "You did a good job, Jade. Now do you want a pact maker?"

* * *

><p>"Yes please Master Amy. Except me..." Jade answered with a small bow.<p>

I looked at Jade with happiness in my soul. "Jade, welcome to my group. I'm sure you'll fit in with everyone-*COUGH*! Just *COUGH* FINE *COUGH*!" I finished, but fell to the ground.

Jade quickly came to my side, as everything turned foggy. After that, I don't remember anything...

But I have a new friend. Jade. Thank you sweet heart…

* * *

><p>Mp: <strong>I'm finally finished.<strong>

Lloyd: **better mood?**

Mp Hugs Lloyd: **Yep! Thank you, and happy Thanksgiving!**

Kratos: **Please Review… **Then hugs both of them.

Reviewers: **AAAAWWWW~~~~!**


	8. You're a what!

Mp: Okay guys, I'm back!

Lloyd and Colette: YAY!

Presea: Since when did you leave?

Mp: Well… I haven't got to get out of the house…

Genis: Don't you need your exercise?

Mp: Genis! That's rude! Now you made me angry- ow… Cramp…

Kratos: Well he has a point, you're going to have something bad happen one day, or today even…

Mp: KRATOS! Yesterday was Thanksgiving! Show so respect! Aren't you Thankful for anything? Hmm?

Everyone looks at Kratos. Especially Anna, and Martel.

Kratos: W-Well… I umm, Love my family…

Anna and Lloyd: Yep he would say just that.

Kratos: And my friends… Including…

Mp giving hand motions: Go on.. Keep on..

Kratos: And.

Everyone holds their breaths.

Kratos sighs and says: The chapter or story we are in.

Mp does a animate fall and faints.

Kratos panicking: What I do? O.O *Turns to people reading* Onward while I'll uh, bring the authoress to life again…

**Chapter 8: You're a what?**

* * *

><p>Augh… Why does it smell like salt and fish all of a sudden?<p>

_**You're in Izoold, duh. Can't you even remember the story line?**_

"Damn you Anile, I'm in pain, yet you still annoy the hell out of me. What's next, taking over my body, and never having anyone to talk to ever again?"

_Anile! You should be more nicer! You know! Ssssoooo…_

_**Damn you waking Bastia now! You just go to hell!**_

"Roger that, old umm… girl…"

_HOW DO I GET OUT Of AMY'S BODY? ANSWER ME!_

I felt shaking back and forth and I woke up. Bastia was shaking Anile a bunch, which is also shaking me. So bad that whatever I was on, I fell out of and hit my head along with it.

"OwOwOWOWOWOW OUCH! Bastia, watch it! I'm, still here girl!" I yelled while rubbing my head. I feel warm, sticky stuff, which I take my hand away from my head. It turns out the warm sticky stuff is blood. Man, talk about small injuries. Speaking of which… What did I hit my head on?

I look at the bed. Well, it can't be the bed… I look behind me and see…

A necklace? A small necklace… That had a light blue heart on it, with light green vines. It looks like it's for a woman too…

I then notice that there's a dark, crimson wood drawer that explains my question. I hit my head in that?

I sweat dropped. Man I'm a klutzy girl… No wait… A clumsy/klutzy girl all right.

Then I gotten all confused about all the bickering going on between Bastia and Anile. And pretty soon, both of them came out.

"_HOW DO I GET OUT Of HER BODY?" _A very persuasive Bastia asked begginly. She was, like always, a brunette. She had her hair very straightened, she was wearing a light fuchsia dress on, and some light brown sandals like Greek gods would wear. Her eyes was a light brown color, complete opposite from my hazel eyes. Her attitude, humph. I have no idea… But this has TO be Lloyd's mom, Anna. Wonder if she knows…

"_**Well Bastia, you ARE out of her body… Man, I'm always with the dumb ones… *SIGHS LOUDLY*" **_Anile however, was the total opposite of Anna. Her hair is now a short, layered, golden blonde. She's wearing a dark blue dress, with black sandals, and has warmer red eyes. Now to me, if I think more about it, I look more like Anna, then Anile. Though, I never knew why I thought Anile and I looked alike…

"_Oh. I really didn't realize that I wasn't IN her body."_ Then she saw me, and gave me a warm smile, "_Why Hello Amy, now I can FINALLY introduce myself in person. Okay half person!"_ Then she came up to me and gave me a hug. I returned it confused. Then she went right back to Anile, which made right eye twitched. Anile gave me a embarrassed like grin, and said, "_**She knows she's Anna. And knows Kratos and Lloyds with you so…" **_Then turned toward Anna and chewed her out, "_**I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LEAVE ME BUT Nooo YOU Wouldn't LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD!"**_ I winced as I saw her give Anna a smack. Anna fell and started rubbing her face.

Talking from the ground she said, _"Well MY bad! How was I supposed to know Kvar was going to kidnap me? I can't take all the BLOODY BLAME AROUND HERE!"_

"_**then I gotten bit by Jonathan… You told me to trust him, and my trust made me die…"**_ Anile finished. Anna gotten up and looked at her with sad eyes, then gave her a happy hug. Startled, Anile asks, "_**what the?"**_

"_My apology."_

"_**O-Oh."**_

They just stand there for a while until I suddenly hear footsteps coming louder and louder. I say quickly, "I _REALLY _don't want to break your reunion but someone's oh…"

They already disappeared.

"Well bloody hell, what now?"

_***Knock knock**_*****

"_Amy? Are you up?" _A young man's voice asked.

Thinking quickly, I say "Yeah, come on in Lloyd. I'm good."

The door opened fast, and I was soon on the ground with a quick hug. From somebody.

* * *

><p>"Ack!" I say as someone, (IDK) gives me a fast hug as the door opens. I close my eyes then open when I hit the floor, to find Colette hugging me tight. Bombarding me with questions.<p>

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you better? What do you want for lunch? Do you like-?" she asked in a hurry.

"Colette, you can let gggooo! I don't really like me being hugged a bunch…"

_**You know you like it.**_ Anna/Anile said then laughed.

"Of course not! We forgot our hugs too!"

"Yeah Colette, save us some room!" Genis yelled while him and Lloyd made me fall down again. Freaking out I say, "Hey! One at a time! I'm not Santa Claus ya know!"

They look up as Lloyd asked "who's Santa Claus?"

Uh-Oh…

"N-N… A fairy!" I suddenly say happyish.

Genis gives me a look, that says, _'Your lying._'

_**Oh yeah, Mr. Half Elf.**_

_He is?_

_**Totally sis!**_

Whatever you say Anile.

"So…" Colette asked.

"So what?"

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Lloyd Yells, making a fist pump in the air.

I give him a questioning look, "W-What was?"

Lloyd answers with, "Dork, how you made a pact with Jade!"

I ask again, "who's Jade?"

Genis sighs and says, "you don't remember the girl wolf leader you fought in… How many days was it Colette?"

She chirps with, "Five days ago! Not counting choking or vomiting blood."

"WHAT?" I scream. I get up and run outside only to get greeted by seagulls and waves crashing into each other. But, instead of a inn like I was expecting, I was on a boat. Wait a minute…

A BOAT? HOLY-

_**FUCK!**_

I get a pale color as Lloyd, Genis, and Colette come out. Panting, trying to catch up with me.

Lloyd says panting, "You shouldn't run outside after getting better…"

Genis adds, "It's not good for your health either…"

I say speechless, "B-Boat? A-A-A B-B-Boat?"

"Are you okay Amy, your pale!" Colette says and gets the boys attention.

"Are you really scared of boats?" Lloyd asked.

"N-No I-I'm not scared of boats!" I insist yelling at Lloyd. "I-I'm scared of what's _OUTSIDE_ of the boat, that'll… that'll…" Then I feel all scared and get my guns out. "S-S-s-s-s-s-s-…!"

"What's that?" Genis asked me, trying to scare me even more.

"THERE'S A SHARK!" I scream cocking my guns.

"Amy…" Lloyd trailed while Colette says to reassure me, "I betcha there ain't no sharks!"

"Colette I'm _SERIOUS! _There's a real _SHARK_ out there… Look!" and I pointed of the dash, and into the water. Genis and Lloyd looks and falls down laughing. I give them a death glare, with Colette joining me as she yells, "Guys Amy's serious!"

"There's nothing out the but a toy boat!" Lloyd says while laughing. I see Kratos, coming towards us, happy to see me up and not coughing blood, coming my way. So is Jake, and Jade. But where's Raine.

"K-Kratos! C-Can you S-See something O-Out there?" I ask.

He looks out at the sea and shakes his head no saying, "Ms. Sam get a hold of yourself. It's your medicine making you see things. Now how are you feeling."

"Sick. And Scared shitless of the _SHARK_!"

"Amy there's no Sh-AARRKKK!" Genis yells. We suddenly get rammed by something big, and we all hit the shack on the boat hard. I could've sworn I made a *CRACK* in the side of it. I hear Raine yell, "is EVERYONE ALRIGHT UP THERE!"

I give Genis and Lloyd a hard slap, and they say, "HEY!"

I hold my fingers away and say, "You were wrong, so you deserve itTTTT-!" But we got hit again, except this one's harder. Screaming, I somehow get close to the edge, almost falling overboard, if it wasn't for this rope hanging lose. I grab it so I won't fall off, but barely make it. I'm now clutching to it for dear life as I see the shark getting closer and closer. I gasp and whine, "Why me?"

"Hang on Amy!" Genis yells, but it's too late because The rope is ripping apart. I turn a deathly white, and look very scared. I whinely yell, "Genis! Its easy for YOU TO SAY!"

"Miss Sam, please don't be scared." Kratos tells me reassuring. "You just need to-!" But he got stopped by my thinking.

Oh Hell…

*RIP*

"Uh-Oh." I say then I fall overboard. I hit the water just hard, and go deep a little. I can barely breathe as I go back up to the surface, and I see _EVERYONE_ on deck screaming orders at me. Or pointing behind me.

I carefully turn around, and I gulp as I see a ginormous shark coming my way. I still have my guns, so it shouldn't be to-!

Raine yells, "AMY STAY STILL!"

Then Kratos says, "Well that plan isn't going to work."

I see the captain of the boat saying to Kratos, "I've never had a problem with anyone falling overboard."

I look at the shark and gulp more, because now, I'm utterly defenseless. I hear Lloyd yell, "Oh no! Her guns are up here!"

"C-C-C-Colette! I-I h-h-ave a i-i-dea!" I try to say without panicking.

"Oh no, professor! Amy's our friend! I don't know what to do!" then she quickly changes her expression, as I she her get her wings out, but Kratos stops her. "Chosen you cannot go out there with your wings, however you can use angel Feathers, or Judgement to get the shark to flee."

I THOUGHT OF THAT DAMMIT.

"*GULPS* SOS SOS SOS SOS DAMMIT _HEELPPP!"_

_*Insert Jaws theme song* _

Dunnit.

Dunnit Dunnit.

Dunnitdunnitdunnitdunnit.

"DAMN YOU JAWS!" I scream.

It comes closer, and opens it mouth, and about to swallow me whole, until Colette yells, "JUDGEMENT!"

It gets hit five times by the shining lights, but still comes closer. I instantly sink down into the water, so I'm under it. '_I'm gunna die…'_

Then I feel Anile yelling, _**YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!**_

All of a sudden a dark purple surrounds me, as I open my eyes, to see the beast in the water. It comes straight at me, as I yell, "YOU ARE _SO_ GOING TO DIE!" "LOVER'S SEAL!"

* * *

><p>"AMY! Professor, she went down!" Lloyd yells as Colette cries out, <em>"No!"<em>

"We have to save her!" Genis yells out, and almost goes overboard until his sister grabbed him. "SIS! We gotta save Amy!"

"I know Genis. But I can't stop this… I'm sorry." Raine says.

Genis stops wriggling as I was going to excuse myself until I felt the change of mana. I fall onto Lloyd as he says, "P-Professor that light!"

All of a sudden, there was this Dark purple light in the water. It engulfed everything in its light, until I got up quickly and saw Amy. She was inside, and what was causing the light, and I yelled, "AMY! GET AWAY!"

"Lover's seal!" She says, the purple light, running towards the shark. It was closely inspected as chains, and wrapped around the shark, suffocating it to death.

Raine stares like this is marvelous to her, and says, "She appears to have unlocked another ability."

"Oh… My…" Genis says, when Lloyd is hopping up and down, seeming excited. Colette finishes with, "Martel."

I think, '_She's special then. You already knew that Kratos.'_ And stare down at her, but she stops. Then goes straight up to the monster, and pulls a tooth from it. It screams. She gets this sharp horn out, and slices at the wretched shark. Wait.?

I study her more, and see a horn. From a monster she defeated. Monster.

I look at Raine and ask, "Professor, does that horn look familiar to you?"

She looks at me, then gets her glasses out then has a shocked expression on her face. "Kratos, that's the Ktagh's horn! It's the missing piece altogether! But how does she have it?"

"I have no idea."

Lloyd interrupts as Colette gasps, "She's done, but that aura is still around her, but she's drowning!"

My attention snaps back at Amy, and I dive off into the water to get the drowning girl. While I do, I ignore the yelling of everyone saying "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I get close to her, that I tug on her arm, to bring her up out of the deep water…

* * *

><p>Oh god, not again.<p>

The first thing I think is, '_Okay so you're NOT going to die from a shark attack. But going to DROWN instead.' _

That is, until I noticed that aura was still around me. I hear yells of, "KRATOS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" and other things like that. Then I have the urge to go to sleep. I don't feel hot, or cold. Then I can't taste the water.

I feel someone tug me, and I sleepily close my eyes. Then my heart stops for a minute.

Pump.

Pump.

PUMP!

* * *

><p>I wake up, rolling to the side, spitting water everywhere and hear cheers. Oh god, am I in heaven?<p>

Then I turn and start breathing again, and see Kratos pale, wet, and his hair! Oh my god! I start laughing.

His hair is over him like he's a wet dog.

He's on his knees, because he _SAVED_ me from dying!

Then I notice he loves me too. Just from saving me.

* * *

><p>After all that happened, I sit on the deck, looking out at the sea. The sun is setting now, and there's a pinkorange hue in the sky. Some stars are out, and I like stars. I think they are one of the most beautiful things in the world, along with animals. I stare up, and say out loud, "These look so unfamiliar, yet warming at the same time. I wonder if Martel is watching me, or god?"

"Well, so you're not from here then, are you?"

I jump a little, then say, "Well how long did take you to figure it out? Kratos?" Then I look a little behind me and see him coming towards me. He asks, "May I sit down?" I say, "Sure go ahead! You saved my life, thank you." And I smile at him while he sits down.

"You alright, seem like something's troubling you." He asks.

I turn towards him and say, "Well you heard my question just now! I wonder…"

"Well where are you from?" He asks just like that. My stomach tightens. Should I tell him? All that happened?

I hit my head and say, "Well I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you…" I say with humor in my voice.

He gives me a serious look and says, "Are you serious?"

"Nope. I wouldn't do that. There's a book called, 'I'll tell you I love you, but then I would have to kill you.' I like the title, and that's one of my sayings to it." Then I stare at him, "You really like me a lot, do you Kratos?"

That caught him of guard. I saw him turn red, and pink at the same time. "Well, yes. I do. Ever since I first met you. In Iselia. When you… Tripped over me on accident."

I turn a shade pinker and ask, "Did you go into the bookshop?"

He answers with, "I sure did, and you made quite a commotion in there. You a noble?" He asks with interest.

"Well… You see… Umm… I can't really explain… Argh it's so hard! I can hardly remember where my real home is!"

Then he sighs. "I'll ask you again Amy, where are you from?"

"I can't tell you…" Then I turn away from him. I feel him staring at me, wondering crazy things about me. Then I felt it. He touched my hair. That I have braided a while ago.

I turn to him angrily and ask, "What are you doing?"

"Unbraiding your hair. Is there a problem?" He asked with some glint in his eyes.

"Well… No… You probably wouldn't like it anyways… It's… Too long…" Then I blush.

He unbraids it, and my hair just goes into long, dark brown, and wavy lengths. I then see his left glove, and look at his exsphere, and wonder where he got it, until he fills the silence. "Well you weren't kidding about long. What are you, rapunzel?"

I laughed, and Kratos gave me a quizzically look. "Oh sorry, I need to laugh sometimes. It helps me. And…" then he gave me a kiss.

Kiss? A kiss?

He stops and goes back into his position, saying, "Sorry I didn't mean to kiss you."

He gave me a kiss?

"Kratos?" He looks away and looks down. Sighing I get up, go to the other side of him, and sit down. I grab his hand, and made him look at me and say, "Hmm… You can kiss me anytime you want. Promise. I'll never leave you. Ever." Then I gave him a long kiss, before he could say anything. I let go and smiled, until I hear some gasps. Kratos heard too, and I said, "Will you excuse me so I can…" He nods, and I get the little spies, Lloyd and Genis, and give them a slap each. I stormed away, while I could hear Kratos chuckling.

* * *

><p>We arrived in Palma Costa, On Friday a two weeks after I was out. It had that same feeling to it, when I was here last time, and I shivered. Kratos asked me what's wrong, and I say, "Hmm, nothing! Nothing, you should see all the excitement they have here!" Then I quickly walk in front of the group mumbling, "That was close…"<p>

"What was?"'

I hit somebody with my elbow, and hit my arm against the brick wall of the building to my right. I seethe a "Dammit."

"You okay! I didn't mean for that to happen Amy!"

I look to see Raine, whose happy from getting off the disaster of a ship. "Oh Raine, its okay. I should be used to it by now." Then I see all the whispers and stares the townspeople are giving me. Everyone notices it too, and gives me the stares. Genis says, "have you been here before?" To me. I sigh and say, turning to Kratos, "Where do we need to go again?"

"To the Governor-General Dorr's building. You look troubled." Then he gives me a curious look. I say happily, "Really? I do? I don't know what you're talking about!" Then make a fake smile. Colette gives me a curious look too, while Lloyd gives me a 'You know good well what we're talking about' talk. "You sure? All those people are staring at you, while talking about you! It makes me think your rich or something."

My fake smile faded. I turn back around, and lead them towards the town square whispering, "I know. I am." Then start walking again. We pretty soon go to this part of town, where you go either left, or right. 'Well.' I think, 'Which way which?' Then I look to my right. Judging by the way we came, from the boat port, if you go right…

Oh well, screw it.

I go straight, and turn around waving, "Hey guys, which way-?"

_***Bump***_

"Hey brat!"

"OH NO!"

*_**CRASH**_*

Uh-oh. I forgot about this scene… Isn't this the umm…

_**Imposters? Yeah it is.**_

_Hey! Maybe you can kick their butts outta town!_

I really don't wanna use force Anna.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lady!" The imposter Lloyd yelled at me. "You better pay for this Palma Potion we just got!"<p>

"Hey! Don't you know how to treat girls with respect?" Lloyd said angrily.

"STOP!" Fake Raine yelled. All the fakes looked her way. "The sooner we get out of this, the better. So just let them pay for the Palma Potion, okay?"

"Okay…" The fake Genis said. That gotten the fake Lloyd angry at me again, and yelling, "So you better pay! You Bitch!"

"Who you calling a humping, in heat dog? Better not be me. *_Sighs Loudly_* I really don't want to do this…" I went up to him, got my leather wallet out, and found my dollar bills. I always carry at least a hundred, two fifties, four twenties, ten fives, and twenty ones. Sighing while everyone's mouths hang wide open, I ask, "How much for the potion?"

"L-Lady, y-you don't need to pay me, Hehehehehe… We already see you're a noble… We'll just leave now…" The fake Lloyd said, but I grabbed his arm hard, and jerked him right in my face. I say keeping my temper down, "Look, you're have a fake chosen." Then I point to Colette, "She the real one. I need that book in _her_ arms." Then I point to the fake Raine, "Now I'll give you…" I get two dollar bills out, and let go of his arm, making them flat, "Two dollars." I get surprised gasps, and I continue, "For that old book. Take, or I take from you roughly? Hmm? Which one?"

"We'll take it ma'am." The fake Lloyd said happily. I mouth, "_Pedophile_."

I give the fake Colette the two dollars and say, "Now can I _PLEASE _have my book? I _REALLY_ need it!" The fake Raine comes up to me and hands me my book. She gives me a whisper in my ear and says, "Thank you princess."

I give her a happy hug and say, "Hey! No problem!" And put my leather wallet up. I give her a wave, and I have everyone except me and Colette, with their mouths hanging wide open. I get nervous, and say, "You guys look like fish."

They snapped out of it and nod. Then I see some desians going into a store, and I say, "Well, to Marbles!" I could've sworn I seen Lloyd and Genis flinch.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the scene, in Marble's shop. We all flinched when we saw the Desians in there. There was this forty looking year old woman with short, brown hair. Her eyes were a dark blue. She had a dark Blue skirt on, a white blouse, and a blue shawl over it. I think her name is Cacao. However you spell it. Then there was Chocalat. She looked like a cowgirl, to me. She had the same short hair, dark brown eyes. And yeah, so on and so on.<p>

"Never! No one would sell gels in that low of a price to you!" Chocalat said angrly.

"Chocalat!" Cacao yelled.

She turned to Cacao and said, "But mom! These desians were the ones that took grandma away!" then she looked down sadly.

Oh yeah, Marble was her grandma…

One of the desians yelled, getting his whip out, "Why you-!"

The other one yelled, making the other one not get his whip out, "Stop! We can't hurt them, we've reached our quota. We have to ask Lord Magnius to go further." Then one he stopped snarled a scowl at Chocalat. The desian turned to her and said, "Little girl be happy you get to keep that pretty little head of yours!" Then turned to us. Everyone but Kratos and I looked away, and the one that threatened Chocalat smiled at me, like a really bad smile. I gave him a dirty look, not in the mood. He gave me a wink, with I could easily see under his helmet, as he said walking out, "Hello princess. Hahahahahah!" With his other desian friend laughing. Jake and Jade from the other side of the door, I could hear them snarl at them. I hushed them right up.

Chocalat looked at her grandma and said perkily, "I'm going to work Grandma!"

I just sat to the side, wondering about something as everyone talked. So does everyone know about me? That desian did…

I felt like electricity coarse through me. He _DOES_ know me. I have a bad feeling about this, it's probably the beginning of a bloody massacre. Starts off small, but gets bigger and bigger by the minute. Darn it, I'm totally screwed too!

I get bumped into my shoulder, and fall onto Kratos, who is right by me. He "…" while I say, "Oops.. My bad!" I get a sigh from the professor as Cacao asks me, "Did that Desian know you Ma'am?"

I shake my head, "No he didn't. He was just giving me dirty looks…"

Cacao quickly apologized for the question, and I told her not to worry about it. We get to talking, which leads everyone but me into going outside. "So." She starts, "What can I do for you-!" Then she see's my face clearer. "You're princess Amy!"

I quickly say, "Please just Amy! S-Sorry, I get tired of all the addressing…"

She laughs softly, "I would actually prefer Lady Amy, so that's why that desian looked at you funny?"

I say sadly, "Yeah it is, plus Kvar, the grand Cardinal wants me badly. I wish he would get over it that he's NOT going to catch me. Can you get me supplies Cacao?"

She shakes her head, "You needn't buy them, free of charge, for the princess!" Then she gets them quickly. I mumble, "I hate Sylvarant." While she comes back. I tell her Thank You while I go out of the store, with all my party bored. Lloyd grumbles, "What took you so long!"

I smile, "I gotten you guys things! Catch!" And I throw my supplies at Genis, who falls from all of it. He says, "Hey there's so much stuff in here! What do you have, a bear?"

I reply, "No, just the stuff we need… Like…" I have my fingers, counting them off, "Every kind of gel, life bottles, food, bath stuff, thread, clothing…"

"Every single gel?" Colette asks confused.

"Yep! Around thirty each! And Life bottles included! Oh! And Panacea, curse, etcetera…" I ramble on.

"We didn't need this much Amy, you know that." Kratos told me. I say, "Well sorry if everyone loves me to death. Now…" I get a glint. "To the weapons shop!"

I get a facepalmed Genis, as Raine says, "Oh Martel, you gave us a Mary-sue."

I give Raine a look, "What'ca say Raine?"

She hides it fast, that I don't know what she said. I fall, then quickly get back up.

* * *

><p>What. A. Freaking. Long. Day.<p>

We get to the weapons shop, and I sweetly talk the owners in the best weapons I could get, for free. This is the only reason I like being princess. They tell me, "Any weapon you want, Lady Amy!" And I grab everyone by the arm, and make them pick a weapon. I gotten my blades sharpened, my sword, I gotten sharpened too, but my guns… they really didn't get any new attention. I also got a magical dagger, which brings to the question, "Why do you have a dagger?" Colette asks.

I shrug, "Beats the heck out of me. I feel save, with all my… Six weapons!" I say, and Lloyd says, "Can we all have a dagger?"

I look at Kratos, and Raine and they sigh that says, "We give up." I turn to Lloyd and say, "Yeah, help yourselves!"

"REALLY?" I hear him say like he gotten the best present in the world. I knock him in the head and say, "Well DUH!"

He runs me over, to get to the stall and picks which one he want. Everyone basically does except Kratos and I. He sighs in his hand and says, "You're going to spoil Lloyd."

"Am not." I say, then giggle. "Why are you giggling? Aren't you going to pay for the-."

"T-Two Billion GALD?" Lloyd asks.

"Well… I don't have to." I say, telling Kratos. He asks again, "Are you a noble?"

"Kinda. I hate it sometimes… What's that?" I ask, looking at what he has in his left palm. He has that necklace, from that ship that we were on.

"I was going to give you this necklace, but I saw that it was still on the ship, so here." He slips it onto my neck, and I give a smile. I say, "I love it Kratos! Thank You!" And give him a hug, which, Colette saw and giggles. He returns it, and says, "Come on before Lloyd gets a hissy fit."

"TWO BILLION GALD?" Lloyd yells again. I go to him and say, "take them" to Lloyd. He wanted these silver and green swords, that had a leather hilt. He gawks at he and says, "I know you CAN'T pay for these!" I shake my head and say, "My treat." He smiles, and turns to the owner and says, "These please!"

"Okay son, thank you." The owner says as I make Lloyd wait for the others. I went to Colette and saw that she like these new, chakrams, that are a golden kind. They have a chain in the middle, hooked together with a latch, so you can keep them together at all times. She said, "I really like these, but they're high!" Then looks at me and says, "Amy what do you think?"

I kneel and look at them saying, "Well you can use them as three weapons. Like this." And I grab them. I hold them in her style, chakrams. "Chakrams. Sword." I latch them together and they were like a sword. She wowed. Then the last style was magic, "Last but not least, A angel magic." Then I hold them apart, so that she could see what Angel Magic looked like. "Those are nice, but how ould I do the other two?" She asked. "You could always train, or spar with Lloyd." "Okay!" She said perkily, and went to the owner and told him what she wanted. He nodded, and she went to Lloyd, who was drooling almost on her new weapons.

I go to Genis, and he has a Bright blue Kendama, which has Angelic on it. "You feel comfortable with those Genis?" I ask. "Yeah, it's like these were made for me! I also like this hemmed dagger!" He said, when tossing it to me. He had this yellow dagger, that had Earth language on it. I almost fell over, "Genis! Where did you get this?" I yelled. He looked away from the kendama and said, "The merchant said that this was free, why?" I studied it and it said going up and down, _"For the bravest mages of all times. I will never let you down."_ "Huh?" Genis asked.

I gave him a smile and said, "it's '_for the bravest mages of all times. I will never let you down_.'" He gave a blank look at me and said, "You CAN read that?" "Yeah, its old English. I think there's a certain protectiveness that's good. It'll help you in our journey, even if it's over. Here" I gave it back as he said, "Thanks." As he said that, he glowed a yellow around him, and he gasped as it faded. "W-What it do?" I gave him a laugh, "That's it's protectiveness I just told you. Now I gotta go check Raine."

I walked over to Raine, as she have a holy staff. And another one of those daggers, except it's a silver white. She was cooing over it, and trying to read it as I came over. She glanced up and yelled, grabbing me by my cape, "WHAT DOES THIS SAY?" I looked at her dagger and said, "_For the holiest beings, that'll connect with its sibling. Be not afraid, of the power the sibling's hold together. Never will let each other down, no matter what happens."_ What? Oh, so Raine and Genis daggers are connected!

As soon as that thought came, Raine and Genis both glowed their colors and Raine cried out in joy of another Ruin. Genis almost fainted, and I just shooked my head. The owner looked at her crazily, before I lastly went to Kratos.

Kratos wasn't really having a hard time either, but looking cautiously at his weapons. And I decided to get him something special, in return for my necklace. I saw this shield, that was pretty flat. It was a lavender, and would match Kratos gloves. I holded it up, and marveled at how light it was, and hit it hard. I then realized that it was durable, because I grabbed my hand in anger of the shield hurting it. Kratos saw, and sighed while walking towards me. He grabbed my hand as I yelled, "OW!''

"Amy, hold still." Then fist aided it. I wriggled my hand around, and said, "sorry. I was going to…" And I gave him the durable shield, as he gave me a confused look. I said barely, "This is your gift from me!" I kissed him fast before running off to Lloyd and them. He told the owner, then walked towards us, and we all listened to what Lloyd and Genis were talking about their new weapons. While Colette and I giggled, of course. Not too long, Lloyd yelled, "To the Governor-General's place-me-jig. I put my face in my palm.

* * *

><p>We arrived, and I gotten saluted by all the soldiers standing outside. Raine gave me a look while Colette and Lloyd said, "They do this to every visitor?"<p>

"No Lloyd, I guess their doing this to Colette." Raine said. Colette started panicking and telling them to stop. By the time we gotten into the place, Dorr, Kilia, and Neil was standing busy as ever. I stared at Kilia, and I had gotten a flashback.

_***Flashback***_

"_Governor-General Dorr?" I asked._

"_Yes Lieutenant, what is it?"_

"_What color is your daughter's eyes?" I asked. Then said quickly, "I need them for the records."_

"_Green Lieutenant, Green." Door said while, swinging his six year old daughter around in his arms._

*_**Flashback ends***_

"Those are the imposter's! And they have the princess captured!" Neil yelled.

"Huh?" I said, like someone slapped me in the mouth.

Lloyd and Genis looked around, "Who's the princess?" Genis asked. Kilia facepalmed.

Dorr yelled, and pointed straight at me, "Amy! Where have you been! We been looking everywhere for you!"

Everyone had a shocked expression and yelled out, **_"You're a what?"_** I backed up into a soldier and fell, and then gotten up and straightened my cape. "Princess, Amy Tillie Sam, to your service!" I said sarcastically. One of the soldiers said quickly, "Let me help you princess Amy-."

I shooked my head furiously, "No thanks soldier, now…" I looked at Dorr straight in the eyes, while walking to his desk, saying, "Well yes, I am terribly sorry that I left so early. You see… i… Gotten ambushed in the church, where I was praying for some hope on what to do next. By desians, and as I mentioned to you mmm… Months ago, in February, I've gotten here by Jake. We a cardinal, like I said, ambushed me here, and tried to take me prisoner again." I sweatdropped, "I wish he would get it in his assaholic head, that I don't _WANT_ to be captured, which I flee to Iselia." Then I turned to Colette, "To get my a weapon, that'll do great in battle. Would you mind, General?" I asked.

He said, "Certainly princess, you may proceed." Then watched my closest move. I gotten the vocal sword out, and it made a Clinked sound coming out. He looked at it, marveled by its beauty. My group still haven't gotten over the fact that I'm the princess, and the soldiers got closer and closer. I turned around and said. "STOP! This is the chosen's group, and I'm one of them, so if you like it or not, you AREN'T going to be taking them!" The soldiers stared at me in fright, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Princess!" The soldiers saluted. Dorr got angry at me again, "How do you know, when you haven't been here for years!"

Oh Dammit.

_I'll take this…_

All of a sudden, a soft, but angry voice took me, along with my movements, "_Please understand me General, I know this isn't right… But Colette here…" _Anna turned to her and Colette said, "Amy's eyes are blue!"

I turned back angrily, "_SHE'S_ An _**ANGEL!" **_Then Anile gotten into it too.

"uh-Oh…" Colette said, when Anile voice bursted out, she tripped and her angel wings came out. I tripped too, and black, feathery wings came out too. I gotten stares and said, "Now what?"

"She doesn't know?" Genis asked. Lloyd ad them walked backwards, except Colette, who's oblivious to what has happened. She looked at Genis and asks, "Amy doesn't know what?" And turned to me, and looked shocked. I asked panicking, "what? I hate everyone staring at me! Argh, never mind!" And I darted out the door. As soon as I gotten into the square, I wished I've never gotten out. Why?

Everyone was staring at me, and running away from me.

_**Uh, my bad…**_

_Nice going Anile. Now she has WINGS that are Black, and she knows, she'll get wings from me too…_

"Dammit! I HAVE WINGS?" I screamed.

_**Duh? Are you mentally challenged?**_

"ARGH! Maybe I should just… Kill myself! I hate this!" And I stormed to the water. I have no idea what I was doing.

* * *

><p>I went outside of town a little, and saw a beach. I was walking on the beach, trying to figure out a plan. Sighing, a sit myself down hard.<p>

I sit, and black feathers go everywhere. I curse myself. And pluck a feather. It comes off, and I say "Ouch." Then I twirl the feather in my hand, surprised at how soft it is. So I talk to myself.

"So, now what princess Amy? Man I hate this life in Sylvarant! It's too hard! Oh wait, Kvar made me come here… Grr… To that no good devil…"

"So I do nothing, just stay on the beach, and cool, as I watch the sun set in oh… Ten hours? Oh my…"

"Maybe I should go back to earth…" I facepalmed myself, "Well DUH! I need to go home… Maybe…" I get up and look behind me. "Okay maybe not…"

"AMY! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"huh?" and I look behind me to see Colette, lloking at my wings. "Sorry for the outburst. Anile, and Bastia was doing the 'Get hold of Amy' again."

She smiles, "it's okay! Really, but I didn't know you had wings!"

I look at the water, "Me neither. I wish I haven't. Because I'm so confused… Colette, do you think these'll go away?"

"I haven't got a clue… Do you wanna fly?" She asked. I llok at her like she's crazy. I gulp, "Umm… I 'm scared of heights!"

She giggles, "Oh sorry."

I smile, "It's okay, really! So my eyes were blue this time? How awkward!"

"Yep, a dark sky blue! They still are too!" Then she gasps softly, and says happily, "You're wings, they went away too!"

I look behind me, and sure enough, they disappeared. The only evidence I have of them, is the feather I have in my hand. I look at it and smile saying, "Thank you Colette."

"No problem! Come on!" Then she grabbed my hand and ran, with me behind her, "The professor'll get mad at me if we both don't get to the academy! And take the test!"

I gulp, and say, "TEST? B-But I don't need a TEST!"

She shrugs as we reach the academy, "Me neither…"

Oh dear god…

* * *

><p>We talked while going up the stairs, "So what's that book you have?" She asked.<p>

"oh the one I have in my bag? Yours."

"What? You bought that book for me?" She asked surprised.

"yeah. I have so many gifts, and here you go, and DON'T give it to Raine." I said tossing her the book. She almost falls of the railing, and I grab her so she won't fall. "Thank you!" She chirped. And looked inside the book. She smiled and said, "You got Spiritua's Diary!"

"Yep, I sure did!"

And we laughed on the way to the floor level. Lloyd came out, and I could picture a "Huh?" Mark above his head. Like my wings had disappeared. He asked me, "How did the wings disappeared?"

"Umm…"

"I taught her how to put them away!" Colette put in for me. I mouthed, "Thank you."

"Are you ready for the test?" Lloyd asked me.

"o-of course, I'm a straight A student! Of course, I'll pass!"

"If you say so… I probably won't…" Lloyd answered.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Colette asked.

"R-Really?"

"Yep!"

"Hey Amy?" Lloyd asked staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are a dark blue. Are they?"

"Yes your mom's eyes…"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, you didn't hear the voice talking to Dorr? The first change was your mom's, then Anile."

"Her eyes are pretty, really pretty."

"_Why thank you."_

"Your wel- what?"

"_Hey, Sweetie, I said Thank You. Gosh, is it that hard to say thank you to people?"_

"_**Anna, I think Lloyd is thinking too hard, maybe you should let him be. He DOES have a test."**_

Anna sighed, and said, "_Okay Anile…"_

"Whoa! That was Mom?" Lloyd said surprised.

"Yeah, I guess she wanted to say good luck on your test."

"That wa Lloyd's mom?" Colette asked surprised, because she was watching ,y face the whole time. I nodded. She continued to talk, mostly to Lloyd, "You can tell who's who Lloyd! Watch her eyes!" Then Colette talked to them while Lloyd watched my eyes, "Hello Anna, how are you?"

"_I'm doing well, how about you?"_ She asked Colette. Colette said, "This is Anna Lloyd. Blue eyed. Hello Anile, Long time, no see!"

"_**Why Colette, you forgot about me!" **_Anile whined, while Colette told Lloyd, "This is Anile! She has Red eyes. When Amy gets angry, It's Anile Mode."

"This isn't a field trip you know." I said as Colette rambled on to Lloyd. He said, "That's great!''

I give him a look, "What?"

* * *

><p>The test is finally starting, and I sit near Kratos, and Have a book. Book is about Unicorns, and yes. I'm crazy I know…<p>

"Princess, your taking the test too?" the teacher and Mighty asked, the kid Genis is facing.

"I have to, so yeah…"

"I see, you have one hour. You may start."

Hell…

_**Question 1 Math: What is pie?**_

I scribble down, 'Pie is always going, and the shortest evaluation is 3.14.'

Okay, math was easy! Whew. Done! With Math!

_**English: What is love?**_

_**Or**_

_**B. a break up thing you use against people?**_

What the hell? WHO THE HELL MADE THESE QUESTIONS? ITS OVIOUSLY A!

_**2.)Torture**_

_**A. Punishment**_

_**B. physical Abuse**_

_**or**_

_**C. all of the above**_

All of the above. I'm bored. I scribble the answers, then go to the final thing, history. Oh great… I'll probably won't ace these…

_**History part**_

_**Who is the Kharlan Hero?**_

'Mithos', who else?

_**Who does the chosen need to waken in the future?**_

Like I said, 'Martel', who else?

_**Where are all the four human ranches at?**_

'Iselia, PalmaCosta, Asgard/Luin, and in the sea'. NEXT?

_**Who accompanied the hero, Mithos?**_

Let's see… Umm…' Mithos Ydrassill, Martel Ydrassill, Yuan Ka-fai, and…'

I looked up and looked at Kratos, who stolen my book, because he's done. Genis and Mighty are like the same speed, Lloyd is thinking really hard, (It looks like math from my distance) Colette's halfway, and Raine is done, reading her uh… Maniac book. I sigh. Should I put Kratos down?

Well then, did he put himself down?

I shake my head, no sir, most likely, no.

Sighing, I go back to the question, and put, 'Jack And Jill Went up a hill.'

I chuckled, yeah, I'm stupid all right.

I look each question over, and finally finish. The extra time I had, I messed with some paper I had, and drawed myself from what I would look like from my side. Long hair, Animate eyes, Colette's priestess outfit, and my sparkly wings-.

"Okay times up. Please out your pencils down, and close you booklet." The teacher said.

Lloyd was sweating! Oh my gosh. It can't be that bad, can it?

* * *

><p>The teacher left, to grade and we all talked to each other. We all gotten in the middle, and talked, like there was no tomorrow. Except for Raine in Maniac mode. Lloyd says, "That was the hardest thing ever!"<p>

Colette answers with, "I thought it was okay! How did you do Genis?"

"I was trying my best and-."

"I'm going to beat you!" Mighty said. I looked at him and said, "hey you, its not nice to brag Y'know?"

"oh sorry princess… I didn't mean to upset you." He answered blushing. I sighed and said, "I always have to have the shy ones, do I?"

"I think it would be better if you didn't." Kratos added. I said, "Jeesh wiz, that's totally true." And I grabbed his left hand, the exsphere one. He hold mine back, and we sat by each other holding hands. It felt so warm and-

"How did you do Amy?" Lloyd asked me. "I thought they were easy. Except one history… I put for my last to people, Jack and Jill went up a hill. I got everyone's attention. "What? I didn't know what else to put…"

Raine looked up and asked, "Which one was it?"

"The one that asks who accompanied the hero, Mithos?"

"You gotten it wrong." Genis said flatly. So did Mighty and Lloyd.

"okay _SORRY_, I'm not great at everything…" Then I let go of Kratos hand and out my right hand to my head. I was having a horrible pin in my head again. Someone first aid me, and I told them thanks. But it still hurts. The teacher came back in and said, "I now have the results to the tests."

We all listened. "These are in no order lowest to highest, Lloyd Irving: 25"

"Lloyd that's your highest yet!" Colette cheered.

Lloyd smiles, "You think?"

"Colette Brunel: 210"

"Wait, it's not out of 100?" Lloyd asks.

Kratos and I face palm.

"Kratos Aurion: 310"

"my highest yet." He says to me. I say, "Hey good job!"

"Raine Sage: 350"

We get a "That's from professor sage alright."

I say, "Good job Raine!"

"Genis Sage and Mighty: 370"

They give each other looks, and apologize. Everyone starts talking until the teacher says, "Hold up, I'm not finished."

"Huh?" Everyone says.

He clears his throat and says, "Last and final person, The princess herself, Amy Sam…"

Everyone holds their breaths.

"400 out of 400, a first perfect herself." Then turns to me, "Yes that history question, yes it was right, Jack and Jill went up a hill. Great Job!"

My mouth is hanging open, "W-WHAT?"

Kratos tells me again. I shake my head, unbelieved. "I think I got that wrong!"

"Nonsense, you gotten it right!" Mighty told me.

"I don't think so…" I say shaking my head. Then Genis and I got recommended. I stare blankly at him. The I get asked, and I say, "Well I already think I'm too old to come here anyways…" Then I yelp, because of my head again. I say, "Curse this head of mine…"

"That reminds me, how old are you Amy?" Lloyd asks me. I answer, "20."

"20? Your older than me!" he answers. Kratos says, "Twenty? Thought you were twenty four. I'm twenty four."

"Really? When's your birthday?" I ask.

"December twenty fifth. Christmas day."

"Oh that's cool! Wish that was mine!" I say. He asks, "When's yours?"

"January twenty third."

"Well then, happy late birthday." He says smiling.

"Happy Late Birthday to you too!" I say grinning at him as we hold hands again.

* * *

><p>Mp: My god, I think I'm going to be a disaster! My first romance thingy! I have no idea if I did good or not!<p>

Kratos: I love you too.

Mp: REALLY! AWW! *HUGS KRATOS*'

Lloyd: Eww… *Looking away* Review.


	9. Rain rain, go AWAY!

**Mp:** Why hello my darling readers and reviewers that love me always! Sorry about nobody else but me talking to you guys, and that's because I'm very tired, and I would like to get this over with, and start a new chapter tomorrow. Yes I know, I feel happy, but really have a tiring night, or as in your case now, morning. But the good news is that there's no school! ^.^ YYAAYY!

But it doesn't make it better with it being cold, and I hear thunder and lightning coming my way… And it's supposed to be Christmas!

And I thought I made a promise that Lloyd would do the reviews… But He's umm hee… Fainted because of my threat or should I say, promise to make him eat Raine's cooking if he gets me mad enough. Hey! That's a good idea! Next chappie, everyone gets to see the horrid of Raine's cooking! That's a splendid idea! Maybe I'm smart enough to make this uh, better?

Okay with me, but I need to answer my reviewers first:

_**DanteShindo- **_That's partially true, but if she had put Kratos name down on that question, then she would've raised suspicion. And Kratos would probably kill her like a bug…

WHAT! THAT'S IT? Oh well, Thank you to all that favorites my stories, author and many more! And now folks, I bring you… Chapter 9!

_**Chapter 9: Rain rain, go AWAY!**_

I fell asleep as soon as we got back to the free rooms that the people of Palmacosta "INSISTED" on giving us, since I'm princess, and Colette's the Chosen. I didn't sleep very well that night, since I had another one of those dreams.

Yeah did I tell you about my dreams? I haven't? Well then, I'll tell you now. Uh, I been waking up either doing the following…

Screaming.

Crying.

Or all of the above.

And this is one of those dreams I had tonight.

I was just walking, towards a house, in the dark. I had a purple shirt that was from Old Navy, and dark olive green tank under it, and pink and grey pj bottoms that represented Dale Earnhart Jr. My dark brown boots that went halfway between my legs, stopped walking, and I couldn't move. My dark purple jacket, light jacket, kept moving from the silent wind going through it. I was just standing at a certain place, staring at nothing new.

I remember trying to decide if I should stay, or go forward. I thought hard about it, and then I heard something. Like a howl.

Then I heard something running in some leaves nearby. I look at the leaves, and my dog, Riley, was coming towards me running all the way. I bend down too my knees, saying, "Riley! Come here boy!"

Then he just stopped and growled at me.

Confused I asked, "Riley what the hell? Why are you growling at me?"

Then I heard something break, and then I knew.

Riley wasn't growling at me.

I ran with all my might, away from the murderous man that put my house on fire. I ran so hard; I collapsed on the ground, shaking. Riley ran with me, whining like a dog he is. He's a white, Pyrenees that is so huge; you can't really tell the difference between him. I was so scared, that THAT man would find me.

Yes the fire from my house is because _SOMEBODY _wants me either dead, or alive.

I have no idea which of the following.

I stopped, panting, while trying to calm down. If you ain't calm, it only makes things worse. Riley started whining again, and it was like I could talk to him. I felt like he said, 'He's coming.'

Who? I wondered. Then my answer came as I heard a twig snap near me. Frightened, I ran again, down a road that was hard and rocky. Riley, followed me for all that time not wanting to stick around anymore. We kept running, until we gotten to a highway like paved road. I looked left, then right, and then decided silently to go right, into a town in Missouri.

We ran more and more, but more than once I tripped in the dark. Well, who wouldn't? Around… Two in the morning? I got up quickly, despite my scars I had, and ran more until I've gotten into a small town. I don't how long I ran, or how _**FAR**_ I ran, but Riley seemed to catch up with me. A building with fire trucks caught my sight, and I jogged to it. Thinking that they would protect me.

One word got my attention. "Burn, Eruption!"

And I screamed and cried when I saw those faces of people who had got caught in the spell. Who wouldn't think Video games were real?

But that face, of a blonde, whose own lackeys did the dirty work for him, I couldn't forget.

Ever.

Go away… I don't want to…

I fell off of something, and then I realized that I had a bad dream. I opened my eyes, and looked around the room I was in when I needed help. The Huge room.

Maybe Riley's okay? I wonder about my friend, waiting for me… And I might give his hopes up…

Well, who knows? It's not my fault I'm in a game world. Yeah! It's true!

I groggily get up off the floor, and sigh. It's real… Too bad… I wanted something even better than a dream, other than THAT man.

Shivers goes up my spine. If you must know, that man isn't the demonic asshole you all are thinking about. Even though he fits the description perfectly… HA bet I got you there!

Note the sarcasm. Face it, you don't want to know.

"Well I can't go back to sleep now, with a bloody nightmare screaming at me to 'RUN LIKE HELL'. Too bad I decided to stay here in Palmacosta, and wait out all the weeks going back and forth to Hakonesia. But PRETTY soon I'll get to go to the water seal.

I grinned devilishly. OH BOY! I get to kill… Umm… Whatever that is.

ALRIGHT!

Insert Sweatdrop.

I forgot what happens here… If an annoying friend was here, And I REALLY hated them; I would get "LLLOSSEERR!"

I can picture it.

I walk over to my wardrobe, and opened it up, and wondered what to wear. Well let's see, its bloody dark, around three in the morning, and I wonder what to wear? WTF?

Going back to my bed, I touch to find what I was looking for, and desperately use the moonlight to help me. Aha!

I snatch something to only find that it's some soft stuff. "Dammit, this isn't nothing like home. Wish I had my cell phone… Cell phone… Well RAINE took it, and bombarded me with questions. And it sucked…"

Let's see, what that conversation was about…

…

I was walking around in town, with people staring at me, when I just put my hands simply in my pockets, and found something in there. Giving a confused look, I grab it out, to find my cell phone, which is touch screen and says it's "CHARGING"

"What the hhheeellllll iiss ggooiinngg ooonnn?" I whined to the sky. Only to get everyone around me murmuring and pointing, staring, and any other annoying thing you can think of. I get serious and yell, "SCREW YOU SKY!" And stomp towards Dorr's office to find Kratos. I only see two guards, and I yell, "You!"

"Yes milady?" One of the guards was shaking.

"Where is the-?"

"Kratos and Lloyd are training, but I'm the only one here." Oh ssshhhoooooottt mmee nnooww…

I turn around to find Raine giving me a look, wondering what I was doing. I said… "Hey Professor Raine! Can you do something-."

OH NO! MY PRECIOUS!

She snatched my cell and I saw ruin mode. "What exactly is this?" She demanded.

"… My….Cell…..Ular….De-."

"!"

"?"

Just then…

"Hey Professor, I learned a new tech! I can't wait for you to see it!" A certain swordsman said. A certain mercenary that I'm saying I'm dating (SCREW YOU FANGIRLS! IN YOUR FACE!) Was with him, along with a skippity girl and midget mage. I would've left, but yeahh… My Precious was in front… Of… A… Crazy… Lunatic…

"Hahahhahahhahahahahhah!" was Lloyds reply.

I heard a clank, and looked over my shoulder and almost fall over laughing because the soldiers fled. This got Raine's and everyone's attention and Kratos "…"-Ed.

"RAINE I WANT MY DAMN PHONE!" I screamed.

Instead I get a gaping Lloyd and Genis. I give them a '?' look and waited two seconds for an answer.

This was it…

_**WACKTHUMPWACKDRAG…**_

"W-WAIT RAINE LET GO OF ME!"

Raine was dragging me off to knows where, with the whole party following us. Even an unseen, unheard, silent assassin AND summon spirit, a few SNEAKY Desians, and a snotnosed brat-of-a-cheater-Mighty, followed the Very furious Raine.

"! OOOOHHHH !"

She stopped near the port then turned to me seething, "Try that again, and you're going to be sore your whole visit."

Silence.

Lloyd and Genis are staring at me, and will cringe any minute if something happens. Raine gives me a demanding look, and I think of something.

More silence.

"Well?" She says tapping her white boots.

…

"Can Kratos hear something before I give you an answer?" I ask.

Nod.

He comes over to me, and I give Raine a look that says, "PRIVATCY!"

She heads to where he was while I get up and whisper something in his ears. He gives me a, "What?" I sigh and point to Raine, then to him then he gives me a I-don't-know-look. I give him a glare. He sighs then nods for Raine to come back over to me. She walks over and gives me a death glare. I sigh…

"Wellllllllllllllllllllll… I have one thing to say…."

"That is…"

I look behind her and scream, "Its Martel herself!"

She looks behind her and says "WHERE!" as I take the opportunity to grab my cell from her hands, and give it to Kratos as he hides it in his bag. She turns around and says, "You Are-!" But I giggle and run as fast as I can through the town. I look behind me and I yell, "NNOO!" as Colette's helping Raine by using her wings.

I run through the market, pushing people, and not looking back. I get a "PHOTON!" and scream. Light hurts me, and I just get blocked by a group of Desians coming into town. I ACCIENTIALLY (See how I did this?) run into them, as one of them grab my shoulders.

"Kid you're going to pay for that!" The one that grabbed my shoulders yelled.

"Uh-Oh... Umm… You better ! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" And I kick the guy who gotten a hold of me in the groin. He screamed, as I "Assassinated" him, and run some more with them coming after me. Too bad Raine killed them first…

I run until I get near a dead end. I look everywhere, but to no avail, no way out. Then I see a crowd of people, and Raine angry, in front of them. She gets closer and closer while I panic more, and pops her knuckles. "Any last words?"

Insert gulp…

"Y-Yeah?" I say weakly.

"Well then, spit it out."

"I love you Kratos!" I screamed.

Insert millions of facepalms.

She raises her leg and…

OMG! Water! I can dive into and swim away!

"Hasta Luega!" I say with a surprised Raine.

"Wha-." She says off guard.

"DIVE GIRL DIVE!" I say diving off the street.

_**!**_

I was enveloped with fresh salty water; with puke green/pale Raine looking at me. I head for the surface and say, "What now! BOO-YAH!"

Everyone's laughing at Raine. She gives a sick look at water, and turns around. All the people gulp. Even Sheena and Corrine. And what happens… Heheheh…

Let's just say I'm evil…

….

I sighed. I always thought that was funny. That I tricked her… But…

Then wouldn't Kratos have my cell phone then?

I shooked my head, no because Raine would've stolen it.

I storm to the wardrobe, annoyed that darkness is winning. Since I have a fiery temper-.

A feeling came back as what I called "Anile's" mode, and everything was like it was thermal likeish. Played Modern Warfare before?

Of course you haven't so shut up.

I could see everything, and I walked over to the left, to find certain stuff, then I heard Thunder. Annoyed even more, I look outside my window to see it raining hard like cats, and of course dogs. Bloody perfect if you ask me.

I look at my reflection and said "Well at least it's not white."

I was wearing a purple top that went to my belly, and was sleeveless. I was also wearing olive green skirt that had a black, thin belt that went with it. My gloves however, went to my wrists and were yellow. For protection from the rain, was a dark burgundy cloak and the hood was up over my braided hair. My boots was burgundy too, and completed the outfit's flaw to it. The only thing wrong though, was the boots heel. Ever since Palmacosta gave me free things, they always gave me high heeled boots. How in the hell am I supposed to walk in them? Like that?

No matter, onward outside, I go.

"Augh I think it's like… Nine in the morning and it's raining a lot?" I mumbled to myself as I was walking in the rain to Marble's. I need something to do anyways or else… I think I might go crazy.

I was just walking, with the _**clank clack clank clack**_ of my boots on the stone walkway. I wasn't in a rush, so I was enjoying the rain outside, with my cloak hood on my head, making my face a shadow. It was dark and grey, but not so bad when it was when I woke up. Anyways… I was going to Marble's when I have gotten suddenly pushed into a stone wall where I fell into the imposters a month ago. And it hurts.

"Dammit who the hell pushed me?" I growled looking around. No one was near me.

"Maybe I imagined it…"

Huh?

I looked around the corner, with my body still pushed to the wall, and gasped when I saw Magnius and HIS lackeys. They were walking when one of them heard something.

"Are you getting crazy?" One of those spells casters asked.

The swordsman shooked his head. The other two laughed.

"W-What's so funny!" The swordsman hearing things demanded.

"He's getting crazy alright! For what's her name…" a sorcerer thought.

"Nick and Rachel sitting in a-." A swordsman singsong.

"Vermin! Shut up!"

I turned and saw Magnuis yelling that at his lackeys. They basically saluted him, while I sniggered. Then I pushed myself to the brick wall again. "Oh tsk tsk, I'm going crazy now…"

"SILENCE!"

"Oops…" I heard a lackey say.

"We need to hang that vermin of a store keeper, Cacao. Magnuis!"

Magnuis grabbed the foot soldier and yelled, "That's LORD Magnuis to you!" And his throat snapped. Magnuis sneered, and threw him in the water.

"EEP!" I say, but then put my hand on my mouth. I hear from the same lackey earlier say, "I heard something."

The one picking on him say, "I did too. I'm going to-."

Dang… Now what… I could…

Oh I'll just hide behind those boxes over near the bridge! Then under the bridge!

I run over there with _**CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP**_ and hide just before, "I'm going to check it out!"

Stop… Breathing…

I hid successfully, and barely looked on top of the boxes, to see a soldier looking where I was a second ago. He leaves, and Magnuis and they walk to Cacao's.

I get up and walk silently over there and say, "Whew."

All of a sudden, a puff of smoke comes from behind me, and grabs my arm threatingly. I get a gun from my holster, cock it, and put it to said person's head, Sheena. She has a blade near my neck and says, "You're smart for being a princess."

"And you are?"

She cocks an eyebrow, "Don't remember? What a shame."

"Sheena, the assassin that wanted to learn from me. What are YOU doing here?" I said

"Watching you, and helping others. Other than trying to assassinate the Chosen-,"

"Colette Brunel, the chosen of mana." I answer.

"_Colette_ I'm going to go home. Until then, I have a few questions for you." She finishes. I sighed, and said, "I REALLY need to help Cacao! And I'll talk to you later, when you join us, okay Sheena! Jeesh."

Blade gets closer, and marks a thin line over my neck, and bleeds. "How do you know that I'm going to join You?"

"I'll tell Zelos you murdered a poor hunny, and I can see the future if I'm touching/or not holding the person. Bye Sheena." And I ran towards the chapel. Sheena just stands there, mouth opened, with Corrine on her shoulder reassuringly.

I ran with my gun uncocked, and back in my holster, and head straight to the chapel. I gotten there within couple of minutes and searched for a way on top. It stopped raining, and I saw footholds going up the chapel.

I gulped.

Then Anile came into my mind.

_**Hey kid, haven't talked to ya in a while, and WHAT the hell are you thinkin!**_

She came out and was dressed same as ever, her curly blond hair bouncing up and down. I gulped again.

"I'm trying to get up there to stop Cacao's hanging! But I'm afraid of heights…"

"_**Well use your head, you blunderin idiot!"**_

"Oh I've thought about it. But it won't work…"

"_**Try your wings then, since you 'Oh My God! She's a Fallen Angel!'"**_

"I'll just climb…"

I put my left foot up to the really, really far up foothold. And I slipped. And fell.

"_**AHAHAHAHAH!"**_

I muttered, "Damn Spirits!" And jumped, five feet up to a new hole. I grabbed it quickly, and climbed up the wall until I got to the roof. Yes folks, the ROOF!

I gulped as I looked down, where I would probably die if I fell. Ah, it's getting blurry down there…

And as if on cue, there's Magnuis, and OH GOD CACOA'S TIED BY HER NECK!

"Demon fang!"

"I'll take care of this Vermin!"

I grabbed my pistols, cocked BOTH of them, Aimed at the rope, shot THE rope, and I fist pumped "YES!"

"PRINCESS! LOOK OUT!" The townspeople called out.

"Wha?" Then I turned around to get slapped in the face. And I fell backwards.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" As I fell of the chapel. It felt like I was flying through air, but at a faster speed. I didn't want my wings out, and I prayed that Anile would do SOMETHINGGGGG!

Her feeling came near my consciousness, and before I knew it, I back flipped two times, and landed perfectly on the ground, with a knee down. Then I rosed to look and see where I landed. Apparently, in front of Magnuis.

I got both guns cocked and pointed at him before he gotten his axe and knocked me away. I torefully fell and rolled into the hanging thing. He got closer and closer then stopped a ways.

"So the spying vermin was you, the velvet burgundy girl. Heh, wanted for Angelus project. Well isn't this my luck then."

I panted and stood up, with my cloaks hood off, "For… You're… Info… Mation… It's… Amy Magnuis."

"Lord Magnius to you VERMIN!" and grabbed my braid and hold onto it.

I kicked him in the groin, punched him in the jaw, bit his hand and got a dagger from a secret compartment in my cloak and cut of his dreadlocks and said playfully, "Its either Princess Amy, Lady Amy, or Amy Tillie Sam for you asshole. Oh! I almost forgot!" I hold his dreadlocks high for his eyes to widen, "Oopsies! Guess I missed! HEHEHEHE…" Then turned around towards Lloyd and said, "Hey nice of you guys to join me!"

"How did you get up there?" Lloyd asked disbelieving it. I sighed. "I climbed… And almost died… In high heeled boots…"

"YOU VERMIN! YOU CUT MY HAIR!" I turned to Magnuis and sighed annoyed. "I wish I was in Tales Of The Abyss… YEAH YOU _PATHETIC,"_

"_**Oh Asshole flinched!"**_

"_IGNORANT_," I said with Magnuis looking at me for revenge.

"Bastard!" I finished smirking.

Gasps and whispers coming from everyone in the town square. "Anything to say to that?"

"Yeah, Eruption!" He yelled. I said, "Oh shit…" and ran for my life, but was too late. And I fell face first into brick, with my head bleeding…

Mp: Ta da! I finished!

R&R please~


	10. Author Notes

**-This is just a note from the Author-**

**_Dear everyone reading my story, The Closer the Bond, the Better. _**

**_ I have been so hard trying to keep up with everything, but its pretty hard as you all probably experienced at least once in your writings. But, for this and some of my other stories if you read, like The Game Just started, I am trying my best to write another chapter in only to... Get even more confused. I guess when I started writing, I was a super hyper girl (even though I still am:D) I just had those awkward moments where I confuse even myself. So Im going to redo most of this story, or start fresh, because when I started this I didn't really have a plot. And..._**

**_ HAHA, I kinda forgot some of what I wrote anyways, so its my fault and I'm sorry if you really liked this story. But... Not to worry! ^_^ It'll have some of the same stuff in it, like Jake and Anile and Anna! :)_**

**_ SOOOOO, be ready to read the newer version coming out! But... IT might take a while though, so please be patient..._**

**_-Yours truly,_**

**_Megan Paige_**

**_PS. I put a sneak preview of the newer summary on here, so enjoy :3 You deserve it!_**

****

**__**-What... Just happened? I had a okay day in the morning, then the next thing I know, I get into a bus crash? What's going on? What's with all the flashes of light, and feathers? I think I'm going insane now...- New version of 'The Closer the Bond, The Better'


End file.
